Kingdom Hearts 2 (Digimon Stories)
by MRJOJOUK3
Summary: Shoutmon and his friends who has awakened two years after their Memories restored, and they travel many World's and find out what the Organization 15 Digimon's plan.
1. Day 1 and 2

Shoutmon: (Narrating) A scattered dream is like a far-off memory.

Gumdramon: (Narrating) A far-off memory is like a scattered dream.

Damemon: (Narrating) I want to line the pieces up.

All: (Narrating) Yours and me.

(Sanctuary has Played)

 _I need more affection than you know_ In you and I there's a new land Angels in flight _I need more affection than you know_ A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah Where fears and lies melt away Music will tie _I need more affection than you know_ What's left of me, what's left of me now I watch you Fast asleep All I fear means nothing In you and I there's a new land Angels in flight _I need more affection than you know_ A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah Where fears and lies melt away Music will tie _I need more affection than you know_ What's left of me, what's left of me _So many ups and downs_ My heart's a battleground _I need true emotions_ _I need more affection than you know_ _I need true emotions_ You show me how to see That nothing is whole And nothing is broken In you and I there's a new land Angels in flight _I need more affection than you know_ A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah Where fears and lies melt away Music will tie _I need more affection than you know_ What's left of me, what's left of me now My fears, my lies Melt away _I need more affection than you know_

(Sanctuary has ended)

At the Unknown

Veemon and His Friends came from the Portal with their Hoods on

Apocalymon: You have arrived. I've been to see them. And they have same power and data like you.

Veemon: Who are you?

Apocalymon: I'm what's left. Or... maybe I'm all there ever was.

Hawkmon: He meant you're name.

Apocalymon: My name is of no importance. What about you, Kids. Do you remember your Partner's Name?

Armadillomon: Our Partner Name is...

In the Dream

Gumdramon has awaken and he's in the Island Zone of the Digital World

Gumdramon: Oh, it's just a dream (Yawn)

And then Tagiru is looking close to Gumdramon

Gumdramon: Yikes!

Tagiru: (Laugh)

Gumdramon: I really hate it, when you do that-

Psychemon: You're giving up now? If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?

?: This world has been connected.

Shoutmon: What the!? Who are you?

Yuu: Damemon, don't ever change.

Psychemon: The Door has opened.

Gumdramon: What?

?: You understand so little.

Taiki: Shoutmon...

Tagiru: Gumdramon...

Yuu: Damemon...

In Digital Twilight Town

Veemon has awake

Veemon: Another Dream about him.

 **Digital Twilight Town**

He and his friends are talking in their Usual Place

Gabumon: Hm, does it take you off?

Gomamon: Of course. This is wrong.

Biyomon: Gazimon and his gang gone too far for this.

Tentomon: Well, it's true that everything has been stolen around in Town. And we've got something to settle with Gazimon and everything. So if he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him. See... that's not really bad to me.

Gabumon: What really BUGS me is that he's going around telling everybody that we are the thieves! And now the whole town and our parents are treating us like criminals! Have even been this take off before in your life? Cause I haven't. No way, I didn't.

Armadillomon: What do we do now?

They need some idea and they don't know

Hawkmon: Hm, well... We can find the real thieves. That would set the record straight.

Palmon: Okay. Let's do it.

Gabumon: What about Gazimon?

Hawkmon: The First thing we need to do is to clear our names. Once we find the real culprit, everyone will stop blaming us.

Gabumon: (Sigh)

Tentomon: Oh No! They're missing! Our - are gone!

And then they didn't say the word anymore

Gabumon: Our - are gone?! (Gasp)

Patamon: You can't say - anymore?

Gomamom: But you do know what I'm saying? Was it? Our - are gone!

Veemon: Stolen. And not just the -. The word - has been stolen, too.

Gatomon: What kind of thief was that? Max could never have pulled that off on is.

Hawkmon: Yes.

Gabumon: Okay, time for some recon.

They left their usual spot and then Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon just got collapse

DiZmon: Their heart is returning. Doubtless they'll awaken very soon.

They get up and wonder what happen

Gatomon: Boys, Come on.

They went to the City

Gabumon: Over here!

They went to the shop

Tentomon: Let's get this investigation underway.

Digimon: Hey, Hawkmon! Never thought you and your friends do such a bad thing...

Hawkmon We didn't steal anything, okay?

Digimon: I like to believe, but... but would steal item?

Veemon: What's item?

Digimon: As if you didn't know. Look, I'm not gonna tell you. Go ask at the accessory shop.

They went to accessory shop

Gabumon: Go on, Veemon. Talk to her.

Digimon: Oh, it's you, Veemon... Please don't let me down. You used to be one of my favourite customers.

Veemon: I am not a thief, alright?

Digimon: Okay...

Armadillomon: It's not great having everyone suspecting us, you know.

Digimon Then you've got to find a way to clear your name. The Digimon at the candy shop is pretty sad, too.

They went to candy shop

Digimon: Hawkmon, have you seen my friend around?

Hawkmon: Hm...

He saw a Digimon on the Top and he got the Digimon down

Digimon: Thank you, Hawkmon.

Hawkmon: Did they steal something from you, too?

Digimon: Well, yes. Something important.

Veemon: Just so you know, we didn't do it.

Digimon: I believe you.

Veemon: Thanks for that. So what did they take from you?

Digimon: My -. My Precious -.

Gabumon: Looks like the Culprit is going around stealing -. But not just -. But the word -, too.

Tentomon: This isn't your average thief...

Biyomon: I wonder if Gazimon would know anything about this.

Veemon: We have to talk to him. Let's go.

They went off to find him and they found his friends

?: Thieves.

? 2: That's really bad, Kids.

Gabumon: Just stop it.

Gazimon: Nice to come back there, Fur face.

Gabumon: You stop it!

Gazimon: You better give us back the - now.

? 2: He's right! You're the only ones who would take it, you know?

Gazimon: That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you losers. So what did you do? Broke it? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some - to prove that you're lame.

?: replay!

Gazimon: Now you're talking. I guess if you get on your knees and get, MAYBE I'll let it slide.

Veemon, Armadillomon and Hawkmon has no choice, but to do it

Gabumon: Guys!

They saw three club and they grab it, so they're gonna fight Gazimon

Gomamon: Boys! Focus!

Gazimon: Come on. Quit, being so scared and fight.

He is fighting him and he defeated him

Gazimon: (Sigh)

?: Gazimon is not feeling so hot!

? 2: Tournament decided

Gomamon is taking a photo to him and then a Dusk just stole it

Gabumon: What's that? And it's not a Digimon?

Palmon: A thief!

They went after it, Veemon, Dorumon and Hawkmon went to the Wood to fight it and they found the Dusk

?: We have come for you, my liege.

They is fighting it and it doesn't work

Veemon: Is not working.

Hawkmon: Then how can we fight?

And then something happen to their clubs

Veemon: Huh?

It change into Sword, Staff and Shield from a Data

Armadillomon: What the? What are these?

They is fighting it and they defeated it and all the Picture has been recovered

Hours later

They show them a picture

Gatomon: What's that?

Veemon: Hawkmon was a first customer after he take over the shop. So I took a picture to him.

Biyomon: That's a really sweet photo. (Gasp)

Tentomon: Hey, you said photos.

Patamon: The word is back.

Gabumon: So, boys, tell us about the picture thief.

Hawkmon: Not much to say. The picture were just laying there.

Gabumon: Then how can we prove that we weren't the ones who took them?

He look at the Picture of Veemon

Gabumon: Is a GIRL...

Palmon: You look happy there, Hawkmon.

Hawkmon: (Blush) No way!

Gomamon: Anyway, all those stolen picture are of Veemon and his friends?

Biyomon: Oh! So that's why everyone though it was us?

Gabumon: Are you saying that Gazimon didn't go around accusing us after all?

Armadillomon: Are they really all of us?

Tentomon: Of course. Look.

They show them all the Pictures of them

Palmon: See.

Tentomon: Right. Every single one. Wouldn't it be weird if the Thief wanted to steal the real Veemon, Armadillomon and Hawkmon or something?

Gatomon: Come on, get serious. Why would anyone want to steal them for?

Veemon: Well, thank you so much!

They all Laugh and they went back home and then Veemon, Armadillomon and Hawkmon saw a light

Shoutmon: (Voice) Where am I?

Veemon: Who's there!?

Shoutmon: (Voice) Who are you?

Computer: Restoration at 12%

At the Computer room

DiZmon: Organization Digimon miscreants... they've found us.

Quartzmon: But... why would they stole the picture for?

DiZmon: They are nothing but data to them. The fools could never tell the difference. We are running out of them. Taiga, Tamuki and Keisuke must be quick.

Hidabat saw Gumdramon unconscious, he Shake him and he wake up

Gumdramon: Where am I?

Shoutmon: What happened to our home?!

Gumdramon: Our Partner's World!?

Damemon: Even our friends!? Opossummon. Y-...

Shoutmon: Psychemon, Tai-..

Gumdramon: Dracmon, Tagi-...

Komajiro: So, can you come with us? We can travel many World's from our Plane, Zura.

Metal: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon. Go with them, especially you'll find you're Friends.

USApyon: USApyon, Dani.

Jibanyan: Jibanyan, Nyan.

Komasan: Komasan.

Komajiro: Komajiro.

Whisper: Whisper, at your serwhis.

Gumdramon: The names Gumdramon.

Damemon: Damemon.

Shoutmon: I'm Shoutmon. We'll go with you.

Metal: The Heartless have great fear from the Digimon's Power.

Ganondorf: But the digimon is a problem. They found one of the Crest.

After the Dream

Hawkmon wakes up

Hawkmon: The Digimon's Power?

He went to his friends spot and look a his hand

Hawkmon: Digimon Power?

He saw a Stick and he swing it like a staff he had yesterday

Hawkmon: What was that about?

He throw it and it landed on the Black Coat foot

Hawkmon: Oh!

He left

Hawkmon: My bad. I didn't mean to throw at you.

He went to the Usual Spot Gomamon give him an Ice Cream

Hawkmon: Thank you.

Gomamon: Do you all think we'll always be together like this?

Biyomon: I'm sure hope so.

Gabumon: How come? Where did that come from?

Gomamon: Oh, well, you now. Just thinking out loud.

Gabumon: Well, I doubt we can be together forever. But isn't that what growing up all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other. Right?

Tentomon: Have that one from a Fortune Cookie?

Gabumon: Okay, no more ice cream for you. Boy, today's turning out to be a drag.

Palmon: Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief.

Gabumon: No. You know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over. That's all! So, how about this? We all go to the beach! And why do we want to go the beach? Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation! Blue sea, blue sky. So we have to go on a train and go!

They didn't say anything

Gabumon: Huh? Why not?

Armadillomon: Don't you realized? We don't have munny.

Gabumon: I know, but I have an idea.

They all left the Usual Spot and Hawkmon is wondering from his hand and then Patamon came

Patamon: Come on, Patamon.

They left the Usual Spot

Gabumon: We're going to the Town!

They went to the Town and they catch up with them, and they all look at the poster

Gabumon: Two days to go. You and I will have to win from the finals! That way, no matter who wins. The Twelve of us will split the price.

Veemon: Alright! You're on!

Wormmon: You will gonna clean up!

Gatomon: Go get him.

Gabumon and Vernon shake hands

Gabumon: Is a Promise! Now, let's get down to business. One ticker to the beach is 900 munny. How much for the Twelve of us?

Tentomon: 12000 munny.

Gabumon: And 300 each to spend there. What's that for all of us?

Biyomon: 1200 munny. A total of 18000 munny.

Veemon: To spend on what?

Patamon: Pretzel's, of course. We need those for our vacation.

Hawkmon: Well, there's always watermelon.

Gatomon: To much money. They're like... 2000 apiece.

Armadillomon: Alright, Pretzel's it is.

Gabumon So, where were we?

Biyomom: We need 12000 munny altogether. But me, Veemon and Tentomon have is.

Tentomon: I've got 800.

Biyomon: 1000.

Veemon: 200, sorry.

Gabumon: That's about 2000 munny! We need 10000. Let's find ourselves some strange jobs and earn some money! We have until the train leaves to earn 3000 each!

He left to the train station

Gabumon Meet me at the station with money you have!

Gomamon: I though he would help us?

Hawkmon: Never mind. Those Pretzel's are sounding pretty good.

They are going to get some munny for the Train to the Beach and they have them all

Gabumon: All presents has accounted for?

Armadillomon: What have we got?

Veemon: Well... (he show them the money's) Just these.

Gabumon: Amazing! Good job, Veemon!

Wormmon: We can buy some watermelons.

Biyomon: Good job, everyone. Added to what has started with, we now have.

Biyomon: (she show her pouch) 20000 Munny!

Gabumon: Wow!

She give it to Veemon

Biyomon: Let's get tickets.

They went to the train station

Gabumon: We can't be together forever, so we'd better make the time we do have something to remember.

Veemon: Why's that?

Then Gabumon softly punch him

Gabumon: Fool ya!

He ran to the train station and Veemon got trip

Veemon: Ah!

His friends saw him trip, and then the Black Coated man help him up and say something

Veemon: What?

Gabumon: Veemon! Three minutes!

Veemon: Okay!

He look at the Black Coat again, and find out he's gone

At the Train Station

Gabumon: Twelve Digimon!

Patamon: Veemon! The munny!

Veemon: Wait!

He search around him and find out it's gone

Veemon: It's not with me.

Gabumon: What do you mean?

Hawkmon: Wait, Veemon. You don't think he...

Veemon remember since he trip

Veemon: He took it!

He ran off

Biyomon: Where are you going?

Veemon: Guys, remember when I fell? I had the money before that. I bet that guy took it from me!

Tentomon: Guy?

Armadillomon: He haven't gotten too far...

Gomamon: There was no guy?

Veemon: What?

Gabumon: We just saw you get up, and there was no guy.

Hawkmon: But me and Armadillomon... Just saw him.

They heard the Train left

Gomamon: (Sigh) Oh no.

Veemon: There was no guy.

At the Tower of Digital Twilight Town

They are eating ice cream and Veemon didn't eat his ice cream

Gatomon: Veemon. Is starting to melt.

Veemon: Oops, my bad.

Gabumon: Try to be happy.

Gomamon: That was really strange, though.

Biyomon: It is.

Palmon: You said it.

Veemon: Can you feel Shoutmon?

Flashback

A Black Coated is talking to Veemon

?: Can you feel Shoutmon?

Flashback ended

Computer: Restoration at 28%

DiZmon: Taiga, Takumi, Keisuke, hurry.

A black coated guy is toss the Pouch up

Lucemon: Is it really that hard to make a beach, like this?

DiZmon: I have been giving the enemy another entry point.

Bagramon: And this pouch?

DiZmon: We could buy some sea salt ice cream. (Laugh) Object from that town must be kept out of the real world. You can delete that.

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Day 3 and 4

In the Dream

Ebrum: as a Digimon Warriors you already know one does not meddle of the affairs of other worlds.

Tiff: So many places! So many people to see! Kirby will take me there to see one.

Professor Oak: For saving the Colliseum. I dubbed the Junior Heroes.

USApyon: What? What do you mean Junior Heroes, dani?

Professor Oak: You still got a lot to learn for what it takes to be true hero.

Link: And we have a deal. After Ganondorf is defeated you can go whatever you want, it's your dream to be free.

Falcon: (Sigh) Jody, I should just listen to you for this.

Jody: Don't take so hard. I'm sure the next festival will be much better and I'll actually help too.

Shoutmon: Power!

Popka: I'm Popka!

Psychemon: Or are you too cool to play, since you're now the Digimon Warrior.

Shoutmon: Psychemon? What are you doing here?

Gumdramon: What about our Partners. Did you find them? I still... Can believe it... I flew so fast! Wait til I tell Taigi-! What are the chances of Taigi- believing at this? Maybe none.

Shoutmon: He'll find it. I'm searching too.

Chaos: For you're light? Well, don't lose sight about it.

Luigi: Gumdramon. Where are going?

Gumdramon: I'm going to find my Friends, they are waiting for me.

Psychemon: But instead of them, you should be worrying about them.

At the Computer

DiZmon is typing something on his computer

At the Chamber Pod

Taiga, Yuuya and Nikorai is watching Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon and they heard a voice

Veemon: (Voice) Who are you?

Armadillomon wake up and he noticed someone's in here, but nobody here

He, Hawkmon and Armadillomon went to Usual Spot and saw a letter from Gabumon

Gabumon: (reading) "Meet me at the Train Station. Today's the day we go to the Beach- and don't worried about the Munny! Gabumon"

They went off and saw their friends

Hawkmon: Hi.

Biyomon: Morning.

Then everything stop

Armadillomon: What the?

He ran off and then three Boys has appeared

Taiga: Hi, Veemon.

Veemon: Um... Hi, and you are?

They stop him from saying

Keisuke: We wanted to meet you and your friends at least once.

Armadillomon: Us?

Takumi: Yes, you.

They left and everything has been resumed

Gomamon: Biyomon dragged me to go shopping.

Biyomon: So, you wanna come with us.

Veemon: Um, uh... did you see them?

Gomamon: He's stalling.

Biyomon: Very well then. We'll see you later, Boys.

They left

Veemon: Okay. Did they went to that Huanted Mansion?

Hawkmon: I guess. Let's go.

They went off to the Wood and then Dusk has comes out of the Portal and it grab Veemon's hand

Veemon: Stay away!

They ran away and then Gazimon and his gang saw them

Gazimon: Hey! What are you running?

They saw Dusk coming

?: Who's that?

Gazimon: I don't know. But they have cross the line! Find a weapon!

Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon grab their club and nothing is working

Armadillomon: No good.

Then he saw Gazimon and his gang frozen

Taiga: Veemon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon! Use your power!

They saw them on top of the Roof and then Dusk has attacked them

Station of Awakening

They saw 3 Weapon, Veemon grab a Dream Sword, Armadillomon grab a Dream Rod, and Hawkmon grab a Dream Shield, and it disappeared. And it's on their hand and then Dusk is coming to them and they're fighting and they Defeated them

Veemon: That's all of them.

Armadillomon: It is.

Theu saw a Chest, Veemon open and he has a Potion and then a Door appeared

Voice: Be careful. Beyond that Door a completely different world. But don't be afraid... Don't stop walking...

They went to the Door and hthey saw a Black Coated man and then it turned into a Twilight Throne, they are fighting it and then it got Defeated, and then Veemon, Armadillomon and Hawkmon has been dragged away from the Darkness, and then Taiga, Takumi and Keisuke grab their arm and it glow. He's in a Unknown world and he saw them

Taiga: My name is Taiga. This is Takumi and Keisuke. Veemon.. do you and your friends remember you're partners name?

Then a Black Coat guy stop them

Laylamon: Enough, boys.

Keisuke: But if no one tells them, they will ended up like-

Lucemon: I know, but it best for them not knowing the truth.

Veemon: You! You're that Pickpocket!

He open the Portal and push them to the Portal

At the Sandlot

?: Gazimon! Strike a Pose!

Gazimon: How's this?

?: Great! Just one more picture for you!

They wakes up

Veemon: Hey! What was that for?

? 2: A Keepsake.

?: Those unknown Digimon in a White Jumpsuit is gone.

Hawkmon: Guys? Who are they?

Gazimon: Outsiders, that's why. And if they don't wise up to the rules around here, I might have to take a "disciplinary measures".

?: Oh yeah, Gaizmon's always looking after the town.

Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon saw his friends and Gabumon look upset

Gabumon: Hmph!

Veemon: Wait up!

He catch up to them

Gazimon: Don't even be a scared in the Tournament for this!

At the Usual Spot

Wormmon: So did you hang out with Gazimon's gang.

Veemon: No... We didn't. And how was the Beach, today?

Biyomon: We didn't go. It wouldn't be fun with you.

Hawkmon: We're so sorry... hey! How about we go tomorrow. We could get some pretzel's.

Gabumon: I promise I'll be here.

Veemon: Oh!

Flashback has started

Gabumon: You and I will have to win from the finals! That way, no matter who wins. The Twelve of us will split the price.

Veemon: Alright! You're on!

Wormmon: You will gonna clean up!

Gatomon: Go get him.

He and Gabumon shake hands

Gabumon: Is a Promise!

Flashback has ended

After a moment of silent, Gabumon left

Gabumon: I'm heading home.

They all went back home

Computer: Restoration at 48%

At the Computer Room

Lucemon: I stop them.

Laylamon: DiZmon. Was Taiga, Takumi and Keisuke made out of Data?

DiZmon: They're not...They hijacked the data themselves. Look what they done now... They totally out of my control.

He slam the keyboard

Quartzmon: Easy there.

DiZmon: Whatever. As long as they accomplished their Goal... we needn't worry about befalls of Veemon, Armadillomon and Hawkmon.

In Dream

Psychemon: It's up to us. Only the True Digimon Warriors can open the secret door and change the world.

Komajiro: But... We never betray Damemon and his friend either, because we been through together.

USApyon: All for one and one for all.

Shoutmon: Our Friends were our power!

Fox: The real winner of this fight was your heart's, wasn't it?

Psychemon: I am... Lucemon lead me into everlasting darkness!

Taiki: (Voice) Shoutmon!

Taigiru: (Voice) Gumdramon!

Yuu: (Voice) Damemon!

Shoutmon: Never! There's no way, you're taking our Partner's Heart! Taiki...

Damemon: Yuu...

Gumdramon: Taigiru...

Metal: If we never meet again. But we will never forget each other.

Tikal: No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again.

Taiki: Take this ring with you, okay?

Shoutmon: Alright, I will.

Taigiru: Take this Necklace with you. And you better not break it okay?

Gumdramon: I won't.

Yuu: Damemon, this is my lucky Charm. Make sure you bring it back to me.

Damemon: Don't worry I will.

Yuu: You promise us?

Taiki: And don't forget... Whatever you are, I always be there for you.

Dream ended

Veemon: Yeah, a "Promise". Oh no, my head is mess up.

Veemon went to the Sandlot

Digimon: Hurry to the Sandlot! You're gonna be late!

He made it to Sandlot

Gomamon: Who are you gonna root for?

Biyomon: Both of them, of course.

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, Struggle-fiends of Digital Twilight Town. It's time for summer's most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day of the struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Scourge the Hedgehog?

?: Gazimon!

Announcer: And who will leave today as our new struggle Champion!?

All: Gabumon! Veemon!

Crowd: Scourge!

Announcer: Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next: Let's

All: Struggle!

Announcer 2: Hey, now. It's time to introduce today's combatants! The four bad Digimon who struggled their way through the preliminaries! Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Gazimon! Completely out of nowhere- who knew he'd make it so far THIS year? Shard the Metal Hedgehog! An underground favorite and local attitude problem: Gabumon! It's his first trip to the final!

Gabumon is looking at Veemon since yesterday

Announcer 2: And Struggle number 4 who happens to be my absolute favourite customer, Veemon! So, who will win this sweltering summer Struggle!? Who will take home for the Grand price. The summer price of Struggle- the Twelve Crystal trophy! And a chance to on our defending champion, Walt! It wont be long now, Folks. I suggest our challengers go over the official struggles rules before we begin!

They went to see the Rules

Announcer 2: You already know the rules, but a refresher can't hurt. It's easy! You've each got 100 Orbs. Attack to take away your opponent's Orbs. That's all you have. Land a hit and your opponent will drop Orbs. But if you're hit, you'll be the one losing Orbs, so watch out! Keep collection Orbs. When the match is over,the participant with the most Orbs wins! When you're ready go talk to the tournament promoter. He's in the ring.

He and Gabumon went to the Announcer, and they are going to fight

Veemon: Hey... I'm sorry about Yesterday.

Gabumon: Huh, you still worried about that? You have to learn how to let it go.

Veemon: But I got alot in my mind. Sorry.

Gabumon: Hey, what am I sorry for?

Announcer 2: Our first match of today's Sutrggle tournament will be between Veemon and his best friend, Gabumon!

He is fighting him and he won

Announcer 2: And the winner is Veemon! Not even friendship will show this Digimon down. And Gabumon couldn't put up a fight too.

He ran to Gabumon

Gabumon: (Sigh) I really lose this match from you. But still, you can win this tournament.

Veemon: Sure. And I have a lot of fun fighting you.

Gabumon is not happy

Gabumon: Yeah, I can't believe I lost from you.

Veemon: Come on, let's find a way to cheer you up.

Gabumon: No, I'm good. Thanks.

Then Gazimon and his gangs appeared

Gazimon Out of my way.

Gabumon: You in a rush to lose from him?

That Metal Hedgehog is laughing and he's looking at Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon

Gazimon: Don't ever mess with me.

Announcer: Whoa, just look at those sparks fly! I guess Gazimon didn't expect to fight one of his own boys!

Shard is fighting him and he's very good

Gabumon: When did Shard get that move?

Veemon: No clue.

And then Shard drop his Orb

Gazimon: I'm gonna get it!

He's gonna be it, but Shard get it and defeat Gazimon

Announcer: I-I'm not sure what just happened... um... the winner is... Shard! In a positively blistering comeback!

Gazimon: That's not Shard.

Veemon: What?

Gazimon: Fight him?

Veemon is looking at Shard the Metal Hedgehog

Announcer: It looks like Gazimon's withdrawn from the Struggle for third place.

Gabumon: So I'm in Third now? Aw, no!

He and Shard are going to fight

Announcer: Keep it clean, Fellas.

Announcer 2: And now, the match you've been waiting for: Veemon vs Shard!

He is fighting him and then everything got stop, except Hawkmon and Armadillomon and then Shard has turned into a Dusk

All: Again!

Then a Sword, Shield and Rod has appeared on their hands

All: Again?

They are fighting they and they defeat them all, and then a Black Coated guy is Clapping

?: Veemon. Hawkmon. Dorumon. All right. Fight fight fight. You really don't remember? It's me. You know, Impmon.

All: Impmon?

Impmon: Talk about blank with a capital "B" Boy oh boy, even the Dusk's aren't gonna crack this one.

He bring out his weapon

Veemon: Hold on, tell us what's going on!

Impmon This town is a replica from his creation, was it? Which means we don't have time for Questions and Answers. You're coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story.

Then everything is moving

Impmon: Aw, man.

All: What's going on!

Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon toss their Weapons and then it's on their Hand again

Impmon: Number 13, Veemon. The Digimon Warrior chosen one. Number 14, Hawkmon. The Digimon Mystic Chosen One. And Number 15, Armadillomon. The Digimon Guardian Chosen One.

Veemon: Okay, then. Let's do this

They are fighting him and then DiZmon has appeared

Impmon: So it was you.

He attacking, but he shield his attack

DiZmon: Boys. This Digimon speak nonsense!

Impmon: Guys! Don't let him deceive you!

DiZmon: Boys.

Impmon: Guys!

They are shouting to them and then their head is hurt

Veemon: Gabumon, Patamon, Gomamon, Gatomon, Tentomon, Biyomon, Palmon, Wormmon.

All: Gabumon! Pawaemon! Gomamon! Gatomon! Tentomon! Biyomon! Palmon! Wormmon!

Then everything has been rescued and they saw Shard collapsed

Announcer: Huh? What just happen?

Shard: What the? How did I get here?

He left the Tournament and then Veemon's Friends is coming to him

Patamon: Veemon!

Wormmon: You did it, Veemon!

Hours later

Gomamon: Hawkmon? Armadillomon? Veemon?

Crowd: Scourge!

They are Cheering to him

Palmon: Veemon! It's starting!

He went off to fight Scourge

Announcer: You two, play fair now. You're at the top of the bracket.

Scourge! There's only room for one more.

Announcer: Well, may the best boy win!

Scorage: Hey, Veemon. How about you throw the match for me?

Armadillomon: Veemon! Focus!

Scourge Let me win, and I'll make it worth you whole.

Veemon: It's that so!

Announcer: Veemon, our underdog Digimon Hero, versus Scourge the Hedgehog, our defending champion! The winner of this match will be the true champion! That's bragging rights for a whole year, folks!

Scorage: Whatever you think is right, you're wrong. And that was a big mistake.

He is fighting him and he won the Game

Biyomon: Veemon!

Gabumon: You won Veemon!

He won the Game and he got the Champion Belt and the Trophy and everyone is Cheering to him

At the Tower of Digital Twilight Town

Veemon is giving them Crystals to his friends, and they look at the sunset with their Crystal

Veemon: As promise.

Wormmon: Thank you, so much. Veemon.

Gabumon One more treasure for us to share.

Palmon: I got a Present, too... for all of us.

All: Whoa!

Veemon is losing his balance and he fell off the tower, Hawkmon and Armadillomon are going to save him, but they fell off too

Meanwhile

Taiki has grown up, two years ago

Akari: Taiki! Wait up!

It was Akari, she came here to see him.

Akari: Say. Do you want to go to the Digital World? Zenjirou is having a Kendo match and he don't want to come with me.

Taiki: Not today, sorry.

Akari: Why not?

Taiki: Do you remember our Friends from the Digital World? That we Hang out and have some Adventures?

Akari: You mean, Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon?

Taiki: Yeah.

Akari: I wonder what happen to them. I'm really miss them so much.

Taiki: They are far away. But I know we'll see them again.

Akari: Yes. Of course we will.

Taiki: And that Digimon.

Akari: What Digimon?

Taiki. The one who was a partner to me all the time- we have alot of adventure to save Digital World with Taigiru and Yuu even their Digimon Partners. His voice always used to be there... but now it's gone. I can't think of his face, or his name. I feel so awful about it, even Taigiru and Yuu, they forgot all about their names.. So I told them. We're not going back to the Digital World until I remember everything about them.

Akari: Are you sure you didn't make him up?

Veemon: (voice) Taiga?

He's head hurt

Meanwhile

Taigiru is walking home and then

Hawkmon: (Voice) Takumi?

He's head hurt

Meanwhile

Yuu is walking back home

Armadillomon: Keisuke?

Yuu's head is hurt

Back to Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon

They are still falling

Armadillomon: Keisuke...? What's happening to us?

Taiki: (Voice) Who are you? And that's not our name. I'm Taiki. This Yuu and Taigiru.

Veemon: Taiki.

Armadillomon: Yuu.

Hawkmon: Taigiru. You're the boys who was a partner to them.

Taiki: Who? Please, a name.

Veemon: I'm Veemon.

Hawkmon: Hawkmon.

Armadillomon: Armadillomon

Yuu: Okay, then. Can you tell me their names?

Damemon (Voice) You don't know my name? No good, Yuu.

Shoutmon: (Voice) What! You forgot my name!? Nice work, Taiki.

Gumdramon: Are you kidding me, you forget about my name. Way a go, Taigiru.

Taigiru: Huh?

Gumdramon: Okay. I think We'll give you a hint. Start with an "G" "S" and "D".

Back to Taigiru

Taigiru: My head. Hmm...

He went off running

Back to Yuu

Yuu: What happen to me? I wonder if...

He ran off too

Back to Taiki

Taiki wake up

Akari: Are you Alright?

He ran off and, he saw Taigiru and Yuu waiting for him, so he put a bottle to the river and it drifting away

Akari: What is that?

Taiki: A letter... I wrote it yesterday, to the Digimon I can't remember. I said that no matter where he is... I'm find him. One day. And when I stopped writing, I remembered we made a promise, something important. This letter where I start I just know it.

Akari: Hmm. I hope he and his friends gets it.

Yuu: He will. Start with an "D". Is it your name, Damemon?

Taigiru: Starts with a "G" I finally got you're name, Gumdramon.

Taiki: Start with an "S". I think I know you're name, Shoutmon.

Computer: Restoration at 79%

At the Computer room

A Black Coated person is toss the Crystal up

DiZmon: Their progress is astounding.

Lucemon: So what happen?

He put the Crystal on the Pouch

DiZmon: Taiga and his friends encounter with those Digimon, put their heart in contact with Taiki, Yuu and Taigiru's. And that, in turn, affected Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. You see...

Laylamon: Those boys. They're were a wonder.

DiZmon They weren't born like other Nobodies. They can interfere with the hearts and Memories of Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon and their Youkai Friends with them.

Quartzmpn: But who's Nobodies are they?

DiZmon: I could tell you... But first perhaps you could tell me your true name?

They take off their hood, it was Quartzmon, Lucemon and Laylamon

Quartzmon: It's Quartzmon.

Laylamon: I'm Laylamon

Lucemon: The names Lucemon.

DiZmon (Laugh) It's an Honor to see you, three!

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Day 5 and Summer Vacation End

At the Round Room

Impmon: What! I can't do it! You can't make me get rid of them!

Shurimon: It's an order. Why do you hesitate? You, who has been ruthless towards those who turned their backs of the Organization Digimon.

Impmon: But it's not like that! But They didn't betray us. They CAN'T come back!

Shurimon: If they doesn't return, you know what must do. Or you will face the consequences.

Then Shurimon aim his weapon to Impmon, and he miss

Then Apocalymon stopped him, and then he use energy to hurt him

Impmon: So you will turned my data into a Dusk? (Sigh) Fine. I'll do it! If that's what you want.

Back to Hawkmon

He is falling with his friends, Veemon and Dorumon and then he wake up, and he know it was a dream

Hawkmon: What a Nightmare. But which parts were the dream?

He went to the Usual Spot

Gabumon: Only three days left for summer vacation, so don't even mention that assignment!

Biyomon: But we agreed we'd get it finished today.

Veemon: Yesterday. Me, Hawkmon and Armadillomon fell of the school tower, haven't we?

Gomamon: You wouldn't be here if you did.

Armadillomon: And even though, that was close.

Palmon: Stop changing the Subject!

Gabumon: (Sigh) Okay! You win. We'll do the homework. To do our independence study. So, anybody got any bright ideas for a topic?

Veemon: Maybe we could study the stuff that's happening to me. You know, the dreams and the guys in white...

Gabumon: We don't want to hear about that.

Veemon: How come?

Gabumon: You know, things have been Strange with you, Hawkmon and Armadillomon and the town since the photos were stolen, right?

Tentomon: And tomorrow, we're all gonna search the town and find out what's been going on.

Palmon: Lots of Digimon are helping out.

Hawkmon: All that for us? I go get some ice cream!

He left

1 Hours later

They got ice creams

Tentomon: There's this strange rumour going around. Wanna hear it? You know the stone steps at Downtown Station? We use' em all the time, without even thinking about it. But- and this is the strange part- the steps count different going up and down!

Gatomon: You sure!?

Gomamon: And there are six other weird stories like that. It's like... the seven wonders of Digital Twilight Town.

Gabumon: We should search those for our school project! Gomamon, Tentomon, you're a genius!

Tentomon: There might be other rumours going around, too. Let's find them! I'm gonna look for the seven wonders...

Gabumon: Me, Patamon, Biyomon, Wormmon and Palmon will go find some new rumours! Come on!

Gomamon: That leave, me and your guys. Let's try the train first. To the station!

They went to the station

Tentomon: The time has come! Our hunt for the seven wonder's begin!

The others are here

Gatomon: Did you all find some rumours yet?

Palmon: Nothing on Market Street.

Gatomon: You guys think you're gonna find them. We're going to find them before you.

Patamon: Gabumon, It's not a race.

Gabumon: Well then, it's was.

Veemon: Come on, let's go!

They went to the Train and they shine their Crystal, except Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon their crystal is gone, after that they arrived

Gabumon: Guys, hurry!

They look at the Stairs

Hawkmon: Hmm, aren't these the steps that you told me. The ones that count different going up and down?

Gomamon: Well... actually, it's the stupidest thing ever, but...

Veemon: Why?

Tentomon: Gazimon's goon is one who counted. He's like "Every time I count, it's different, OKAY? Ha ha ha ha!

Dorumon: So he counted wrong?

Hamton nodded means Yes

Hawkmon: This one we know it's not true.

Gatomon: Look, there's no worried.

Veemon went off to find Seven Wonder and he look at the Wall and saw a Ball come out, he went after it and there are many balls come out from the Wall, so he stop it and then theirfriends show up

Tentomon: Oh, Veemon. It's just you.

Gatomon: Were you to one who throw that ball out of nowhere? That ball flew out of nowhere and totally started us.

Gomamon: Hey, I got it! This explain one of the seven wonders!

They left to find one, Armadillomon went to the Tunnel and saw Shard

Armadillomon: Shard?

He saw a Clone of Shard, so he's fighting them and then the Real Shard has appeared

Shard: What that you, Armadillomon? Oh, did you need this, Armadillomon? (He show him his club) Planning on getting in some practice, I think.

Armadillomon: Er, no, it's just that... there were so many of you...

Shard: What? So... many of me? I don't understand. Anyway, I'm done with this, Veemon. You can take some time.

He left and his Friends are here

Tentomon: So the mystery voice was just Shard practicing.

Armadillomon: Guys, there were a whole bunch of Shard clones here just a minute ago...

They didn't know that Shard has turned into a Dusk, so they went off to find the next rumour, Hawkmon is looking at the Fountain, and then he's Reflection is passing through him, and then it's going to fight him, and he Defeated it. And then he collapsed, and he's friend shows up

All: Hawkmon!

He get up

Gomamon: Are you alright

Hawkmon: Yes.

They look at the Fountain

Gomamon: Now that's spooky! I though I saw someone. But it was just my reflection. I bet this is behind one of those seven wonders!

They left to find another wonder

Hawkmon: Another me? I guess this Reflection is messing up my head.

He left and he saw a Bag moving, he tried to stop and he did it and then saw something crawl out

Hawkmon: Whoa!

It was just a Child Digmon, then he's Friends are here

Gatomon: Oh, it was just a Digimon. Did you let it out of the sack, Hawkmon?

Hawkmon: Yes.

Tentomon: This explain one of the seven wonder.

They didn't notice that the Digimon has turned into a Dusk

They left and went back to the town

Veemon: You know, that last wonder wasn't exactly wonderful.

Tentomon: I know, but don't say another word. But this next one is gonna be really great! Wonder number six!

Gabumon: We got another one!

Biyomon: The ghost train mystery!

Gomamon: Everybody knows that.

Gabumon Well, I haven't. Did you find out where the train run?

Palmon: You can see it from the sunset hill.

They all went to the hills

Tentomon: If the rumours are true, it will be here any minute.

Gomamon: For they say the train is empty. No driver. No conductor. No passenger... NO RETURN.

They are waiting for the train

Biyomon: We have to wait for the beach next year.

Gomamon: Yep, we better get jobs, the second vacation starts

?: Good afternoon, Rookies.

It was Gazimon

Gazimon: What are you doing out here?

Gomamon: What do you care?

Gazimon: I didn't. Tell me anyway.

Wormmon: We are waiting for the Ghost Train.

Gazimon: Waiting for the Ghost Train! (Laugh)

Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon is looking Angry at him

Gazimon: Why does looking at you always tired me out.

Veemon: Don't know. Maybe it's destiny.

Gazimon: Destiny... In that case, let's be friends. I don't feel cooperate with destiny.

Gabumon: When you ever have to cooperated with anything?

He left

Gatomon: Gazimon!

Gazimon: I know, tomorrow!

Veemon: Look!

Hawkmon: There it is!

Dorumon: I knew it!

They saw the Ghost Train

Veemon: It's really true... And there's really no one aboard! What's the catch? There's gotta be a catch, right?

They don't know

Hawkmon: Then it's real? Let's go to the station!

They went back to the Train Station

Armadillomon: Let's go in.

But Gabumon, Wormmon and Gatomon stop them

Veemon: What now?

Gabumon: You three are going to fell off.

They look back and find out the Train is gone

Hawkmon: What?

Announcer: The train will be arriving shortly.

The train has appeared

Gatomon: Come on, let's go home.

Dorumon: A train came from the beach. There was no driver, right?

Tentomon: Let's go.

Veemon: Right!?

Gabumon: (Grunt) Come on, we have to go home!

They went back home

Gabumon: Well, we finish it. The rumours are pathetic. End of story.

Biyomon: We can still make it sound good if we write about all the work we did.

Hawkmon: You know, we forgot one. The seventh wonder.

Gabumon: Why!? This is one is gonna be pathetic.

Veemon: Okay. Me, Hawkmon and Armadillomon will find out, Tentomon?

Gabumon: Good luck with that.

Biyomon: Boys?

Tentomon: (Sigh) It's at the Huanted Mansion.

They went off to find the Huanted Mansion and they found it

?: You know Something.

All: Whoa!

It was Tentomon And Gomamon

Tentomon: We were gonna check out the mansion tomorrow. It IS the most suspicious place.

Veemon: Okay?

They look at the Old Mansion

Gomamon: Even Gazimon's gang is gonna help.

Veemon: Huh? Why them?

Tentomon: That's right. Gabumon asked him to.

Dorumon: So what are we lookin' for?

Gomamon: Well, they saw there's three Boys who appears at the second floor window... even though no one's live here for years...

They looking at the window

And then they're in the White Room and saw all the Drawing

Taiga: Veemon...

Takumi: Hawkmon...

Keisuke: Dorumon...

Veemon: Taiga?

Hawkmon: Takumi?

Armadillomon: Keisuke?

Veemon: This is us... and Impmon's here too.

Taiga: You ARE Best Friends to him...

Veemon: Okay, that's very funny.

Keisuke: Don't you want to know the truth about who you really are?

Hawkmon: No one knows us better then us.

Keisuke: Yeah.

Armadillomon: But... I don't get what's been happening lately.

He saw a Drawing of Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon and his friends

Taiga: You know those eight, right?

Veemon: That's right. Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Jibanyan, USApyon, Komasan and Komajiro even Whisper. They are from the dream.

Taiga: About two years ago... some things happened, and I had to take apart the memories chained together in Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Heart. But now... We're putting them all back exactly the way they were. It's taking us along time, but pretty soon They will have all their memories again. The process has been affecting you, too, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon.

Armadillomon: You mean the Dream?

Yuuya: Yes. You three and them are connected. And... in order for them to become completely whole again... They needs you.

Veemon: Us? Why us?

Taiga: You hold the memories of what they are... They needs you, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon.

Veemon: Guys. Tell us, who are you?

Keisuke: We are Hackers with power over Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's memories and those around them?

Hawkmon: A Hacker?

Takumi: That's what DiZmon us? But we don't know why we have this power... We just did. I'm not ever sure there's a right way for us to use it.

Hawkmon: Well... We can't help you there. It's strange... Suddenly we feel like we don't know Yourself at all... I guess I would like to know. What do you know about us? That we don't?

Taiga: You... you thre were a Nobodies Digimon that never supposed to exist, Buster.

Veemon: What...? A Nobodies Digimon? How could you say something like that, even if there were true.

Keisuke: We're sorry, I guess Something... really are better left unsaid.

Back to them

They is standing nothing

Gomamon: Guys! Guys!

Veemon: Huh?

Tentomon: Did you see them?

Hawkmon: Of course. Right there.

They look at the Curtain

Tentomon: Looks empty. It's just a curtain moving. There must be a draft somewhere. I'm surprised this old place even has curtains.

Armadillomon: I think so. Well let's head back to the Usual Spot. Our friends are waiting.

They went back to the Usual Spot

Biyomon: Hey, you guys. How it go?

Gomamon: Three boys from the window turned out to be a curtain flapping in the wind.

Palmon: I figured as much. The report's already done.

Tentomon: Excellent!

Gator: So, wanna go to find Gabumon? He's probably at the Tower of Digital Twilight Town. You know... we only have two more days together.

Veemon: For what?

Patamon: Summer Vacation.

Veemon: Oh, right.

They went to the Tower of Digital Twilight Town and Gabumon is eat the Ice Cream

Gabumon: Tomorrow, we search the town.

Gomamon: Next Day's the fair.

Gatomon: The last day of summer.

Gabumon: Don't say it! It makes me hurt.

Tentomon: Not if you explode from all that ice cream first.

All: (Laugh)

Meanwhile

Lucemon: Why did you show them the train?

DiZmon: Because they missed the trip to the beach.

Lucemon: Well... that's almost kind of you.

DiZmon: Now, what about you? Are the holes in your memory starting to fill in?

Quartzmon: Of course... the haze is clearing.

DiZmon: The same thing is happening to everyone who has ties to Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. Very soon, to them, they'll be like a good friend who's gone away for Years.

They sit down their own chair

Laylamon: We waited, and now we want to know. What is it that you want?

DiZmon: Revenge.

Laylamon: Revenge?

DiZmon: Now, for the finishing touches. First, we must dispose of Taiga and his friends. They did a good job with Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon, but it's high time they disappeared. Veemon and his friends isn't the only ones who was never meant to exist as a Nobodies. Take care of it, Quartzmon, Laylamon, Lucemon.

Computer: Restoration at 97%

Dream

Komasan: Oh, is that all that's left of the world's taken by the Heartless, Zura?

Gumdramon: Those world will be restored, if we defeated Lucemon, right?

Damemon: But if we do defeat him. Then all these world will be restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?

Lucemon: All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence.

Shoutmon: That's not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in.

Gumdramon: But we've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!

Lucemon: Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness...

Shoutmon: You're wrong, Lucemon. But we know this, without a doubt.

Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon: Kingdom Hearts... is light!

Fuyunyan: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon! Let's close this door for good!

Psychemon: Keep them safe even mine.

Shoutmon: Taiki!

Damemon: Yuu!

Gumdramon: Taigiru!

Taiki: Shoutmon!

Yuu: Damemon!

Taigiru: Gumdramon!

Then the two world has shaken Seperated from each other, and Shoutmon and his friends have their Human Partner's hand

Shoutmon: Taiki. Remember what you said before. I'm always with you, too. We'll come back for you. We promise!

Taiki: I know you will!

Taigiru: Good luck, Gumdramon!

Yuu: Be careful, Damemon!

Whisper: Now then, what should we do?

Gumdramon: We gotta find Psychemon and the others.

Komasan: So where do we start to find the Door to the light, Zura?

And they look down and the saw Hidabat

Jibanyan: Hidabat?

Komajiro: Hidabat? Where have you been, Zura?

They saw letter on his wings

USApyon: Hey, that's Fuyunyan seal, Dani.

Gumdramon: Hey. Have you seen Fuyunyan?

He is running and they are going to chase him

Damemon: Let's go!

Two year's ago

Veemon and His Friends came from the Portal with their Hoods on

Apocalymon: I've been to see them. And they have same power and data like you.

Veemon: Who are you?

Two years later

They are in the Digital World That's Never Was and then it began to rain, they already put on their hoods and then Heartless Appeared, Veemon bring out two Swords, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, even Hawkmon and Armadillomon being out two Shield and Staff and now he and he's Friends and gonna fight, then they saw 3 Digimon on top of the Skyscraper, they are fighting them

Psychemon: Why!? Why you have the Power of Warrior, Mystic and Guardian?

Veemon: Quite!

Dream End

Veemon wakes up, and look at the town

Hours later

Gabumon and his friends friends are talking, then Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon appeared

Veemon: Wow, I couldn't sleep last night.

They didn't respond to him

Hawkmon: Guys?

He touch Gabumon's Shoulder and it went pass through him

All: What the!?

They left and they didn't saw Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon, they left the Usual Spot and find out everything in Digital Twilight Town is empty and then Dusk has appeared, then Impmon appeared too.

Impmon: Look it what it's come to. I've been given these clean orders to destroy you. If you refuse to come back with me.

Veemon: Me and my friends were... best friends to you?

Impmon: Yeah... but I'm not going to turned you're data into a dusk for... Wait a minute! You finally remember?

Armadillomon: Well... We are.

Impmon: Yes! But, you know, gotta make sure and all. So, Umm... What's our boss's name?

They doesn't like it

Impmon: I cannot believe this.

They grab the sticks and it turned into a Sword, Shield and Rod, they're fight all the Dusk, and he finish them. Impmon is going to fight, but he got stop. They heard a voice

DiZmon: Veemon! Hawkmon! Armadillomon! To the mansion! The time has come!

Veemon: Gabumon! Patamon! Gomamon! Gatomon! Tentomon! Biyomon! Palmon! Wormmon!

They left, and Impmon is unfrozen

Impmon: The Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon I know is long gone. Alright, I see how it is...

They went to the Mansion and find out the gate is covered in thorn, and then Dusk has appeared

Armadillomon: How can we get in now?

And then a Vision happened, it show a Rod. Armadillomon know what he must do, he use his Magic to the Thorns from the gate, and now is open. They went to the Mansion and then 3 hooded Person is fighting off the Dusk.

In the White Room

They saw a Drawing of him and his friends leaving and then they got their head hurt

They are leaving the City and Impmon is watching them

Impmon: You're minds made up?

Armadillomon: Why would those Power's chooses us? We have to know.

Impmon: You can't turned on the Organization Digimon!

Flashback has ended

They saw Taiga and his friends

Veemon: Organization 15 Digimon's... They are bad group.

Keisuke: Bad or good, I don't know. They're a group of incomplete Digimons who wish to be whole. To that end, they're desperately searching for something.

Veemon: Like what?

Takumi: Kingdom Hearts.

Veemon laugh a little

Taiga: Okay, what's so funny?

Veemon: It's just, I think- we been running away from the question we really wanna ask:what's gonna happen to us now? Just tell us, please. We don't really care about that anymore.

Taiga: You are...

They saw them Fading

Veemon: Taiga!

Then DiZmon appeared

DiZmon: There is no knowledge that has a power to change your fate.

Hawkmon: Even if it doesn't, we wanna know. We have the right to know!

DiZmon: A Nobodies doesn't have a right to know. Like a Nobodies. Not even it has the right to be.

Dorumon: So what IS a Nobody?

Then 3 Black Coated person appeared

Quartzmon: DiZmon. We're out of time, too many Nobodies!

Then Taiga and his friends appeared came out of the Portal

Taiga: Veemon. Nobodies like you, your friends and us are only half a person. You won't disappeared, you're be whole!

Veemon: We'll disappeared.

Hawkmon: Are you... Serious?

DiZmon: No further outburst!

He stop them

Keisuke: No! You and your friends won't disappeared! You won't!

DiZmon covered their mouth

Armadillomon: Let them go!

They after him, but 3 Black Coated person stop them

Taiga: Veemon! Hawkmon! Armadillomon! You will meet us again! And then we can talk about everything. We may not know it's you. And you may not know it's me or my friends. But we will meet again. Someday soon, we promise!

They disappeared

Veemon: Let them go! Taiga!

Hawkmon: Takumi!

Armadillomon: Keisuke!

They saw a Sketchbook on the Table and they went off

At the Library

They saw drawing on the Table, Veemon draw the same one on the Sketchbook and then it's glow, and reveal an underground floor

At the Computer Room

They saw a Computer and then they got their head hurt

Flashback

At the Round Room

All the Organization Digimon's members are here and Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon are sitting on their own chair. Veemon and his friends are running away from the Dusk, and defeated Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon

Psychemon: Why!? Why you have the Power of Warrior, Mystic and Guardian?

Veemon: Quite!

Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon, knocked Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon out

At the Computer Room

Quartzmon: Can this thing work?

DiZmon: If we can maintain the simulation town from the Real World that my Partner made for me like that boy, until Taiga and his friends finishes chaining together Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's memories.

Lucemon: But what will happen to them?

DiZmon: They holds half of Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's power within them. In the end, they'll have to give it back. Until then, they'll need another personality to throw off his pursuer's.

Laylamon: I feel kinda bad for them.

DiZmon: It's a fate of a Nobody.

He teleport Veemon and his friends from the Machine.

Flashback has ended

They are so angry about everything, the Town, their lives and DiZmon It's because DiZmon did this to them. And then they destroy the Computer and they went to the Door

Dorumon: We're gonna get him for this!

They saw a Dusk and they're fighting them, and they defeat them, then Impmon appeared

Impmon: You did great, Boys.

Veemon: Impmon...

Impmon: You really do remember me this time? I'm so FLATTERED!

He bring out a Fire wall

Impmon: But you're too late...

They bring two Weapons, Two Sword, Two Shields and Two Rods

Impmon: Two?

They bring out his weapon and they Began to fight, and then they defeated him

Flashback has started

Impmon: If you went of their bad side and they will eliminated you.

Veemon: Who cares. None of them will miss us.

Impmon: That's not true. But I am.

He look down

Flashback has ended

Veemon: Impmon...

Impmon: Let's meet again, okay?

Armadillomon: Sure. We will.

Impmon: Pathetic. Just because you have a next life...

He disappeared, They saw in 5 Chamber Pods

Hawkmon: Guys, look. It's that...

Armadillomon: It is.

Veemon: Jibanyan, USApyon, Komasan, Komajiro, and that butler ghost, what's his name?

Armadillomon: Whisper?

Veemon: Yeah, Whisper.

They went to the Room and saw DiZmon

DiZmon: At last, the Digimon, Warrior, Mystic and Guardians.

Veemon: Who are you talking to? Us? Or Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon?

DiZmon: To half of them, of course. You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization 15 Digimon's.

Hawkmon: Why? And who are you?

DiZmon: I am a servant of the world. (Laugh) And, if I'm a servant, then you should consider yourself a tool, at best.

Armadillomon: It's that a Joke you made? Because we don't like that!

They're attacked him, but they went through him

DiZmon: I forgot to tell you. This is only a data-based projection.

They scream in anger, they slash him and he disappeared

All: (Panting)

Then DiZmon is behind him

DiZmon: Look, I'm over sure.

Armadillomon: You will regret for this!

DiZmon: You should share some of that hatred with Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. Their far too nice for their own good.

Veemon: No way! Our hearts belong to us!

They slash him and he disappeared, and then three Chamber Pod of Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon has opened

Veemon: Shoutmon...

Hawkmon: Gumdramon...

Armadillomon: Damemon...

Veemon: You three are lucky Digimon's Looks like our summer vacation is... over.

 **Kingdom Hearts 2 (Digimon Stories)**


	4. Awaken and New Journey

At the Train Station

A black coated person left the Train

In Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's mind

Veemon appeared and look at Shoutmon, Hawkmon appeared and look at Gumdramon, Armadillomon appeared and look at Damemon

Veemon: Shoutmon?

Hawkmon: Gumdramon?

Armadillomon: Damemon?

Gumdramon: Huh?

Damemon: Is someone there?

Shoutmon: Who's there?

Jibanyan: Shoutmon!

USApyon: Gumdramon!

Whisper: Damemon!

Komasan: Are you okay?

Komajiro: Can you wake up?

They are awake and three Chamber Pod is opening and they saw their friends

Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon: Jibanyan! USApyon! Komasan! Komajiro! Whisper!

They hug to each other

Whisper: (Yawn) That was some good nap!

Gumdramon: You saying, we were sleeping?

Whisper: I guess we must have been, or I don't think we be so sleepy...

Komasan: When do you think we went to sleep, Zura?

USApyon: Hmm...

Shoutmon: Let's see... we defeated Lucemon... Restored the world's... found our Partners... Oh right, and then we went to look for our friends. I think that's right so far.

Jibanyan: Then what happen, Nyan?

Komajiro: What does your Yo-Kai Pad say, Whisper?

Whisper: I don't want to use it, I think I know everything...

He doesn't know, so he check his Yo-Kai pad

Whisper: Hm? I think we have one sentence... Thank Taiga, Takumi and Keisuke. I wonder who it was?

They don't know who it was

Jibanyan: Some Yo-Kai Pad you had.

Whisper: Oh! Um... Let's... let's find out where we are.

They went left and they went too usual Spot, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon is looking around the town

Shoutmon: You know, I think I know this place.

Gumdramon: Me too. This place is like a Digital World.

Jibanyan: Is it part of the Zone from you're world, nyan?

Damemon: Not really. It's a Different one. And I think we been here.

USApyon: What's it called, dani?

Shoutmon: Um... I think I don't remember.

They went there and they meet Gabumon and his friends

Gabumon: Is there something you need?

Shoutmon: No.

Gatomon: Now you know, this is our spot.

They don't know who they are

Gomamon: Um...

Gumdramon: What is it?

Tentomon: You look new here in town. I'm Tentomon and this is Gomamon.

Patamon: Patamon.

Gabumon: Gabumon. And this is Wormmon. We have some homework to do.

Biyomon: I'm Biyomon, this is Gatomon and Palmon. Say, have you finish your summer homework yet?

Damemon: Homework? Well... No.

Wormmon: And what's your name?

Whisper: Allow to introduce ourselves. This is Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. Even us, this is Jibanyan, USApyon, Komasan and Komajiro and I'm Whisper.

Palmon: Um.. Guys. We just meet someone who was looking for you.

Gomamon: He look in a hurry.

Tentomon: He has a black coat on it. So I'm can't see his face. And he floating in mid air.

They want to know who it was, and they know it

Jibanyan: Fuyunyan!

Shoutmon: That's right! Where did you see him?

Patamon: At the Train Station.

Damemon: Train Station. Got it.

They went off to the Train Station and they saw Dusk coming and they don't know who they are, they are fighting, and they look so tired of fighting. And then Someone is saving them

Jibanyan: Fuyunyan?

Fuyunyan: (Whispering) Quite. You have to board the train and leave the town, the train knows the way.

He give them a Pouch

Fuyunyan: Take this one with you.

They left

Jibanyan: Fuyunyan...

He already left

Gumdramon: Was it... Him?

Whisper: it could have been. Yes, I know it was, whis!

Komasan: Thank goodness! He's alright, Zura!

Gumdramon: Hmm... Fuyunyan was locked in the realm of darkness, right?

Whisper: That's right.

Damemon: But we just saw him...

Komajiro: Of course.

Shoutmon: If they are here, that means our friends are here!

Jibanyan: They gotta be, nyan.

Shoutmon: Well, Me, Gumdramon and Damemon are looking for Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon. Then can go back to Digital World and the Human World together. Our Partners there waiting for us. What are you guys gonna do?

They don't know what to do

USApyon: Shoutmon, really. Do you have to ask, Dani?

Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon: (Laugh)

Jibanyan: Hey, what's so funny, nyan?

Gumdramon: Your Face!

They look at each other and they know what he mean, and they Laugh

Shoutmon: What do you say, Guys? Let's stick together for one more journey. To... where again?

Whisper: We have to board the train!

Gumdramon: Oh Yeah!

Damemon: Come on!

They went off to get the Train, and then the Gabumon and his friends are here

Gabumon: Wait, you guys! Hey, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon...

Shoutmon: What is it?

Gabumon: Nothing, but..

Gatomon: We came to see you off. It just seemed like something we oughta do.

Gumdramon: Oh... you sure? Thanks!

They heard the bell ring

Palmon: You better hurry and get your tickets.

Damemon: Sure.

He went to the ticket booth and bring out the Pouch

Biyomon: (Gasp)

Jibanyan: What is it, nyan?

She show them the Pouch she had

Whisper: They look the same.

Biyomon: Of course.

Shoutmon: 9 Ticket's please. I can't a feeling like we won't see this town again...

Gumdramon: Me too.

Damemon: So am I.

USApyon: Why not, dani?

Whisper: You're thinking too much.

Gumdramon: Yeah. You're right.

They went to the Train

Damemon: Alright. Let's go. Good bye.

Gabumon: Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon. Are you sure we haven't met before?

Damemon: I think so.. why do you ask?

Gabumon: I don't know. It just reminds someone we know.

Shoutmon: Hm... I see.

Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon has a single tear, and they look at it, it make them go worried

Shoutmon: Huh?

Damemon: What the?

Gumdramon: What's the matter with me?

Biyomon: Are you Alright?

Shoutmon: We're fine. Don't know where it came from.

Gatomon: Pull youself together.

Damemon: Okay, see ya

They went to the Train and it left,

In the Train

Shoutmon is looking at the Pouch and saw a Purple Crystal, Yellow Crystal and Red Crystal inside, He, Gumdramon and Damemon picked it up and look so sad

Gumdramon: Guys. I think... we're so sad...

Whisper: Don't worry. We'll be back.

Komajiro: He's right. We can go see Gabumon and his friends again.

Shoutmon: Okay.

Then the Train is heading to another world

At the Hill

Impmon: Well... I guess that's that's.

?: Let's go.

Impmon: To where? We don't have any homes from Digital World and the Human World? We don't exist.

Takumi: Of course, it's true we don't have any homes... But there IS someplace we want to go. And someone that we want to see.

He look at the Cards of Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon even Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon

Impmon: Same here. So... do you three want to let us go? I know you're here to get rid of us, but...

Keisuke: DiZmon wants to get rid of us?

? 2: You better go.

Impmon: Are you sure you're seriously?

? 3: We owe you all.

Taiga: For what?

? 1: In Digital Castle Oblivion. You helped us.

Impmon: Well, you don't have to tell me twice.

He open a portal

Takumi: We appreciated, thank you.

They went to the Portal and so does Impmon

Meanwhile

The Train has arrived and our Heroes left, and then train is gone

Shoutmon: Oh, well. There goes our ride.

They saw Digimon

Whisper: What's going on, whis?

?: (Laugh) I sent some of my Minions inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say. Even though, he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it doesn't matter how tough he is- once he's a heartless, he'll do as I say!

Jibanyan: A Heartless?

?: That's right! They're those things thing that came out of the darkness in people's hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at his side, my friend Myotismon is gonna conquer everything! And since I got my debt to pay. I'm going to round up all the other worlds and bhilding an army of heartless, special for him. Why am I talking to you for anyway? Go on, leave! I'm behind schedule as it is.

Shoutmon: Or you gonna find something new.

?: Or really?

He turned back and he look shook

?: (Gasp) Oh No! It's you guys!

All: DemiDevimon!

DemiDevimon: Why are guys doing here, anyway?!

USApyon: What are YOU doing here, Dani?

Damemon: You know him?

Komajiro: Yes, we know him. Fuyunyan said about DemiDevimon is been causing trouble for ages in the Digital World and our world. Enma banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escape?

DemiDevimon: You all want to know why I escape? Well, Myotismon got me out, that's how! And now you world- no, no,no, all the world- are gonna belong to your truly. Cause Myotismon's gonna help me conquer them!

Shoutmon: Myotismon... Hm.

They all laugh

DemiDevimon: What are you laughing for!? Myotismon's power is so great-

Gumdramon: Sorry to say this, but... He's gone!

Whisper: We defeat him 2 Years ago, and I don't think he could help you.

DemiDevimon: What! You mean... you're the ones who did it!

Shoutmon: Well, we might had something to do with it.

DemiDevimon: That's it! Heartless! Get them!

They are fighting the Heartless and they defeated them

DemiDevimon: (Growl) You will have to wait! No one, and I mean no one, messing with the strongest Digimon name DemiDevimon!

Damemon: So "Strongest" DemiDevimon. Who lives in that tower, anyway?

DemiDevimon: You want to know? It was Yen Sid who lives here. Because he's probably a heartless by now!

Jibanyan: Master Yen Sid lives here!?

He went to the Door

Komasan: Yen Sid is Fuyunyan's apprentice!

Shoutmon: Cool! Sound Powerful like Omnimon!

They went to the Tower and DemiDevimon is not happy, After defeated the Heartless in the Tower

Jibanyan: Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things haven't changed for 2 Years, nyan.

Whisper: Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then.

Shoutmon: Then that means...

Gumdramon: That means the world's aren't at peace after all?

They made to the top of the Tower and they met Yen Sid

Jibanyan: Master Yen Sid! It's an honor!

Shoutmon: Hi!

Gumdramon: Shoutmon! Show some respect! You cannot shout at him!

Yen Sid: So, you are Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon from the Digital World. Now then, have you seen Fuyunyan?

Whisper: Well, yes, Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to them.

Gumdramon: Yeah... Fuyunyan has been quite busy or late.

Yen Sid: Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructions you four falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared.

Gumdramon: You saying... we have to go on another quest? I was looking forward to find our Friends, Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon, so we could go back to the Digital World and Reunited our Partners in the Human World.

Yen Sid: Yes, I know. However, everything in your journey, Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the Digital World.. whether you will return alone or with your friends... And, whether or not the world will still be there. And the key that connects them all is you, three.

Shoutmon: We're... the Key?

Gumdramon show his Glowing hand from his Gold Rings on his Wrist, Damemon show him a Shield on his Back and Shoutmon show his Sword

Yen Sid: Chosen Digimon from the Mystic, Warrior and Guardian's Power! You are the key that will open the door to light.

He summon the book

Yen Sid: This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for you journey. Study it carefully. Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront.

After finish the book

Damemon I don't get it- how come the Heartless are still running around?

Yen Sid: Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of heartless from the great darkness; make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real- and darkness yet lingers in every heart. The Heartless are fewer. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them.

Komajiro: So, that must mean... if everyone's heart was full of light, the heartless will go away!

Yen Sid: Now it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter.

He show them USApyon

USApyon: Dani!

And it turned into a Heartless

Yen Sid: If one such as you, USApyon, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a heartless. But you know this.

USApyon: Okay, then.

Yen Sid: The Heartless are always lurking and even seeking to capture new hearts. Never let you guard down! Now then...

He show them the Dusk

Yen Sid: At times, if someone with a strong heart and will- be they evil or good- becomes a heartless, the empty wheel they leave behind beginner activity a will of its own. An empty Vessel whose hearts has been stolen away... a Spirit that goes on even as it's body fades from Existence- for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse- they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived!

Shoutmon: Nobodies... they don't actually exist...

Then more Dusk has appeared

Yen Sid: Now then... the being you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of Nobody. But there are others- so larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant! On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusk's. They will all attempt to do you harm.

They disappeared

Yen Sid: Still, they are noting but empty shells, destined to return to darkness. But...

He show 3 Black hooded person

Yen Sid: The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization 15 Digimon's. It commands the lesser Nobodies.

Gumdramon: Organization 15 Digimons.

They don't know who they are

Yen Sid: While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working toward a goal. What that goal is, we do not know. The Digimon sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Crest, and with it, closed the door. Now he's and his team traveling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization 15 Digimon

Damemon: Then I guess we better go find him first!

Jibanyan: But where could he be, nyan?

Whisper: Well, we won't know until we look.

Shoutmon: Yeah, and Fuyunyan must know where our Friends, because the 12 of us were together in the realm of darkness when we closed the door. You know, after we Defeated Lucemon

Yen Sid: So, before you go you will need more suitable tracking clothes. You really need some new Outfit's for you, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon. Cause you need some new outfit for your journey. Through there, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments.

Jibanyan: Wow, Shoutmon! You lost all you're Scars around you're head except those two below your eyes.

Shoutmon: I guess it's gone now.

USApyon: Gumdramon, you're now looking taller like Shoutmon now.

Gumdramon: Wow, now me and Shoutmon have the same height.

Komasan: And even though, Damemon. You not so chubby anymore you look thinner and grow taller.

Damemon: Wow, I'm not Big anymore.

They went to the Door

Shoutmon: Us, you guys, Our Friends. I don't care who those Organization is or what it's planning. With the 12 of us- I mean, 9 of us- there's nothing to scared about. Right?

Whisper: Yes!

The saw Shoutmon and his Friends

Flora: Well, look who's here, dears. Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Jibanyan, USApyon, Komasan, Komajiro and Whisper.

Merryweather: Oh, you three were looking for new outfits, you come to the right place.

Fauna: I'll do the Designing.

Fauna is using her magic on Shoutmon and then scarf is green

Merryweather: Oh, that will never do!

She use her magic and then Gumdramon's Vest is Blue

Flora: Oh, now, now, Dears.

She use her magic on Damemon and his Arm's and it turned Red

Fauna: But, don't you like this better?

She use her magic on Gumdramon's Vest and it turned Green again

Flora: Hold on!

Fauna: Are you certain?

Merryweather: Blue!

They messing around and then someone is spying on them

Shoutmon: Aw man! Can you all design together?

They Realize their Mistake

Flora: Okay, Dears. Together now. And no more squabbling!

They are using their Magic together and then Shoutmon has a new Vest, A Gloves, Bandana on his Neck, New Shoes even his Headset has a Xros Heart Symbol on it, Gumdramon has a Goggles on his Forehead, a New Vest, a New Shirt, A New Glove, New Shoes and a Crown Necklace even Damemon has a new Shoes, a Bandana on his Forehead and even a Gloves

Flora: Oh, My!

Fauna: Ooh, it's lonely.

Merryweather: Oh, Yes, He does look very dashing.

Flora: Now, those aren't ordinary garments.

Fauna: They have very special powers.

Then Flora is giving them a Drive Orb

Fauna: Take the Orb, dear.

They take the Orb

Flora: And watch, how it happen.

Then they got a Valor Form and a new sword, new Shield and a new Rings

Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon: Wow!

All: Ooh!

Whisper: Two Swords, Two Shield and four Gold Rings.

Merryweather: This journey's gonna be twice as difficult as your last.

All: (Sigh)

Flora: The garments also have other powers- but you will have to discover what they are as you continue on your journey.

Shoutmon: Alright, we'll do what we can. And thank you so much!

Fauna: Oh, and there's something else for you from Master Yen Sid.

Whisper: Alright.

They went to see him and then the Yo-Kai Plane appeared

USApyon: It's the Yo-Kai Plane!

Shoutmon: So are we ready to go?

They nod and they saluted to Yen Sid

Yen Sid: Now, now, just a moment. Because of your previous endeavours, the world's have returned to their orignal states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared.

Jibanyan: So how can we get around, nyan?

Yen Sid: Do not fear. If what the Digimons suspected proves true, the world's have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking Special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know... However, the Xros Loader will serve as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the Xros Loader, return to the Yo-Kai Plane. Though the world's may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties. As do our hearts.

Gumdramon: Our hearts are connected.

Yen Sid: That is correct.

Damemon: Okay.

Yen Sid: But be warned. As you proceed... The Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths: Corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the world's.

Damemon: Aw! That's not good!

Yen Sid: Now then, that is all the information I can give to you. Go for, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Jibanyan, USApyon, Komasan, Komajiro, Whisper Everybody is waiting for you.

Shoutmon: Alright, let's get going Everyone!

USApyon: Master Yen Sid!

Komajiro: Thank you for all the Help.

They left

Back to the Fairies

Merryweather: My Goodness! What's that?

It's a Raven and it show a Cloth

Merryweather: Haven't we seen this somewhere before?

Fauna: Yes, dear. I wonder whose it was...

Merryweather: (Gasp) It must be her friends, Myotis-

She covered her mouth

Flora: No! We mustn't remember his name! Oh dear...

Merryweather: Oh No! Her friends is coming back! What'll we do!? Oooh- what'll we do!?

Fauna: Perhaps we should tell Master Yen Sid.

Flora: Yes. That's what we must do. Hurry!

They left except Merryweather, she know who it was

Merryweather: Myotismon!

She left and Myotismon is laughing


	5. Digital Hollow Bastion and Organization

After they left the Mysterious Castle and Twilight Town, they saw one World

Shoutmon: Only one?

USApyon: Oh no.

Whisper: Wait! I think I know what that world is.

They went to that World

Meanwhile

DemiDevimon: Myotismon? Myotismon? Look like they did finish him off. This Castle sure has nothing. No food and no nothing. And what should we do for our plan?

Then he saw Crow and he look so shook

Meanwhile

Our Hero's find themselves in Digital Hollow Bastion

Gumdramon: It's Digital Hollow Bastion!

Whisper: And even though, everything looks different.

Komasan: I hope Metal and the others are here.

Then saw a Heartless

Komajiro: Oh no. Looks like we have do for some fighting.

 **Digital Hollow Bastion**

They went off and they someone familiar

Jibanyan: Pumpkinmon? Gotsumon?

Shoutmon: Who were they?

Whisper: They were friends to Fuyunyan! Before the Heartless shows up, they traveled the worlds on the Yo-Kai Plane. They werr helping to set up some accessories.

USApyon: Accessories System!

Pumpkinmon: What's all that noise?

They turned around

Gotsumon: Well, if it isn't our friends! It's great to see you again!

Komasan: So do you, Zura.

Pumpkinmon: If only we were.. we cannot seem to recreate this Favorite Ice Cream for our Boss. We'd make some ingredients for my potion if we just got it right.

They taste it and it taste bad

Gotsumon: Yuck! Taste like Gym Socks!

They went off and they saw something strange

Jibanyan: What is that, nyan?

?: That's the town defense mechanism.

They saw up there and it was Marine

Shoutmon: Marine!

Marine: Look out!

They saw Nobodies and they defeated them

Marine: Hey, you guys!

She jump off

Marine: I see you still in top form!

Gumdramon: What do you expect? Looks like you growing up for 2 Years.

Marine: Well, what did YOU expect?

Whisper: How are you friends?

Marine: Their great in the Digital World of Hollow Bastion.

Shoutmon: Hey, Marine. Have you seen our friends?

Marine: Not really.

That make Shoutmon sad

Marine But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again.

Shoutmon: (as Metal) "If we never meet again, we will never forget each other".

Marine: Is that the Line for Metal Sonic?

They Laugh

Marine: Everybody's working on stuff over at Shahra's house. Come on.

They went to Shahra's house

Marine: Welcome to the Digital Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee.

Tikal: You have arrived!

Omega: Look who's Finally back.

Metal: I knew it.

Shoutmon: New about that?

Metal: Every Digimon in Digital Hollow Bastion suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time.

They look shook

Gumdramon: You all remember? Hold on! Does that mean you guys forgot about us?!

Whisper: I cannot believe they forget about me!

Marine So where have you guys been all this time?

Komajiro: We were sleeping.

Omega: How long? Around the Galaxy?

They don't know why?

Tikal: It doesn't matter now. This is great. Everyone's together again!

Shoutmon: So, uh... we're trying to find our friends. Have you seen them?

The nodded means no

All: Aww (They look down)

Tikal: Sorry about that. But let us know if there's anything we can do to help. Okay?

Damemon Alright, Thank you.

Omega: Don't ever thank us yet?

Metal: Digital Hollow Bastion's go a problem. A big problem.

Gumdramon: Are you saying about, Nobodies? And Heartless?

Marine: Yep!

Shoutmon: You look like you need our help.

Metal Then let's cut to the Chase. Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Jibanyan, USApyon, Komasan, Komajiro, Whisper. We are helping the eight of you might give us a hand around here.

Shoutmon: Like we're gonna say no to you?

Metal:... Look like I forgot who I'm dealing with.

Jibanyan: Hey, what do you mean, nyan?

Tikal: Just think of it as a sort of "Metal compliment"

They left the house

Metal: Follow me to the Bailey- there's something you need to see.

He left then Shahra's appeared

Shahra: I knew it was you? Your right on time.

USApyon: It's Shahra!

Marine: Shoutmon and his friends are going to help us!

Shahra: Wonderful! And we're counting on you.

All: Right!

Shahra: Hold on! Did you give them the card's, Tikal?

Tikal: Oh, that's right.

She give them the Card

Tikal: This is for you. Metal would like you to have those.

Shoutmon: Digital Hollow Bastion restoration Committee Honourary Member!

USApyon: Membership Cards!

Komasan & Komajiro: Monge!

Whisper: I feel so happy inside.

Jibanyan: I never have one before, nyan.

Gumdramon: Hey, thanks Met- Oh, yeah. We were supposed to be at the Bailey!

They are at the Bailey

Metal: Look.

They saw Heartless far away

All: Whoa!

Metal: We were trying to restore Digital Hollow Bastion for them, Even though we are trying to go to the Real World and help everyone. But the link to the Real World has been cut by the Heartless.

Gumdramon: How long will you all restored it?

Metal: . Who knows- maybe even something better. They need our help from the Hearltess. But I'm sure we can handle everything. Except... for that... and that..

They saw 2 Dusk

Shoutmon: We will handle them!

Metl Well, that's great to hear. So Shoutmon- do you know what's happening?

Shoutmon: There is a Digimon named DemiDevimon, who's been going around plotting with the Heartless. And he's not very good to clean his claw. The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies.

Whisper: And those Organization 15 Digimon are in charge, Too!

? 1: (Voice) You called?

They heard a Voice

? 1: You're doing well.

Shoutmon: Who's there?

? 1: This called for a celebration.

Then Nobodies appears and they fighting them and they defeated them

? 1: The Mystic, Warrior and Guardian's... a truly marvelous power. We're it only in more... capable hands...

They heard laughing

Shoutmon: Where are you!?

Then a Black Coated person appeared with more of them

Komajiro: Monge! Organization 15 Digimon!

Damemon: Alright! We can fight them!

? 1: What a shame.. And here I though we could be friends.

They disappear

Jibanyan: Stop!

Then another black coated appeared

Jibanyan: What are you doing?

? 2: Oops. Sorry.

Gumdramon: Can you just move!?

? 2: Now do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?

Shoutmon: Can you get out of the way!

? 2: No way! You can talk all you want. But that won't change a thing.

USApyon: Looks like we're gonna make you move, Dani!

? 2: You see, that would work- if I were just any old Digimon. Except I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing "any old" and out me.

Damemon: Are you sure? Tough talk for Digimon who stood on the sidelines while his naughty Nobodies did the fighting!

? 2: Oh, boy. I think you got the wrong impression.

Shoutmon: You gonna cry like a whimp?

? 2: No! Why don't I remind you three how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?

Gumdramon: Remind us

They glare at him

? 2: (Laugh) That's RIGHT, they used to give me that same exact look.

Shoutmon: I think you could get us crazy by saying really random to us!

? 2: Hmm. I just don't know. Be a Nice Digimon now.

He disappeared

USApyon: Halt!

He catch him, but he's gone

USApyon: Drats! He got away!

Shoutmon: That's weird? Why did he say the same exact look?

Whisper: Maybe, he was just trying to cuckoo you out.

Shoutmon: Hmm, I'm think you're right. Only Me, Gumdramon and Damemon!

He check the Membership card

Shoutmon: Digital Hollow Bastion restoration Honourary Member.

Then the Card is Glowing, Shoutmon s putting down his Xros Loader and it created a Xros Heart Symbol

Metal: What's that?

Whisper: I think it is.

It created a Symbol of Courage and Shoutmon aim it, and he got it

Shoutmon: Oh... I see now. That must've been the gate Yen Sid said about.

Jibanyan: Oh yes!

Gumdramon: Sorry, to leave, Metal. But other worlds needs us.

Metal: Sure. Organization 15 Digimon. They look tough. So be careful out there.

They left

Damemon: See ya soon.

Meanwhile

At the Round Room

? 1: Does my eyes deceive me? Does they really have the power from this Mystic, Warrior and Guardian's? They're nothing but a Rookie Digimon.

? 2: Give them a chance. It means they're straight as an arrow. They're pure of hearts, unlike all of us here.

? 3: They had better be, or else they're worthless.

? 4: I truly hope they enjoy themselves on their adventures today. (Chuckled) Maybe, they'd like a hand to determine their fate.

? 5: Listen as long as we work on our favor. We could let them do whatever they wants for now. Then we'll all jump in if needed.

? 2: You very bold for this. Are you saying that you want to take care of it if things go wrong today?

? 5: What? Me!? I'm sorry! I think you got the wrong Digimon here.

? 1: You act as though you have a conscience. When was the last time ant one of us fell anything for thid?

? 4: Truer words were never spoken. Well, I suppose the action will have to wait.

? 2: Do you know what happens to those who lose their true purpose? Inevitably, they destroying themselves.

? 6: Everyone. The Heroes of the Warrior, Mystic and Guardian's embarked on a new Adventures. And make sure it is one they will remember. Now go.

They all left the Round Room


	6. Cornaria

They made it to the city

Whisper: Where are we?

USApyon: This place is like a City.

Komasan: Maybe there's alot of People?

Damemon: I wonder where everybody is?

They saw a Ship over there

Whisper: Hey! Do we know that Ship from Before?

Damemon: That's right! It's Fox!

Jibanyan: Let's go see him!

Gumdramon: Look!

They saw a Heartless going to the Warehouse

Shoutmon: After it!

 **Corneria**

They went after it and they saw a Large Energy Battery

USApyon: What is that?

Then a Heartless Appeared

Komajiro: I think we found them, Zura!

They are fighting and there are too many of them

Jibanyan: Somebody help us, nyan!

Then Fox appeared and he's fighting the Heartless

Damemon: Thank goodness, you're here!

He push Damemon and his Friends, he grab the large energy battery and left

Shoutmon: What's wrong with him?

Damemon: Did he forgot about us?

Gumdramon: I don't know. But there are more Heartless roaming around the Heartless.

Jibanyan: Why did he push me in the Back, nyan?

They left the Warehouse

Damemon: What's wrong, Komasan?

Komasan: I just know I saw a girl at the street over there...

Damemon: Well, if Fox is here in the city, that girl must be Krystal, was it?

Komajiro: I guess so. Krystal will know what's happened to Fox, too.

Whisper: Let's go see her, whis!

They went to see her

Damemon: Be quite.

Komasan: Okay.

They are have to be sneaky so no one will know they're here.

They made it to the Ship

? (Voice) Oh, what should I do now?

They are going to open the Door, and USApyon is gonna ram it

USApyon: Alright!

He's gonna ram it

Gumdramon: USApyon!

It's too late, the door has already open and he fell down

USApyon: What the? Who open the door?

It was Krystal, and she's so happy

Krystal: (Gasp) It's you!

She hugged him too tight and he struggling

Krystal: USApyon! Jibanyan! Whisper! Komasan! Komajiro! Shoutmon! Gumdramon! Damemon!

Damemon: Hello.

USApyon: Hey, let go off me! You're crushing me, Dani!

Krystal: (Gasp) Oops, I'm sorry.

She let go of him

USApyon: Phew. So where's Fox, Dani?

Krystal: Oh, he must be around the city. We don't talk like we used to be.

Damemon: Did something happen to him?

Krystal:: Yes. He's acting strange.

Damemon: What do you mean?

Krystal: He's been acting strange after the Mission, he look so Sad about something. You all know what happen to him?

They nodded means no

Whisper: Not quite. But we can still help!

Damemon: Since we're here and all.

USApyon: Fox didn't talk to you?

Krystal: He's been acting strange lately. The only ones who might know why are locked up in the underground. I want to help them, but...

Shoutmon: Hold on? Who locked up?

Krystal: Slippy, Peppy and Falco. Fox locked them up.

Jibanyan: But why?

Krystal: That's what I don't know.

Gumdramon: Where is the Underground?

Krystal: It's right over there. The Underground tunnel is down there.

Shoutmon: Underground tunnel. Got it.

Krystal: Just be careful.

Damemon: We will

They left

They made it to the Underground

Damemon: We made it here? But we need to find the Entrance?

They saw an Entrance blocked the Way and Damemon moved it

Damemon: There's the Entrance.

And then a Robot came

?: And this one is where I would Recharge!

He blocked the entrance and he began to Recharge, Damemon is moving him to make sure he doesn't wake him and he succeeded it, and the Robot wake up

?: I am finally Recharge. My name is ROB. Can I help you?

Gumdramon: Um... oh, yeah- Krystal needs us to go to that Underground.

ROB: You're here to help them? Well, why don't you say so? I'm sorry I blocked you way. I used it for my battery.

Shoutmon: Why you always recharge yourself?

ROB: I'm a Robot. And i used to be Fox's teammate.

USApyon: You know, Fox?

Rob: Yes. My friend told me about his Father.

Shoutmon: His Father?

Rob: He's name is James McCloud. He is Fox's Father.

Shoutmon: Can you tell us about him?

Rob: Sorry. But you have to in there and save them

?: (Voice) Somebody help us!

? 2: (Voice) We can't get out!

? 3: (Voice) And there's no place for a toad like me.

Damemon: Who's that?

Rob: You will find out soon.

Shoutmon: Alright. Let's go!

They went to the Underground and they saw the door

Whisper: This must be it!

They are going to open the door and the Door has became a Heartless

Whisper: Uh oh!

They are fighting it and they defeated it

Damemon: That should do it!

Komasan: Let's get inside.

Jibanyan: Fox's Friends are waiting for us.

They went inside and nobody's here

Damemon: Hello? Is anybody here?

Whisper: Well, Krystal said that we have rescued them.

?: Did you say that Krystal wants you to rescued us?!

? 2: Shut up! Toad! It must be them.

? 3: I don't think they are.

Komajiro: Well, we are Krystal's Friend.

? 3: You are!?

They come out of their hiding spot

Damemon: Hello. I'm Damemon, this Gumdramon and Shoutmon.

Then Gumdramon grab the Toad and make him spin

Shoutmon We're glad that you guys are okay.

?: My name is Slippy.

?: Falco.

? 3: My name is Peppy.

Slippy: It is great for you guys to save us.

Shoutmon: Are you friends with Fox?

Peppy: Of course, we are.

Peppy: And I am so worried about him. He got so sad after his father die many years ago.

Toad: And even though, Fox just want to be like him and-

Gumdramon is touching his Foot

Slippy: Cut it out! And put me down!

Gumdramon is putting him down

Slippy: Thank you. James McCloud is the First Leader of the Star Fox before Fox. He died thanks to Pigma from Andross.

Shoutmon: So why was he sad for his father?

Peppy: Because he care for his father. And he's so miserable after his death.

Damemon: That's bad. And that's bad for him.

Whisper: Is there anyway we can do to help, nyan?

Jibanyan: Let's go tell him, nyan!

Falco: We already done that before, but he won't let go of his past...

Shoutmon: He sure is acting weird.

Peppy: It's all because he's forgotten how to trust others. You don't suppose he's been turned into a heartless, was it?

All: Heartless?!

Damemon: If they're the cause of this, then it's a good thing we're here.

USApyon: Let's go find Fox, Dani!

Slippy: Great!

Peppy: Follow me! I know the Shortcut!

They went after him

Peppy: This is a Secret Passage. And I'll open it.

He open the Secret Passage way

Peppy: Shall we?

They went off

Shoutmon: Alright, how do we get out of here?

Peppy I don't think that we could marching out that easily. You see, the door leading to the City is concealed by a sort of a Device.

Shoutmon: What kind of Device?

Peppy: This one!

He typing the Computer and they saw an energy device

USApyon: That one?

Slippy: That's right. If we could use the Electricity to this device in this passage, the secret door would open..

Falco: But, as you can see this Thing is not working anymore without any electric.

Peppy: You must find something that electric before I am able to get this thing working.

Whisper: Can you something for it?

Slippy: I only have is my Gadget, but not enough power. But if you use the power of light...

Gumdramon: Hmm... how about I use my Mystic power?

He use his power and the Device has been restored

Slippy: Great!

Falco: Only three Device left! If we work together, we'll have that door open in no time!

Gumdramon: Alright!

Slippy: But. It is not quite that simple, you know. Certainly you cannot expect Peppy could type as he could.

Peppy: What! You saying that I will-

Falco: If he gets tired and exhausted, all the input Device will rise to the ceiling again.

Slippy: Before you can continue, you must see to Peppy. Once he gets his strength back, he'll pull the lever again for you.

Gumdramon: Let's get this over with

They restored all the Device and the door has opened

Gumdramon: Are we all set?

Slippy: Yes, and the door will be opened.

Whisper: But I don't see any secret door, whis?

Slippy: Don't worry. Just push that block over there- the one that stick out

Damemon: Alright.

They push the Block and it review a Secret door way

Falco: Now we must look around the City. I heard that everyone is in trouble.

Slippy: You better go find Fox, you guys.

Shoutmon: Watch out for Heartless.

They left

Peppy: The Star Fox ship is over there. I shall go on with you and wait for you.

Meanwhile

?: It's time you dealt with your friends. They are scheming to take everything you have. You city and you're father badgr. And then- your family. Trust no one. Feed your pain and fear. Only those will keep you stronger.

Fox: Listen, I've had enough or strength. There's only one thing I want-

?: What? To Reunited you father, to gain approved of your peers, to win the affection for the girl? Or perhaps you want to prove the people that you're not a jerk? But the matter of fact is... is you.

Fox look Angry, and then Shoutmon and his friends appeared

?: Well? She has accomplishes.

He disappeared

Damemon: Fox?

Fox look Angry

Peppy: Oh no! Fox!

He's gonna fight him, and they have bring out his sentence and they did it

Fox: Peppy, What happen to me?

Peppy: I don't know. But you acting so angry and trying to hurt us.

Jibanyan: And even though, you put your friends down there in the Underground.

Fox: I did what?

Peppy: Well, you did.

Shoutmon: Who was that person talking to you? The one in a black robe?

Fox: Oh, you mean Shurimon That's his name. He came from the darkness... he... used my mind to control me. He take all my sorrows my sadness, and pain- and turned it all into rage. There's nothing I can do... I could no longer see the Truth.

Komasan: I see now. That must be why you throw all of your friend down there into the Underground. You wanted to make sure that you didn't hurt them, was it?

Fox: Is this the reason. I protect them?

Komajiro: Yes. And we know that you have good inside.

Peppy: He's right, Fox. We've all seen how kind you can be. After all... Krystal can see the goodness in your heart, but I'm afraid you've yet to-

Fox: Krystal! (Sigh) I've mistreated her... I've mistreated her and been so selfish and a jerk to her.

Shoutmon: So doesn't say anything about that.

Fox: She'd never tell anymore of my stubbornness... she's too good.

Peppy: You see, I think he judges himself far too harshly.

Gumdramon Why don't you just talk to her?

Fox: But-

Shoutmon: No excuses! Come on, we'll go with you.

They went outside and found Rob

Rob: Fox!

Damemon: Everybody is safe!

Rob: Good!

Fox: But where's Krystal?

Rob: She left in a hurry. Something about going after this... person in black.

Fox: What! How could she do that!?

Rob: Calm down, Fox. Her spirit is what make Krystal so Special.

Shoutmon: We'd better go find her!

They went to find her

Krystal: (Voice) Leave me alone! Don't get me!

Fox: Krystal! Where are you?!

Krystal: Fox! Help! I'm at the Top Floor!

They found her running away

Fox: Krystal!

Krystal: I'm fine!

A Heartless is chasing her and it fighting our Heroes, after the Battle they defeated it

Shurimon: So you think...

They Found him

Fox: Shurimon!

He disappeared

Shurimon: See ya!

Fox: What does he want?

Damemon He must be part of the Organization 15 Digimon. Every heard of a Nobodies? When a strong-hearted person turns into a heartless, a Nobody's created, too. See, the Organization Digimon's... they've got control of all the Nobodies.

Whisper: And that's right. And they were gonna make you into a Heartless. That way, they could get that nobody if yours and have control over it, whis.

Krystal: You're okay!

Fox: Krystal!

And then Fox's friends are here

Fox: Krystal... I- I'm sorry- I... wasn't myself. I hope I've haven't done anything to her you. Forgive me for this.

Krystal I know you weren't yourself. You don't have to say sorry. But I had hoped... that you might have changed a little bit. I wish you could start trusting me.

Peppy: I hope he can do this for his father.

Damemon: What do you mean?

Slippy: Remember his father? Fox has to do it for his father. And if he didn't do it for him, He'll be heartbroken for this. And I'm sure he can do it to make his father proud.

Shoutmon: Really? Well, he ever do it for him?

Slippy: Of course.

Whisper: Yep. I think you're right!

Damemon: I hope you're right..

Then his Xros Loader is Glowing, and he know what he must do. He put the Xros Loader down and it create a Star Symbol. The Badge is Glowing and it creat a Crest, Damemon aim his Xros Loader to the Crest and he got it

Krystal: Damemon, what was that?

Damemon: A New Pathway has opened. We have to leave to another world.

Krystal: Do you have to go?

Shoutmon: Yeah.

Gumdramon: Now, no more arguing, Okay?

He and Krystal look blush

Slippy: We'll see you again.

Peppy: Take care.

Falco: Be safe now.

Shoutmon: If you heard anything about our Friends, the Heartless, the Organization - anything at all- let us know.

They nod means Yes

Damemon: Alright, see ya!

Komajiro: Bye!

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Lunatea

The Villages has been burn down by a Hunter

Meanwhile

3 persons are watching it

?: See that you guys? That's Janga, The Hunter of Nightmare. Come on, you guys. We have to do this! I can't see it now, us! Klonoa, Popka and Lola! We have to do this right now! So we can be famous!

Klonoa: Popka. I don't think we could. I came back to Lunatea to help you guys to join the army to save the Kingdom. So we have to make sure that we won't blow our cover.

Popka: Whatever, Klonoa. You just Scared to join them?

Lola: Aren't you?

Popka: Okay, maybe a little.

Meanwhile

Shoutmon and his friends are walking around the field and they saw 3 Shadows

Gumdramon: A Heartless?

USApyon: Let's get a jump on them, Dani.

Komasan: Guys! Should we look before we jump, Zura!

All: (Scream)

It make Klonoa and his friends surprised and hide

Damemon: Is that Popka?

Popka: That's right. I know you heard from me! I'm the one who was those guys! Now leave us alone before we start to fight you all!

Damemon: Hey Popka! We missed you!

Popka: Well, you better HOPE I miss YOU, or else- (Gasp) Shoutmon! Gumdramon! Damemon! Jibanyan! USApyon! Whisper! Komasan! Komajiro!

Lola: You know them?

Popka: Of course I know them. Boy, we used to kick all kinds of bad guys butt together! And I help you to fight those guys off. Cause I'm the mightest Hero.

Shoutmon: Something like that? And you are?

Klonoa: I'm... Klonoa. This is Lola... I mean... Lily.

Jibanyan: And what are you, nyan?

Klonoa: I'm the Dream- I mean... Dream Hero.

Komasan: We didn't know that we were borrowing somebody as important as a Dream Hero.

Popka: Yes, that's right... And that puts you eight up I your eyeballs in debt to my Dream Hero here. What do you say? It's payback time!

Lola: Popka.

Popka: That's okay. They know. See, My friends was just in their way to join the Group. We gotta find the other recruits over at the training camp.

Lola: Can you join us? It'll be easier to fit in. If we're with Solider like them.

Shoutmon: Why?

Klonoa: Oh,um... dont- don't worry about it.

Komasan: You're pretending to be a Dream Traveller, aren't you? Because you came from another world, aren't you?

All: (Gasp)

Gumdramon: You're from another world?!

Klonoa: You notice?

Shoutmon: Yeah.

Klonoa: Looks like it working

Popka: I don't know- those three would fall for anything.

Shoutmon: We're right here!

 **Lunatea**

They went to the Camp and they line up

?: I really need some food.

Shoutmon: Hey! You can't cutting in line!

He Punch Shoutmon

Gumdramon: Okay, that's it!

They are fighting alot

? 2: Hey, a space in line!

? 3: I wonder what they're serving for lunch today!

? 1: Knuckles Sandwich!

They began to fight

Klonoa: Stop!

They stop

?: You again?

?: It's Klonoa and his friends.

Klonoa: Leorina, Chippo, Joka, Tat, you better stop it.

Joka: Why not?

Shoutmon: You punch in the face!

USApyon: And cutting in line!

Tat: What a Chicken.

Popka: Why are calling me a Chicken! I'm a great hero in Training.

Lola: Can you all line up now?

Shoutmon: How come? I almost had him.

Chippo: Want some more?

?: Guys! Get back in line!

All: Him!

They line up and then Heartless Appeared

Klonoa: Who are they?

Shoutmon: Heartless!

Leorina: Oh Yeah!

They left

Damemon: Klonoa! You know what to do?

They are fighting the Heartless and they defeated them

? 4: You eight. What are you names?

Shoutmon: I'm Shoutmon. This is Gumdramon, Damemon, Jibanyan, USApyon, Whisper, Komasan and Komajiro.

? 4: You all welcome in my group. Your battle skills are encouraging.

Klonoa: What about-

? 4: You three need to go home.

Klonoa: But... we will fail to save the Kingdom!

? 4: You'd all rather fail my team.

Popka: Don't make us-!

He cover his mouth

Shoutmon: If Klonoa and his friends trains hard and does their best, they'll get stronger in no time.

?: Hmm...

Gumdramon: Just give them a Assignment! We'll show you how well we can work together.

?: So... you want to be tested? Our orders is to defeat Janga army on their way here. They should be coming through the mountain pass.

Jibanyan: We'll smash them, nyan!

Gumdramon: Yeah!

?: I doubt that. You eleven will be the advance party. Scout out the mountain from my team.

Shoutmon: That's it? No problem. Right?

Lola: R-right.

?: I'll brief you on the details later. Return when you're ready to depart. Remember, the smallest mission may have the greatest purpose. Stay alert!

All: Okay!

They are doing some mission and they finish them

?: You've done a passable job. But stay alert! This is just the beginning.

After the Mission

?: Hmm, not bad. Now brace yourself for the rest of your assignment.

After another mission

?: Yes, that's exactly what need from you. Now, you still have some tasks do. Stay alert! You did well.

Shoutmon: I know it!

Klonoa: Guntz...

Guntz: I suppose you've made a little progress..

Popka: Not a little- a lot!

Lola: No. You're right. Guntz. Please give me one more assignment. This time we'll show you what we're truly made of!

Guntz: I'll give you all one more chance. See me when you're ready to depart. Remember, this may be a test, but it's still an important mission. Be alert!

All: Okay!

They went to the Mountain Pass and they Fighting the Heartless

Joka: Hey, you ain't half bad.

Tat: A Hero among Hero.

Popka: No Problem!

Lola: But Guntz...

Gumdramon: Guntz!

Guntz arrived

Komasan: Klonoa and his Friends did great, Zura!

USApyon: You bet they did, Dani!

Guntz: Hmm... okay. I'll let you all join my team. But I'm still not convinced you have what it takes to become part of the Team

Shoutmon: Why not!?

Lola: It's okay, Shoutmon. We'll find a way to show him what we made of. Just give us a chance.

Guntz: That's a Spirit, Lily.

All: Okay!

They went to the Mountain

Leorina: Good going, you guys

Popka: No problem!

They are now in the camp

Popka: Alright, everybody! Here's our chance! I just saw this real shady spot. And I know it's Janga!

They look shook

Lolo: That Hunter!?

Shoutmon: He's here? We've got to tell Guntz.

Lolo: Okay!

Popka: Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Everybody use their heads for a minute. Now, why are we here? Then make Guntz to see our talents and bring honor to our Kingdom.

They nodded means Yes

Popka: So, let's go find out where he is, by ourselves. Then, if we're lucky, we can fry him up good! Though just taking the wolf down should earn us our stars. Guntz will have notice that Klonoa is a Dream Traveller, even Lola the Priestess who has run away for 3 Days ago.

Lola: Okay, let's go.

Shoutmon: We'll help out!

Popka: Now let's fight! He's is in a cave outside the village!

They went to the Cave and no sigh of him

Gumdramon: Dead end.

Whisper: There's nobody here?

Popka: That's crazy! Look around!

Gumdramon: Whatever.

He left, even Jibanyan and USApyon

Whisper: Guys, wait!

He, Komasan, Komajiro and Damemon left the Cave

Shoutmon: Guys!

Then the Cave is Shaking and a Force Field has blocked with them

Gumdramon: Guys!

Whisper: Look out!

It was Janga and he left the Cave, Then Heartless Appeared and they are fighting them, and they defeated them

Shoutmon: That's all of them.

Then the Force Field is gone

USApyon: You're okay?

Shoutmon: Yeah. Thanks to Klonoa and his friends.

Klonoa: Come on! Time to report to Guntz! And even though, Janga isn't here.

Popka: Please! He is old news! We're gonna tell the Guntz how thousands of Heartless stormed the Cave, and we took out almost every one of them!

They left and saw the Camp destroyed and even Guntz injured

Gumdramon: Guntz!

Shoutmon: Don't over do it!

Guntz: It was just a scratch. Ack!

Lolo: Guntz. The enemy! Where did they go?

Guntz: They went towards the summit.

Whisper: We'll stop them, whis!

Komajiro: I think it's all our fault.

Komasan: You're right. Brother.

Popka: You mean my fault.

Jibanyan: No way! It's not yours, nyan!

Shoutmon: Janga and the Heartless did this! Not us! Guntz. If you track down all the survivors, we'll handle this.

They went toward the Summit and they found Janga with Heartless

Janga: Attack!

The Heartless are fighting them, and our Heroes defeated them

Then Janga and the Heartless are gonna charge them, then Leorina and the Other's are here

Tat: Stand back!

Leorina: We can handle this.

They use a Cannon and Klonoa push him

Klonoa: Sorry!

They are aiming at the Mountain and they Launch it

Popka: Klonoa! You're going to wrong way!

Then it make a Avalanche

Klonoa: Yes!

Damemon: Guntz?

They saw Guntz coming

Lolo: Look out!

It cause and Avalanche, and they survived

Guntz: Klonoa. Great job.

Klonoa: It was Nothing.

Guntz: I should never had doubts you. From now on, you have my trust.

Popk: Alright! We did it you guys! We fight them really hard to those guys, thank to you, Dream Traveller. And now we Defeated Janga. Come on, Lola. Let's get back to the Kingdom to the High Priestess.

Lolo: Popka!

Popka: What? (Gasp)

Guntz: Dream Traveller? Klonoa? High Priestess? Lola... No... It's can't be.

Shoutmon: Guys! Guntz

Guntz: You all know, didn't you? You know that Klonoa is a Dream Traveller who travels many world isn't it? Even for Lolo, She's a Priestess in-training, she ran away from the High Priestess, didn't you?

All: (Gasp)

Guntz: I can't believe you lied to mr. The punished for high treason and lie to the team.. is death. Get out of my sight, Klonoa. You and your friends are dismissed.

Damemon: But Guntz..

Guntz: My Debt is repaid... the High Priestess is waiting. Let's move out!

They left

Popka; Sorry, you guys. I blew it.

Hours later

They take off the outfit to the Normal Clothes

Lolo: Thank you for everything. Sorry we got you in trouble.

Shoutmon: Don't worry, it's no big deal. So Klonoa, Lil- I mean, Lolo, what will you guys do?

Klonoa: Going back to Phantomile.

Lola: I'm heading back to Lunatea.

Popka: The High Priestess would be so disappointed of you, Lolo.

Lolo: Of course.

Damemon: Relax, we'll take the share of the blame.

Lola: Thanks, you guys are nice to us.

Klonoa: All of you are kind.

They left the Mountain, and then they heard a Roar, they saws Janga survived

Lolo: Oh no. Janga!

Shoutmon: He survived!

Klonoa: He's heading to Lunatea! We got to warn Guntz!

They went to Lunatea and catch up Guntz

Lolo: Guntz!

Klonoa: Janga is alive! And he's heading this way!

Guntz: And how should I trust you for that?

Shoutmon: But he is telling the truth!

They saw a Raven and they saw Janga survived

Guntz: Gate the Kingdom! Do not let the Enemy reach the High Priestess! That's in order!

He saw his team turned into a Heartless

Gumdramon: Guntz! We'll secure the courtyard! And you can save the High Priestess!

USApyon: That's in order, Dani!

He left and our Heroes is fighting them and they defeated them

Lolo; Let's get to the Kingdom! The High Priestess is trouble from Janga!

Klonoa: Let's go!

Janga got the High Priestess and point a blade at her

Janga: Now you bow to me.

He saw Klonoa and his friends, and then Guntz stop him and take the High Priestess inside the Palace and our Heroes is defending it

Klonoa: Time to face this.

Shoutmon: For now!

They are fighting and he got Defeated

Popka: Yeah! Woo-hoo! That's what I call fighting in Style! Aw, right! We are the best! We are the best! We are the best! We are the best!

Hours Later

The High Priestess shows up

High Priestess: I've heard a great deal about you, Klonoa. You ran away from your home, impersonated as a Dream Hero. You deceived Guntz, shamed the entire people in Lunatea and disappointed yourself.

Shoutmon: We already now.

High Priestess: You're just a Kid and Dream Traveller. And in the end... you saved us all again.

She bowed to him and everybody is bowing down to him for honor, they began to cheered

Klonoa: You're Highness.

High Priestess: Guntz.

He gave the Medal to him

Guntz: Take this, so the world will know what it is you have done for Lunatea.

Klonoa: Thank you.

Lolo: Klonoa.

Klonoa: Yes?

Lola: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Popka, Jibanyan, USApyon, Whisper, Komasan, Komajiro. Thank you.

High Priestess: "Thank you"? Is that all there is to say, Lola? If you wish to win the heart of Klonoa, you'll have to be a bit more eloquent than that! (Laugh)

Popka Great! Now they have to make me a Hero they have too!

Whisper: But, Popka. I though you were a Hero already?

Popka: Oh, well... you see... I just... Think about... Er...

Gumdramon: You trick us!

He began to chasing him and then Klonoa's ring is Glowing on his hand, Shoutmon know what to do, he put his Xros Loader down and it created a Xros Heart symbol, the Glowing Ring is showing a Crest, Shoutmon aim his Xros Loader and he got the symbol

Klonoa: What was that?

Shoutmon: A Pathway is open. We have to leave.

Damemon: It is okay for us to return?

Klonoa: Sure.

Lolo: We'll be waiting for you.

Popka; Take care you guys!

Damemon: Klonoa, you and Lolo play nice to each other.

Klonoa: Wait, want!?

He and Lolo look blush and our Heroes left

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Mushroom Kingdom and Pokémon Coliseum

Our Heroes noticed that the Plane is moving it's own

Komasan: Huh?

Gumdramon: Hold on. It's the Plane moving on it's own?

Komajiro: I think so. Looks like we're heading to Digital Hollow Bastion.

They have arrived

Shoutmon: I wonder what's going on?

They saw Heartless coming out of Shahra's House

Shoutmon: Come on.

They saw Shahra laying down

Shahra: Wow, looks like you're here.

Komasan: Oh, was it you who summoned us, Shahra?

Shahra: Of course. But it seems I used too much power in doing so, and those crazy Heartless...

Gumdramon: So what's is it?

Shahra: Well, I happened to stumble across this in the Zero District.

She summoned a Book

Gumdramon: Mario's Story Book!

Shahra: Of course. I know, you're a good friend of Mario, Gumdramon- that's why I summoned you. And when I did, I was attacked by the Heartless. Of course, I fought back with some powerful magic, but then I began to fear the book would be damaged, so I... Now, just a moment. Metal and the others need to hear this too. I'll be back.

She disappeared

USApyon: Wanna go, Dani?

Gumdramon: Yeah!

Damemon: Gumdramon!

Gumdramon: Covered me, alright.

He went into the Book and he saw Mario's House

Gumdramon: I wonder if Mario home?

 **Mushroom Kingdom**

He went to see him

Gumdramon: Hi, Mario. It's great to see you. Having you time to save the princess?

Mario: That's right. I was just about to do my jumping jacks. Would you like to joined me?

Gumdramon: Okay.

Then Mario stop

Gumdramon: Huh?

Then Gumdramon blast away and he's back in Digital Hollow Bastion

Jibanyan: Gumdramon, Help Us, Nyan!

Gumdramon: Jibanyan?

He went outside and he saw his friends fighting the Heartless

Damemon: Did you have the Book?

Gumdramon forgot and he saw the Heartless carried the book

Gumdramon: Stop!

Whisper: Give that back, Whis!

They are fighting and they did it, and they saw the Book look damage

Gumdramon: You think it's okay?

Damemon: Well, you better go inside and find out if Mario's alright.

Shoutmon: But what about Shahra?

Whisper: Well, we should explain this to her...

Gumdramon: Okay.

Gumdramon wen into the Book and he saw Mario

Gumdramon: Mario.

He went to see him

Gumdramon: I'm so happy you're alright.

Mario: And I'm happy for you to visit. But you were I was just about to begin my jumping jacks. Maybe we should visit later... Somebody I don't know.

Gumdramon: Well... Sure... So how's you're Brother, Luigi?

Mario: I don't think I know anyone from that name. Now where was I? Oh right, my Jumping jacks.

Gumdramon: Mario? Hey, Mario?

He doesn't listen to him

Gumdramon: Something very strange is happening here. Maybe I'd better go back and ask Shahra about this.

He went back to Digital Hollow Bastion

Shahra: Couldn't be bothered to wait up for a Genie?

Gumdramon: Sorry about that...

Shahra: So what happened?

Gumdramon: Well... Mario seems to have forgotten all about me. He didn't forget me, he forgot all of his friends too.

They look shocked

Shahra: That's terrible.

She look at book

Shahra: Looks like the Heartless just took all the Pages. You'll have to collect the torn pages and repair the book to put thing's right. This book is one of the world's most cherished elements. I'd been meaning to tell Metal I'd found it, but perhaps we should keep it between us for now.

All: We will.

Shahra: Wonderful... Now, the book isn't all that cherished... This is for you, Gumdramon.

Gumdramon: What is it?

Shahra: Simply concentrate on it with all your heart, and you need only way the word to summon an ally, who will help in times of need.

Komasan: Like X and Popka did, the last time we were here?

Shahra: Yeah, Now, go forth, with your friends on your side!

Gumdramon: Thanks, Shahra. We're worried about Mario, so we'll be back once we've found those torn pages.

They went off to get the Pages.

Ash's Charizard is fighting the Pokemon in the Tournament and he won

Ash: Great job, Charizard!

Everyone is Cheering to him

 **Pokemon Coliseum**

Meanwhile

Our Heroes are here in the Team Rocket's Lair

Gumdramon: Where are we?

Whisper: Is the Tournament.

USApyon: Is that way!

Damemon: Oh, I guess we were a little off.

They are a Scream they saw a Girl chasing from the Heartless and she fell down

Shoutmon: We have to help her!

They save her from the Heartless

Gumdramon: Are you Alright?

Misty: I'm fine. And you must be?

Gumdramon: I'm Gumdramon. This is Shoutmon, Damemon, Jibanyan, Whisper, Komasan, Komajiro and USApyon. We came here to see how Ash and Pikachu are doing?

Misty: You all know him?

USApyon: Yeah! Cause we're Heroes too!

Komasan: Um... You mean, Junior Heroes?

Misty: Wow! Looks like I first meet you guys here. I'm Misty and this is Togepi.

Shoutmon: So how's Ash and his Pokemon?

Misty: Their fine. He's Pokemon duking it out at the Tournament every day. You know "a Pokemon Trainer work" is never done and all that. He's Pokemon ready to have a break butthey keeps on fighting. Even Ash has his limits, though. Those opponents are bad news- special deliveries from Giovanni himself...

Jibanyan: So where is he, nyan?

Misty: He's at the Top Floor I was on my way to see him. Maybe I can get Giovanni to give Ash and his Pokemon a breath. If anything happened to that kid...

Whisper: Boy, sounds like you're in a Relationship to him?

Misty: No, I'm not! I'm just his friends.

Gumdramon: We'll go have a little talk with Giovanni. I'd hate for anything to happen to you on your way to see him.

Misty: You really want to do that for ash? Well, it looks like you know what you're doing for this. I guess I'll take you up on that offer. But... let's keep this whole chat-with-goivanni thing our little secret, okay?

Gumdramon: Our secret is safe!

They went to find Giovanni and they saw the Organization running

Komasan: The Organization!

Shoutmon: Yeah!

They went after him and they found and he is running away

?: Run! Run for you life!

He disappeared

Gumdramon: Alright?

Meanwhile

Giovanni: Where do they take those guys up? And this bits?

DemiDevimon: Oh, they're nothing but trouble, the whole lot of them. So, um... what're you gonna do about Ash and his Pokemon? They made some fighting out of every Pokemon nyou sent to him. Pretty soon this Lair gonna be standing room only. Hmm, why don't you just picked someone who was Stronger then his Pokemon?

He looks Angry at DemiDevimon

Giovanni: Strong... Strong good! And I know just the Person.

Back to our Heroes

They look at all the Captured Pokemon

Komasan: Oh no.

Komajiro: They captured all the poor Pokemon.

Gumdramon: Giovanni! Come out!

Back to Giovanni

They look at the Machine

DemiDevimon I don't want to say to you, but... what is that?

Giovanni: It's the Team Rocket latest Invention. This time I'm bringing out all the stronger one from that machine.

DemiDevimon: I see you point... I think I should go.

The machine is making a blast and then a Black hedgehog apeared

Giovanni: (Laugh) Okay! Here's the deal, I'm gonna offer you. I let you here from that machine, and don't worry, you'll be free no matter what. And I more thing. Right Ash and his Pikachu, in the Tournament... Defeat him and get his Pokemon.

?: I'm not gonna do it. Cause I'm not letting it happen.

Giovanni: Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I'm the leader of Team Rocket!

?: Ha! No wonder no one wants you here.

Giovanni Then consider yourself fired!

He attack him, then our Heroes arrived

All: (Gasp)

USApyon: Giovanni!

Giovanni: Huh?

The Black hedgehog attacked him and then he got hurt

Gumdramon: Get up!

They are fighting him and there's no effect on him

Jibanyan: Something weird?

Gumdramon: I think I look so tired.

Giovanni: You didn't know. You see you're in the Team Rocket Lair and the Machine is draining all of your powers.

The black Hedgehog saved them

?: Let's go!

Gumdramon: We want to talk with Giovanni!

Giovanni: (covered ears) I can't hear you!

?: We can't fight him here! We have to go- now!

They are escaping from him

Jibanyan: Is he gone, nyan?

?: Not quite?

Then Giovanni appeared in front of them

Giovanni: I'm right here.

They are escaping from him, and they look exhausted

Shoutmon: Man. You're a tough one, are you a hero like us?

?: I'm no hero. I'm just... Shadow.

They look confused

Shadow: Shadow the Hedgehog.

Gumdramon: Oh! I'm Gumdramon!

Shoutmon: Shoutmon!

Damemon: Damemon!

Jibanyan: Jibanyan!

Whisper: Whisper!

USApyon: USApyon!

Komasan: Komasan!

Komajiro: Komajiro!

Then they collapse

Shadow: Hmm. We have fate to meet. You need yourself a Guardian.

Gumdramon: Guardian? We already have one, it's Damemon. he protect us even our firends. And we're good because we can do this on our own.

Shadow: I see.

Back to Giovanni

DemiDevimon: Don't worry about that. I got some Heartless roaming around the Underworld for this. Look, Giovanni. You must keep working on turning Ash and his Pokemon into a Heartless.

Giovanni That's enough! I'll take care from those fools! And this is my Lair! Team Rocket! Go!

Back to our Heroes

They made it to the Exit, but it's locked

Whisper: What the? It's lock!

They try to push

Shoutmon: Come on! Open!

Then they know the problem, they saw the Dial Code

Shadow: You think you could hack it?

Gumdramon: I guess.

They heard a Noise

Shadow: Hurry!

Gumdramon is hacking the code and the Entrance has been open, but Gumdramon doesn't want to leave Shadow here from that Giant Robot

Shoutmon: Gumdramon, wait!

He is fighting the giant robot and they defeated it

Damemon: Come on!

They made it to the Exit and they make a childish face at Team Rocket

Meanwhile

Misty: Ash, Cheered up.

Ash: They all came from me. And they want to see me.

Pikachu: Pika.

May: Don't worry, they'll be here soon.

Brock: They better be.

Max: I hope I can meet those Digimon and Youkai too.

They heard the Crowd want Ash

Ash:: Well, I better go. I have to do for this tournament.

He and Pikachu left the Lobby

Misty: Gumdramon. Please hurry.

Back to our Heroes

Gumdramon: We survived.

Damemon: But where's Shadow?

Komasan: I think he can handle himself. Beside he can fight on his own.

Gumdramon: I guess you're right. Let's go.

They left the Team Rocket Lair

Back to Giovanni

Giovanni: Let me get this Straight. Those Digivice works to hack some codes?

DemiDevimon: Right.

Giovanni: Ha ha ha! Have I ever told you about the fearsome tournament, we have right over here at the Team Rocket's Lair. It make the one upstairs looks like the Pokemon Tournament.

DemiDevimon: And that's the place we're gonna put an end to Ash and that Rat Pikachu winning streak. That's the problem- It got locked it right. (Growl)

Giovanni: I have an idea! All we got to do is swipe that Digivice. and then reopen the Tournament.

DemiDevimon: I hate to tell you, but that sword is kinda particular. It won't work for just anybody. And those Digimon ain't a Pushover.

Giovanni: I think this calls for a woman's touch.

He show him a Picture of Misty

Back to Misty

Misty feel something and she look scared

Back to our heroes

They made it to the Pokemon Tournament

Komajiro: Never change a bit.

Then Ash came out of the Tournament look exhausted and saw his friend

Ash: Gumdramon? Shoutmon? Damemon? Jibanyan? USApyon? Whisper? Komasan? Komajiro? You guys are here?

They are happy to see him

Gumdramon We are!

Shoutmon: Great to see you again!

Damemon: Hi!

Ash: Having many Adventures to make some friends?

Gumdramon: That's right.

Ash: A True hero always busy.

Gumdramon: You know it!

They went to the Lobby

Ash: Did you find your friends?

Gumdramon: Still working on it. And even though we ran into Misty. She's in big trouble, I mean! So we had to help somebody out. We tried to go teach Team Rockets a thing or two... but that place is drain ing away all our powers. Don't you suppose you have any ideas?

Ash: There is a stone that guards against the Team Rockets Machine. The stone use it whatever it have to go down there.

Gumdramon: Think we could use it?

Brock: Of course it will! I'll go get it in a minute.

Jibanyan: Thanks.

Komasan: You're so kind.

Ash: But Giovann no pushover, even if you've got the Pokemon stone. And I have a match today, so I can't go with you... Know what you need? Training! Why don't you go talk to Professor Oak.

Gumdramon: Hey, good Idea!

They went to see him

Professor Oak: Ah! Ash, you finally here. You and your Pokemon need to rest up for tomorrow. Nobody's gonna pay to see a worn-out hero... okay? Remember what I told you. Victory is the game comes down with the words. Catch them all.

They Laugh, and Professor Oak turned back and he looks happy

Oak: Hey! If it ain't the Junior Heroes!

Gumdramon: How are you doing, Oak?

Professor Oak: I'm fine, of course. And look at you, taller for 2 Years. And have you earned your "true hero" yet?

They don't know

Oak: No, you ain't got what it takes. So, what's going on?

They explain what happen

Professor Oak: Let me get this straight. You think you could take on Team Rocket? That's very amusing. (Laugh)

USApyon: (Annoyed) That wasn't funny.

Oak: You got so nerve. I like that. Hey, you never know- stranger things have happened, right? Better get ready, boys!

They are doing their training and they finish it

Gumdramon: How was THAT?

Oak: it's not over, Kid! There's more on the list. You can relax once you've finished ALL the training.

Gumdramon: Alright!

He is doing his Training and he did it, Then Brock came

Oak: Listen, I better go.

Damemon: Where to?

Oak: Can't tell you.

He left

Brock: Sorry, you guys... The Stone has been stolen.

All: What!

Shoutmon: By who?

Ash: We don't know who did it yet. All we're sure of is that it was a guy in a black-hooden cloak. And he has accomplices- a bunch of creatures in white.

They know who it was

Brock: Did you know someone?

Gumdramon: I guess. Hey, if we can get the Pokemon stone back. Can we borrow it for a while?

Ash: Sure. And haven't you seen Misty around, have you?

The nodded means no

Ash: Oh, okay...

Then Giovanni appeared

Giovanni: What's wrong, little guy? Feeling down for yourself? You know, I though staying in perfect shape was part of the hero job description.. you know what I'm saying?

Shoutmon: Oh right. Giovanni! We need to talk

He push him

Giovanni: I came to share a bit of mildly interesting news: Seem your dear, friend, Misty... went and got herself lost in the Team Rockets Lair.

Ash: You saying you Kidnap her!

Giovanni: Well, I guess... But why get caught up in the Details?

Then they are going to leave

Giovanni: Wait a moment! You can't leave, Ash. You've got a very important match today. Against, um... The Legendary Titans! I mean, if you don't stick around, who knows what kind of "accidents" might happen?

Ash: What? But my Pokemon can't fight them.

Giovanni: Looks like you're no match for them.

Shoutmon: Really, like you did.

Giovanni: Like I said: details, who needs them?

Ash: You're just a little nervous!

Giovanni: Oh well, can't all be Heroes!

He disappeared

Ash: Can you guys handle this?

USApyon: Of course! We're Heroes, Dani!

Komasan: Junior Heroes.

Gumdramon: You take care of Legendary Pokemon. We'll handle the rest.

Ash: I'm counting on you.

They left to the Underground

They made it to the Team Rocket's Lair and they saw Professor Oak, Nurse Joy, Brock, Max, Dawn, May and Officer Jenny unconscious

Gumdramon: Guys! Are you alright?!

Professor Oak: We're fine. We were got knocked out.

USApyon: What happen, Dani?

Nurse Joy: We all went to the Team Rocket's Lair. And then that Black Coated Person just knocked us out.

Officer Jenny: And we Unconscious from him.

Whisper: So where did he go?

Professor Oak: He went downstairs.

They look at the stair

Professor Oak: He is nothing but trouble. And he got Pokemon Ball stone.

Officer Jenny: I don't know why he went there. But he's such a scared person.

Brock: And we need a backup Heroes!

Shoutmon: You mean...

Max: Yes, and did you know someone?!

They bring out their weapon

Max: Oh, I see what you mean.

They went underground and Shoutmon's Shoulder is not feeling good

Shoutmon: Aw, man!

Gumdramon: What's wrong?

Shoutmon: This place is making my arm go weak.

Jibanyan: We're are losing our Strength. We need to get the stone fast!

Meanwhile

Pikachu is fighting Legendary Pokemon and he defeated them and everybody is Cheering

Ash: Thank! Thank you everyone! Hope you enjoyed it! Come on, Pikachu!

They went to the Team Rocket's Lair

Back to our Hero's

They found a Black Hooded person

?: Huh? What the? You!

He take off his hood, and it was Divermon

Divermom: Wait a minute? Veemon? Armadillomon? Hawkmon?

Gumdramon: What?

Shoutmon: What did you say?

Damemon: Pardon me?

Divermom: Guys? Man, talking about being a traitor and all.

Gumdramon: Huh? What are you talking about?

He look at the Instruction

Divermon: Let me see. "f the Subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition"... Okay. Did they ever pick the wrong Digimon for this one...

Gumdramon: You look blizzard.

He bring out the Stone

All: The Stone!

Komasan: You better give it to us!

Divermon: If you want it? Come and get it.

He use the Stone and he's powers are back and they Began to fight him, and then they defeated him

Divermon: Guys, will you ever come back?

He disappeared

Shoutmon: That Digimon is a broken record for his voice.

Jibanyan: Look!

He found the Stone laying on the Ground, he picked it up and give it to Gumdramon, and now they got their powers back

Damemon: Come on. Misty is waiting for us.

They went to the door and they saw a Machine who looks like Misty, Gumdramon is using his Power and it create a Room

USApyon: Misty!

Gumdramon: Almost there!

They went to the Portal and found Misty with Giovanni

Giovanni: Ha ha ha! Now that's what I called a Digivice. Well, thanks for helping! And have a nice day.

He disappeared

Misty: Gumdramon! Behind you!

It was DemiDevimon and his Heartless

DemiDevimon: What's the matter? Can't fight in this Lair?

Shoutmon: Better thing again!

They are fighting them and their are too many of them

Damemon: There's too many of them!

Jibanyan: Let's go!

Then Ash appeared and Pikachu shock DemiDevimon

Ash: Sorry, I'm late.

Then he summon all his Pokemon

Ash: You all have to get out of here now!

Shoutmon: What about you and Pikachu?

Ash: We're gonna show them how they can mess with a true hero!

They are escape

DemiDevimon: Hold it right there!

Then Pikachu stop him

Back to our Heroes

Misty: Gumdramon, you better help Ash.

Gumdramon: He'll be fine.

Misty: Look. He and Pikachu has their Limit. And they cannot win the fight.

Gumdramon: Then we should go help them.

USApyon: You all have to get out of here, Dani!

They left and our Heroes is helping Ash and Pikachu to fight DemiDevimon and the Heartless and they did it

DemiDevimon: I have enough of this place! I'll deal with you next time!

He left and our Heroes is escaping the Underground

Giovanni: Can everything could possible get any better then this? This time Ash is going down for good.

Back to our Heroes

They made it out of here

Giovanni: Well, if it isn't everyone's favourite trainer washout. You really mess up this time.

Shoutmon: No one likes a sore loser like you, Giovanni.

Giovanni: Zip it, Loud Mouth!

Ash: Then let me. No one like a sure loser like you, Giovanni.

Giovanni: I know. I know, but have you go check on the Legendary Pokemon your Pikachu neglected to finish off? I hear things are really FALLING APART up there, boy.

He disappeared

Gumdramon: Stop!

Goivanni: Hate to run, but I've got another little diversion to attend to.

Ash went to the Pokémon Tournament and he looks down

Ash: This can't be.

They saw the Legendary Pokemon who is still alive and wreck everything in the Tournament

Professor: Ash, thank goodness your okay.

Ash: I failed.

Dawn: It wasn't your fault.

Ash: I left everybody, unprotected. Giovanni was right! I was a... Worst Pokemon Trainer!

Professor Oak: Aw, come on. Ash, you cannot let yourself down for this.

Misty: Ash...

Gumdramon: Professor Oak was right. You cannot let yourself down. You're gonna be a Pokemon Master.

Ash: Some Pokemon Master I am.

Misty is carrying Ash to Safety

Damemon: Ash needs our help.

Jibanyan: Yeah!

Professor Oak Don't think you can fight him without us.

Then all of Ash's Friends and their Pokemon are helping them

Misty: We're in.

They are fighting Legendary Pokemon and they defeated it

Hours Later

Misty: Ash.

Pikachu: Pika...

Ash: I let you down... I'm just... Worthless.

Misty: It wasn't your fault. Hey, even trainer and Pokemon would be exhausted.

Gumdramon: She's right. Give yourself a chance to rest.

Komasan: There's won't be any games for you, anyway.

Ash's Mom: Don't worry about my son. I'll take care of him. Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, Jibanyan, USApyon, Whisper, Komasan, Komajiro. I own you big time.

Gumdramon: No Problem, it's not big deal. Just let us know if Team Rocket or the Heartless start acting up. We'll take care of it.

USApyon: That's right. That's what Heroes are for, Dani!

Max: When did you guy make Heroes?

Shoutmon: Let's save that for another time... We have to hit the road.

Officer Jenny: Alright. Don't be stranger.

Komasan: Ash I hope you feel better soon, even Pikachu.

Ash: Yeah.

Jibanyan: Professor Oak?

Professor Oak: Oh! My bad! Take care you guys! Stay a little longer next time! We have some serious training to catch up.

Gumdramon: Well, time to go. Oh right! We almost forgot. The Pokemon Stone.

It began to glow, Gumdramon put his Xros Loader down and it create a Crown Symbol, the Stone is Glowing and it revealed a Crest, he aim it and got the Crest

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Yo-kai World and Three Kingdom Timeline

Myotismon is watching the City

Myotismon: So where is everyone?

DemiDevimon: Don't know. They must have some other matter to deal with.

Myotismon: "Matters" You mean they have more important affairs to attend to than my return?

DemiDevimon: Well, there's is the Organization 15 Digimon that keeps getting in the way-

Myotismon: Let them played their own games!

DemiDevimon: But what about those Digimon with those papers that had? They been a real pain, too.

Myotismon: Oh, have they? Okay then. I suppose you'd better tell me what's happened during my absence.

Meanwhile

King Enma is looking at the Book

Enma: I wonder... I wonder where I put my album?

?: King Enma!

? 2 It's horrible!

It was Nekokiyo and Inumaro

Nekokiyo: Something's wrong with the Halls of the Cornerstone!

Inumaro: There are many sharp thorns everywhere!

They went their and they saw all the Thorns

Enma: Oh No! This is bad! There's something's wrong happen in the Yo-Kai World. I hope Fuyunyan was here. Whisper, Jibanyan, Komasan, Komajiro, USApyon... Where are you?

Back to our Heroes

Gumdramon: This is your world? Must be nice to be back home. Well?

Whisper: You know, there is something strange happen here?

USApyon: Yeah.

Then Inumaro and Nekokiyo appeared

Inumaro: You're back!

Nekokiyo: Hurry! You have to go!

Inumaro: Enma needs to see you!

Nekokiyo: Hurry! To the Firehouse!

They are going to the Firehouse

 **Yo-Kai World**

They saw all their Yo-Kai Friends

Whisper: Everyone! We have return!

Enman You're here!

Komasan: You're Majesty, did you happen to summon us?

Enma: Of course.

Damemon: Where's Fuyunyan?

Enma: Um... What kind of Yokai are you?

USApyon: Enma. This is Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon.

Enma: Oh! You must be the Digimon, Mystic, Warrior and guardian! Nice to meet you. Fuyunyan told me all about about you and your friends from his letter. He said you're a very brave digimon.

Shoutmon: So did you know where he is?

Enma: No. Not really.

Whisper: Your Majesty, what are Heartless doing in Yo-Kai City?

Enma: Oh No... So those are the Heartless.

Damemon; That's okay. We'll take care of them!

Enma: I know I can count of you, three. Now, there's something I'd like all of you to come an see. Would you please escort me to the audience room?

All: Yes!

Enma: (Gasp) Oh No! I forgot to warn everyone about the danger in the Yo-Kai World! We have to be sure they're hidden somewhere safe.

Gumdramon: Don't worry! We'll go tell them?

Jibanyan: The Whole City, nyan?

Komasan: We just need to split up.

Shoutmon: I'll make sure that everyone knows what's going on.

Whisper: I'm Sorry, Shoutmon. But you'll just get lost!

Shoutmon: Alright. Then I'll stay here with Enma, Gumdramon and Damemon.

USApyon: Great!

Whisper: Okay, we'll see you later!

They left

Damemon: Um, the Audience room right, Enma?

Enma: Yes, Damemon. Let's be on our way.

They went off to Audience room

Enma, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon has made it to the Audience room

Enma: It would be a Moment. As soon as the Castle has been taken over from them. I have to make sure that I seal this room.

He open the Door from his Magic

Enma: Shall we?

They went inside and saw alot of Heartless

Enma: Whoa! Not here too!

Damemon: We got this!

They are going to the Throne Chair and they made and more Heartless has appeared

Damemon: I think I'm getting tired for this?

Enma is pressing a Button underneath the Throne Chair and then the Panel under the Throne Chair is moving and create a huge of light, then the Heartless is gone

Shoutmon: Whoa! What happen here?

Enma: The room below is called the Hall of the Cornerstone. My castle has always been safe from world's that are evil... thanks to the Cornerstone of light which we keep down there.

Damemon: The Cornerstone of Light?

He went down there with and they saw all the Thorns and then, Whisper and his friends are here

Enma: This one is the Cornerstone. And look the Thorns. They must be the work of someone who is evil then the Keima. I wonder who it was.

Then Myotismon appeared as an Illusion

All: (Gasp)

Jibanyan: Myotismon!

Shoutmon: You gotta be kidding me.

Myotismon: Well, what do we have here? If it isn't the Digimon Warrior and their Companions.

USApyon: Well! You're gonna deal with me, Dani!

He attack him, but he was just an Illusion

Myotismon: All in good time. I promise you'll be able to partake of my vengeance. But you must be patient.

Enma: So what do you want, Myotismon?

Myotismon: Why, hello, King Enma. Radiant as always. I'm here on a property venture. I want this world on my own. However, it's a bit too. "bright" for what I have I mind. I suppose I'll just have to fill every room with personal touch of darkenss.

He touch the Cornerstone Stone and he has been force back

Enma: You better stop or else you know what's good for you!

Myotismon: Ooh, how frightening. Very well, I'll stop... just as soon as this Castle belongs to me!

He disappeared and he laugh

Shoutmon: (Annoyed) What a loser.

Enma: Nothing like this could ever happened before. I looks through all the record in the library but I couldn't find a single clue.

Whisper: Ooh! We should go ask someone who know alot of stuff that ain't in the book!

Gumdramon: That's right! Shahra!

Enma: Of course! That's a great idea! Shahra just know something about this mess. Let's ask her for help.

Komasan: We saw her in Hollow Bastion, right?

Damemon: Yep. Let's go!

They made it to Hollow Bastion

Shoutmon: Anybody here?

USApyon: Shahra!

Whisper: The Castle is in Danger!

Then she appeared

Shahra: What do you want? Oh, it's you boys. It looks like you've learned a bit since the last time I saw you.

Gumdramon: Last time?

USApyon: Whoa, whoa, Whoa, we need to tell you soemt! We need your help, Shahra It's Myotismon, he's back

Shahra: With all the Heartless?

Komasan: Yep.

Shahra Oh No!

USApyon is talking everything about the Castle

Meanwhile

Enma heard a voice

USApyon: (Voice) There's Heartless in every part of the castle...

Then they have appeared

USApyon: The king is in Danger. What the?

Shoutmon: How do we get here?

Shahra:I should check this out.

She look at the Cornerstone of Light

Shahra: Let's see...

Enma: What's happening Shahra?

Shahra: This is not good. In fact. I'm afraid, it's quite serious.

She created a Door

Shoutmon: Is that a Door?

Shahra: Yes. And that is a Gateway to a special world. Someone in that world is responsible for what's going on in this Castle. Of that, I'm certain.

USApyon: All right!

Komajiro: We know we can count in you, Zura!

Gumdramon: Then we should go get him.

Shahra: Wait a moment. The perpetrators must be stopped, or course. But there's something else to do first. Somewhere in that world, there should be another door that's identical to this one. I believe our enemies are utilizing that door. As long as it remain open, the world will be in grave danger. Listen carefully, Gumdramon. You must find that door. And when you do- and use you're power to destroy it.

Gumdramon: Right!

Damemon: You can count on us!

Shahra: And one more thing. You're heading into a very special world. While you're there, the nature of that works may tempt you to do something dark. You must resist that temptation at all cost.

Shoutmon: What does it mean?

Shahra: You will find out. I have faith in you, boys!

They went to the Door

Everything in Japan look historical and then Door is Shaking and Damemon and his friends has comes out

Komajiro: Look! There's the Cornerstone of light, Zura!

Damemon is looking at it and look at he's body

Damemon: Wait a minute? Why are we wearing these Clothes? And why is everything look historical?

Jibanyan: Well, I think it looks like Um... er...

Whisper: Deja Vu?

Jibanyan: That's right, nyan!

Gumdramon: Really, you guys been here before?

Then Bat creature shows up

?: Hey, have you seen the Thief?

They pointed at him

?: Why me?! Look I have no time with you guys! So, I better go easy on you!

He left

Shoutmon: We found our Thief.

They are chasing him and found him at the Pier

?: What's with you guys? You got some guts to deal with?

Damemon: More then one!

?: That's fighting word!

He heard the something and he's going to leave

Shoutmon: Not so fast!

USApyon: Yeah!

They are fighting him and they defeated him

?: That really hurt you guys? Wait... haven't I seen you before?

Gumdramon: Cut it out?

He heard something and he broke his wing

?: Ouch!

Whisper: You know something is not quite right. Are you sure, you're DemiDevimon?

?: No I'm not! I'm Hidabat! You must be mistaken by someone. I was a conductor from the ship. So leave me alone. I need to find to guy who stole my Train.

Komasan: Oh No. I think we made a mistake to him.

Damemon: I think started to think the same thing. He look exactly like DemiDevimon.

Whisper: We're so sorry that we hurt you, Hidabat.

Hidabat: It's okay. My wing are broke. I guess I better go to the Hospital. And you better find my ship.

Shoutmon: Okay!

Hidabat: And my other wing is broke!

They carried him to the Hospital

 **The Three Kingdom**

After taking Hidabat to the Hospital

Gumdramon: I though it was DemiDevimon. But it was Hidabat.

Jibanyan: Aw, I thought it could be easy.

Whisper: Come on, everyone. Let's try to find that ship.

Komasan: I guess we DID say we would...

Usapyon: Hey! We've got a door to find, Zura!

Shoutmon: Oh, yeah!

Whisper: But I don't see any door.

Gumdramon: Huh? What's that?

They saw a Floating Curtain

Damemon: I can't see a thing.

USApyon pull the Rope and the Curtain has opened

Flashback has started

The Heartless are going to 4 Portal and it disappeared Door is Shaking and Damemon and his friends has comes out

Komajiro: Look! There's the Cornerstone of light, Zura!

Damemon is looking at it and look at he's body

Damemon: Wait a minute? Why our Clothes are different? And why is everything look historical?

Jibanyan: Well, I think it looks like Um... er...

Whisper: Deja Vu?

Jibanyan: That's right, nyan!

Gumdramon: Really, you guys been here before?

Flashback has ended

Gumdramon: What was that?

Whisper: Heartless came in and we get here?

USApyon pull the Rope and nothing happen

Damemon: Let's get rid of the Heartless!

They went to that Portal and they are in scaffolding

Gumdramon: What are they Building?

Then a Heartless Appeared, then a cat saved them

Jibanyan: Fuyunyan!

Whisper: Hm, he looks kinda different somehow.

They saw Heartless above and they thank Fuyunyan

Damemon: Heartless! I knew it! He really save us!

Then Heartless has appeared again

Gumdramon: Now let's get rid of the Heartless

They are fighting them and they defeated them

Shoutmon: How you like that?

Fuyunyan is Shaking hand to Shoutmon and wave goodbye

Whisper: Everyone! Look!

They saw a Floating Curtain and they watch

Flashback has Started

Myotismon: You fool! You've managed to fail at everything! And what's more... you foolishly though you could take my place while I was gone. Well, as of now, you're done. Listen to my words, there'll be no place for you when our time comes!

He left

Myotismon: You're useless.

?: But I was...

Flashback has ended

Damemon: What was that?

Komasan: Somebody sure was angry.

USApyon: I still don't understand.

Damemon: Let's clear those Heartless away. This place is, but we've got three left to go.

They went to that Portal and they are Huge

Gumdramon: Whoa! We're huge!

Whisper: We're bigger then Gargaros!

They saw a Toy Cannon

Damemon: Look! Is that a Toy Cannon!

And they saw Fuyunyan

Gumdramon What is he saying?

He saw a Heartless

Gumdramon: Great! Heartless!

They are fighting them and they did it

Gumdramon: Wow, that is scary.

Fuyunyan shake his hand and left

Whisper: Guys, look! Over there!

They saw a Floating Curtain and they watch

Flashback has started

?: Aw, for crying out loud... he didn't have to go and say that to me..Alright, I might messed up every now and then. But I'm a lot more things that useless... why, when I was starting out. Oh... I miss those good old days... what I wouldn't give to go back in time... What would I give...

Then a Light is behind him and he saw a Door

?: What the?

He open the Door

?: (Gasp) I think that's my...

Flashback has ended

Shoutmon: A Door?

USApyon: It looks kinda Familiar, dani...

Whisper That's right- it's the door Shahra magic'd up!

Gumdramon: So it should come straight here, right?

Komasan: Sure! I think...

Damemon: Let's check it out!

They went to Portal and they saw the Building on Fire

Shoutmon: Fire!

Fuyunyan needs their help

Shoutmon: Come on! He's needs our help!

Jibanyan: Fuyunyan!

They are fighting the Heartless and then the Building is safe from the fire, Fuyunyan shake Damemon's hand and left

Damemon: Well, that take care of that.

Whisper: Hey, look!

They saw a Floating Curtain and they watch

Flashback has started

Myotismon: Impressive. This door is Portal to the past.

?: Of course, it was the strangest thing!

Myotismon: Enough! And start thinking of a way we can use it to our advantage!

?: Alright.

Myotismon: Now then, perhaps I can give you one more chance to redeem yourself.

?: Really? Thank you! So much!

Myotismon: Patience, my friend... what's that? Is that the Cornerstone of Light... Mmm.. Now we can take the castle from those fools- but we'll have to proceed with the utmost of care...

Flashback has ended

Damemon: Myotismon!

USApyon: He must have known all along!

Whisper: Let's see... if that door's connected to the past...

Jibanyan: No, no, no! It comes here.

Gumdramon: Huh?

Whisper: Then that means we're in the Past! And this isn't my first day to time Travel like my past.

Jibanyan: And even go time travel to save the world from the Keima with Whisper and Keita.

Gumdramon: Whoa. If we're in the past...

Jibanyan: ...we can change the future!

Komasan: Hold on, everyone! Remember what Shahra said? She's got faith in us. And we have to resist temptation no matter what!

Jibanyan: I was just kidding.

Shoutmon: Who'd want to change the future, anyway? So, what did we do?

Komajiro: Doors, bad guys... Monge, my head hurts!

USApyon: Well, we know we're on the right track!

They went to the Portal and saw a Black Hole in the Room, Fuyunyan is saving his stuff

Damemon: Come on! He needs our help!

They are fighting the Heartless and saving all the Stuff for Fuyunyan after that, Fuyunyan shake his hand wave goodbye

Damemon: Whew!

Whisper: Huh?

They saw a Floating Curtain and they watch

Flashback has ended

Myotismon: Listen to me. On the other side of this Portal, they're about to begin construction on that Castle. But until then, their treasured Cornerstone of Light lies unguarded, with all the it's power still contained!

?: The Cornerstone of Light?

Myotismon: Yes. That cursed sphere is the very thing that prevents us from entering the castle.

?: I see.

Myotismon: You know what must be done?

?: Um.

Myotismon: You better go. Time to prove your worth! And don't ever to fail me again.

?: Don't fail him again... let me see...

He got an Idea and it was DemiDevimon

DemiDevimon:That's right! I'll just smash the Cornerstone of Light to buts! (Laugh) But first... I gotta go get a ship!

Flashback has ended

Shoutmon: So it was DemiDevimon nafter all!

Jibanyan: I can't believe he tricked us, nyan!

Komasan: But we fought the wrong person.

Shoutmon: Hmm... The one we met here is look a lot like DemiDevimon, but it's face is kind different..

Then saw him going to the Dock

USApyon: There he is!

DemiDevimon: (Laugh) That World is good as ours!

Shoutmon: That's the one we know!

USApyon: We finally found him!

Whisper: (Scream)

Komasan: Oh No!

They saw the Pedestal empty

Damemon: The Cornerstone! Is gone!

Komajiro: Then that means...

Whisper: They'll gonna turn the World into Darkness! We have to hurry!

Then they saw Hidabat running

Shoutmon: Hey! You're still injured!

Hidabat: I don't care! I found that guy who stole my ship!

USApyon: It was an imposter of you!

Hidabat: Of course it's me! Whoa, Whoa, whoa! It wasn't me! It was somebody who look alot like me!

He ran off and our Heroes look confused

Damemon: Aw! Which is it?

They went to the Docks

They found them fight

Hidabat: Wait!

DemiDevimon: Stop that!

Hidabat: You better stop it, Imposter!, so back off and give me the ship!

He has been punch and send away

USApyon: The Cornerstone!

Damemon: After him!

The Ship going away, they got onboard and destroy the Cage of the Cornerstone of Light and they did it

Damemon: Yes!

DemiDevimon: You pay for this!

He got hit from a ship and it has stopped

Jibanyan: The Cornerstone!

DemiDevimon left the Dock, they are going after him, Whisper is still staring at the ship

Shoutmon: Whisper! We'll come back for it later!

Komasan: DemiDevimon! Heading that way!

They went off and they saw DemiDevimon punch Hidabat

Hidabat: Ouch!

DemiDevimon: Ha! You're still hurt behind the ears!

Damemon: Well, try us!

They're fighting him and they defeated him

Hidabat: That teach you a lesson!

DemiDevimon left to the Door

USApyon: The Door!

Hidabat: And don't come back!

USApyon: Gumdramon!

Gumdramon: I got it!

He use his power and the door is gone

Hidabat: Okay then, can you explain to me who it was?

Shoutmon: Well! That imposter you fight is a Dig-

Whisper stop him

Whisper: Shoutmon! That's a Secret!

Hidabat: Secret? What kind of secret? Oh, well. Sorry I put you guys through all that trouble.

Jibanyan: Yeah, well, just don't make a habit out of it!

Hidabat And to show you my appreciation, I'll let you be in first class. Best ship around the ocean! My friend, Fuyunyan is waiting for me!

They are in first class and put the Cornerstone back

Shoutmon: Whew! We save the World!

Komasan: Yes. We did.

Gumdramon: Time to head back.

Whisper: Hold on! As long as we're here...

All: Whisper

They dragged Whisper to the Door and they went back to the castle

At the Castle

Every thorns are gone

Enma: The Thorns. Their gone!?

Shahra: Look like accomplish their mission!

Inumaro: Alright!

Nekokiyo: Let's have a Party!

Then our Heroes has comes out of the Door

Enma: Welcome back! Because of your bravery, the world is safe and protected again. Thank you so much for all you done!

Inumaro: Good work!

Shahra: And Boys, I hope you didn't do anything messing around while you were there?

Whisper: Of course we did.

Then Whisper saw Dazzebel

Whisper: Dazzebel!

Shoutmon: Who's she?

Jibanyan: Oh, she is Whisper's Girlfriend from the Pretty Tribe.

Shoutmon: Oh, that nice.

Dazzebel: Whisper! You forgot about our Date!

Whisper: But, Dazzebel.. I...

Dazzebel: I know is an Important mission, but you could at least have some time with me?

Whisper: Dazzebel.

He look at the Door and know what he must do

Shahra: (glared at whipser) Whisper!

Whisper: Just be a minute!

She grabbed him

Dazzebel: Going somewhere?

Whisper: Of course not!

Dazzebel: Whisper!

He is running away from her and then Damemon's Xros Loader is glowing, he put the Xros Loader down and it create a Star, the Cornerstone is Glowing and it create a Crest, he aim the Xros Loader and he got it

Damemon: Dazzebel, can you give Whisper a day off.

Dazzebel: Why?

Damemon: Um... well...

Whisper: I'll be back soon, Dazzebel. I promise I will.

USApyon: Don't worry, Enma. We'll return.

Shoutmon: Please tell Fuyunyan that we're looking for him!

Enma: Alright.

All: See ya later!

Shahra: Take care of yourself.

They left the Castle

 **To Be Continued...**


	10. Haven City

They made it and they saw the land

Gumdramon: Whoa! This place has

Whisper: Lots of lands.

 **Haven City**

They heard Screaming

Damemon: We have Trouble.

Komasan: Organization 15 Digimon?

Jibanyan: Or the Heartless?

Meanwhile

DemiDevimon: You have been cursed by a treasure, Huh?

Veger: And thanks to the curse put on it, we are neither among the living or the dead.

DemiDevimon: Really? Cause you look alive to me.

Veger: Yes. But the Moonlight.

The Moonlight has appeared and they turned into undead

DemiDevimon: Whoa! Now I get what you were saying... Well, if you see 5 Yo-Kai and three Digimon, and remember. They got a kind of magic that don't belong in this world, okay? And nobody knows what it will do to you. Especially when the moon's showing what you reply are.

They turned back to normal

Veger: A match for me, you say?

Then our Heroes have arrived

Shoutmon: Hey!

DemiDevimon: See? I knew it! Those are guys I told you.

Shoutmon: Hey! We have our names here. It's Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Jibanyan, Komasan, USApyon, Whisper and Komajiro!

Veger: We won't. Looks like we're gonna dig your gravestone, to be sure.

DemiDevimon: Whoa! I like it when you say that.

Veger: Men- half of you stay here and I shots these guys and the rest- bring me that Medallion!

All: Okay!

Gumdramon: Aw, do we have to fight you guys for this? Well, have it your way!

They are fighting them and their's not effect on them

Damemon: No use! We can't defeat them!

Man: Well, what do you expect?

Then the Moonlight appeared and they turned into an Undead

All: (Gasp)

Man: You best be say your prayers.

DemiDevimon: You need to listen to me. Stay away from their magic!

Man: Why?

DemiDevimon: You didn't hear me for what I said.

Gumdramon: Hey, DemiDevimon. Thanks for the Warning.

DemiDevimon: Drats!

They are fighting them and they defeated them

DemiDevimon: Well! This Ain't over!

He ran away

Gumdramon: If DemiDevimon is here, that must mean we have work to do.

Jibanyan: Yeah. And that person we know looks pretty mean, too, whis.

Gumdramon: Man, I'd hate to see him turn into a Heartless.

USApyon: Well, we ARE here...

Gumdramon: Hey maybe we can make that ship for a spin!

It make his friends shook and horrified for him to do it

Gumdramon: I'm just kidding. Alright. Weren't those guys heading to town?

Whisper: Of course. I think they were looking for Treasure, whis.

They went to the Town

A man is carrying a Girl named Keira

Keira: Let me go! What you want from me? Let me go!

Then a boy named Jak has appeared and he saw Keira

Jak: Keira! I'm coming!

Then he saw Heartless

Jak: What are they?

Whisper: It's the Heartless! Look out!

They are saving him

Gumdramon: We'll take care of them! Go! Hurry!

Jak: Thanks!

He ran off and our Heroes is fighting them and they did it

Jak: Wow. Thank you for helping me. My skill is no match from them.

Gumdramon: Hey, those guys are bad news. I'm Gumdramon. This is Shoutmon, Damemon, Whisper, USApyon, Jibanyan, Komasan and Komajiro.

Jak: I'm Jak.

Whisper: So did you find friend?

Jak: Keira? No. But I have to rescue her! Can you help us?

Gumdramon: Sure, Jak. Let's go!

Jak: They went to the Dock. Let's go!

They went to the Dock and they were too late

Jak: Great! We're too late!

Damemon: Huh?

Jak: Veger took my friend and took the Sky Pirates ship. And they set sail. We cannot about to find them.

?: Look like we use this Ship! Beside, I don't want those guys to take you're friend away.

He jump to the Ship

Jak: aexter! That is Stealing! I know we're gonna save her. But we can't steal that Ship.

Daxter: I know. But we will return this after we get Keira back. Cause that's what a Pirate do.

Gumdramon: A Pirate?!

Daxter: I'm Dax. That's my name.

Jak: (Sigh) Fine. We have to take this ship to rescue Keira. From Ruskin! After we came from that island. You wonder off for nothing! Just don't get lost.

Daxter: Don't worry, Jak. I won't.

Shoutmon: So come on, Dexter. Let us join you!

Jak: They are helping me to find Keira from Veger's Henchmen

Daxter: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

They hop aboard

Jak: Thanks, Daxter.

Daxter: No Problem.

Gumdramon: I'm Gumdramon. This is Shoutmon, Damemon, Whisper, Komasan, Komajiro, Jibanyan and USApyon.

Jak: They help me from those Creatures.

Daxter: Alright! Welcome to the team!

Jak: Alright! We'll set sail to save Keira!

Daxter: Great! Let's hurry!

Whisper: Gumdramon? Do you want to become a Pirate?

Gumdramon: Of course not!

Daxter: So. How did you met him?

Gumdramon: A while ago, of course.

Dexter: I think my luck has started to change.

Meanwhile

Keira: You have to release. You have that Medallium; I am not value to you.

Veger: If you want to know about the Medallium. This one is the curse treasure. One of eight hundred and eighty-two identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to the man himself.

Keira: I don't believe that story.

Ruskin: That's exactly what I thought. Buried on Island of Dead what cannot be found 'cept for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the good. And we took em all. We spent 'em and traded 'em and critters 'em away on stick and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize... the drink would not satisfied and food turned to ash in our mouths. We are cursed men. Compelled by greed, we were, but now... we are consumed by it.

Keira: That's very bad from you. And so that why you're alive. Is because of the curse you have.

Veger: There is one way we can be our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Gold must be gathered and restored to the stone chest. And the blood of every soil who touch a piece o' the treasure must be repaid. And Keira! For ten years we've searched every grand line of these waters, every town and village- preying on sailors and settler's alike! Eight hundred and eighty-one pieces we found, but despaired of ever finding the last. All those years, you been safe in your bed, readin' your pirate Stories, drawing a map, dreaming of drawing a map of the entire world- we've endured torments worse than death itself! But now, thanks to ye, we have the final piece- at last. When this Medallium is restored to the chest, we'll be free to roam the seas as men. No longer will we be ghosts!

Keira: So... and the Blood that's to be repaid?

Veger: That's why there's no sense to be killing ye...yet.

Keira: (Gasp) You want from my Vein!

She gonna leave the Ship, but she's surrounded by Pirates

Veger: Ye see, the moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not amount the Living', and so we cannot die. But neither are we dead. I've suffered too long! You'd best start believin' in ghost stories, Keira. For, you see, tonight- you're in one!

He drink Wine

Back to our Heroes

Jak: I don't know how can we find them?

Daxter: I think they are heading to Isla De Muerta.

Komasan: Island De Muerta? What's that, Zura?

Daxter: Isla De Muerta is an Island. And holds treasure- The Curse Treasure. That was hidden on Isla De Muerta. And then went they touch the Gold. They will be Curse.

Shoutmon: So these guys are after the Treasure.

Jak: The Treasure is his now. So the curse upon it. I've no desire for such treacherous spoils. But we will have them what's ours- the Eco.

They made it to that island

Jak: Me and Daxter will rescue Keira and find those Curse Pirates. And you all have to stay here til we get back.

Shoutmon: Hey! What about us?

Daxter: Well, you all have to guard the Ship til we get back. It's what we do for our ship.

Gumdramon: Okay...

Jak: Will be back soon! Let's go!

They ran off

Hours later

Shoutmon: I think he was just trying to fast-talk us..

USApyon: And you fell for it, Dani?

Komajiro: What's keeping them so long? And they sure are taking their time...

Damemon: If DemiDevimon hanging around, there must be Heartless here, too. And Jak and Daxter aren't used to fighting Heartless... Let's go see.

Meanwhile

Jak and Daxter found them hiding

Veger: Every last piece that went astray we have returned, save for this! And now the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever!

Back to our Heroes

They are going to find Jak and Daxter and they found Jak and Keira running.

Keira: It's them!

They saw Cursed Pirates coming

Gumdramon: We will hold them off! Give us a sign when the ships ready to sail!

Jak: Sure! We'll light the flare!

They ran off, they are fighting the Pirates and they saw the Smoke

Shoutmon: The Signal! Come on!

They ran to the Ship

Gumdramon: Everyone is here! Wait, where's Daxter?

Jak: Oh! You see this...

Flashback has started

Veger: And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever!

Back to Jak and Daxter

Jak: Oh No! They're gonna hurt Keira! We have to save her!

Daxter: Don't worry! I have a plan.

Jak: What's gonna be, Daxter?

Dexter: I'll distract them, while you save her.

Jak: What!? Daxter! They will gotta captured you!

Daxter Look! I can do this, so I handle this on my own. Alright.

Jak: (sigh) Fine.

Daxter: Great!

He left

Back to Veger

He cut Keira's hand and put the Medallion on her hand

Veger: Begun by Blood... by blood undone.

He put the Medallion on the Gold and nothing happen

Veger: You! Girl! Was your father Dames!?

Keira: He wasn't my father.

He push her away

Man: What's going on?

Man 2: I thought her Father was Dames!

Veger: Who brought this girl to us?

A medallion has dropped, and Keira grab it, then Jak grab her

Jak: Let's go!

They are escaping

Veger: You there!

They saw the Medallion

Veger: The Medallion! After them, you fool!

Flashback has ended

All: What!

Jak: I have no choice. So I have to let him do it. But don't worry, he can take care of himself. So let's get back to town.

Keira explain to Jak in the cabin

Jak: Is it true? My father got that Medallion and took it from the Aztec Gold?

Keira: Yes.

Jak: Keira.. Where did you get that?

Keira: I found this laying around at you're home. I picked it up. And I know you have it with you.

Jak: I thought I lost it. That was my Memento for my father.

Keira: I'm so sorry.

She give it back to him

Jak: Why didn't you tell me?

Keira: Cause I'm so afraid. That you would be like him.

Jak: I know. But I don't like this. I don't want get killed from Veger and his men. Cause I know he wants my blood from my father. My blood. Of the Spargus.

Meanwhile

Veger: How in the world would we capture you from that cave?

Daxter: I have to let my friend save her from you, and I cannot believe you want Jak from he's Father Blood. And you forgot one very important thing. Why would want for me?

Veger: To become my Cabin boy.

Daxter: I don't want to become a Cabin Boy with this mess, you better untied me, and let me kick your butt for hurting my friend!

Veger: Seein' as how your friend is mine now. Lettin' you go doesn't seem to fall within my interest.

Daxter: Strange. I'm not actually concerned with YOUR INTEREST. Leave Jak alone! He won't be yours! Is belongs to me!

Veger: I think it's all mine now. All right! Lock him in the cabin!

Man: We're coming up on that ship! What do we do, captain?

Veger: Whaddya think, you idiot?

They saw the Ship

Keira: Everyone, look!

USApyon: What do we do, Dani?

Jak: I hope Dax is alright.

Jibanyan: Don't know.

Jak: Me too. I suppose... he'd run for it.

Shoutmon: Sounds good to me!

Then they have been attack, and Jak fell overboard

Keira: Jak!

Whisper: Everyone hit the deck!

Gumdramon saw the Medallion and picked it up

Gumdramon: Let's fight!

They are fighting them and they did it

Komasan: Hooray!

Gumdramon: Hero One! Bad Guy Zero!

Veger: Are you sure, about it?

They turned back and saw the Keira and Daxter tied up

Gumdramon: (Gasp) Dax!

Daxter: Hey, you guys!

They have been surrounded

Veger: Now then, I'll be having back that Medallium. Unless it's more important than their lives?

Jak: Veger!

It's Jak and he aim his Gun to him

Jak: They go free!

Veger: Go ahead, boy- aim me! We can't die.

Jak:: I know... but I can!

All: (Gasp)

Jak: My name is Jak! My father Dames! He's blood runs in my vain!

Veger: Huh!?

Jak: Mark my word, do as I say, or I'll jump and fall down to my doom!

Veger: Name your terms... Mr. Jak?

Jak: Release Keira... and even Digimon and Youkai's too!

Veger: Anything else?

Jak: Even Daxter! So leave now!

Veger: Agree. Leave we shall... but the Heartless stayed.

Jak: Huh?

A Heartless just knocked him out and more Heartless Appeared

Gumdramon: Aw, man!

Minutes later

They tied them up

DemiDevimon: Good work, Veger! Who knew it'd be this easy?

Keira: Veger! You jerk!

Gumdramon: This is the last time I trust a Pirate!

Man The bombs are ready, Captain!

Veger: Then I bid ye farewell!

They take Jak away and sail off

USApyon: We're gonna get blown up!

Damemon: We need to do something!?

Shoutmon: How!? We're gonna die from the Explosion!

Whisper: Except, Yokai.

Keira: There must be some way out of these rope!

Daxter: Why struggle? A Pirate knows when to surrender.

Gumdramon: Are you serious, Daxter?

Daxter: Your so stubborn, anyway.

He got himself free

Daxter: Good thing I have a knife with me. We've got to see to the gunpowder. I'm not about to die as a Pirate King!

Gumdramon: First, you have free us. And I still don't plan to trust pirates again.

Daxter: Let's get rid of Bombs, Okay?

He untied them, and they get rid of the Home around. The Ship and they did it

Gumdramon: All clear!

Keira: Now let's set sail, so we can save Jak! And we can leave that island!

They made it to Isla De Muerta

Daxter: Now let's go save Jak, together!

Keira: What about Veger?

Daxter: We'll defeat him and Jak.

Keira: Okay, let's go save him first.

Gumdramon: Now let's go!

They went off to find Daxter

Meanwhile

Veger: Now, let's be tryin this again! The last of the curse treasure has been returned. And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever! This time for us!

Then Our Heroes has arrived

Gumdramon: Ahoy! We found you!

Veger: Unbelievable!

USApyon: Not probably! We're alive and we're pirates!

Daxter: Daxter, at you're service.

Keira: Keira.

Gumdramon: Gumdramon.

Shoutmon: Shoutmon.

Damemon: Damemon.

Jibanyan: Jibanyan.

Whisper: Whisper.

Komasan: Komasan.

Komajiro: Komajiro.

USApyon: USApyon.

Veger: So you want to play pirate? Best save the play acting for the nursery. After them!

They are fighting the Pirates and they defeated them

Gumdramon: No more play acting now!

Jak: Where's Daxter?

He is fighting Veger

USApyon: There he is!

Gumdramon: Dax! Get him!

Daxter: Huh?

He got stab in the Chest from

All: Dax!

Veger: You're a fool, Daxter!

Then he turned into an Undead, because he has the Medallion with him

Jak: Daxter...

Veger: Show yourself, DemiDevimon! The tide has changed!

DemiDevimon: See! I told you, you need me!

He Summon his Heartless, and they are fighting Veger and the Heartless and they did it

DemiDevimon: This ain't over!

He's escaping

Daxter: So! Are you gonna give up?

Veger is not gonna give up

Daxter: You know what, forget it.

He bring out a Pistol

Daxter: Maybe I can shot you in the Chest.

Veger: Really? Think you could do it?

He toss the Medallion And he shot him to the Chest

Veger: (Laugh)

Jak: (Glared at Veger) You may laugh, Veger!

He use his Blood on two Medallion and the Curst is gone

Veger: I feel... Cold.

And he died

Hours Later

They are having a Party for their Victory

Daxter: So what do we do, Jak?

Jak: Whatever we wants not that the world is ours again.

Daxter: It's finally ours again. And we did a good job, Jak.

Jak: Yes, we did.

Gumdramon Hey, Jak- you and your friends have a great adventure.

Damemon: And remember your father!

Jak: I will!

They are so happy to have their world save

Damemon: Good for them to have their world safe from Veger.

Whisper: Yes. Hey, Gumdramon. Why'd you have a tear of your left eye?

Gumdramon: What?! I didn't cry for joy!

USApyon: Hey, I know who you're thinking about.

They laugh at him, and then something shine on the Eco

Jak: What the?

He check it and then it's Glowing, Gumdramon put his Xros Loader down and it create a Crown Symbol, The Eco is Glowing and create a Crest, Gumdramon aim it and now he got it on his Xros Loader

Gumdramon: You know... for a minute there... I was afraid we were gonna lose Whisper to the curse of the Treasure!

Komasan: Hmm, even us, too.

Whisper: Hey, stop that! That's not very nice!

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. Mute City

Our Heroes are wearing Racer outfit and saw a Sign

Damemon: Hey, this is Mute City.

Whisper: Looks like we're going to see Falcon.

They saw a Decorations everywhere in Mute City

Shoutmon: What's that?

Jibanyan: Decoration? I wonder what they are?

They went to City and saw Falcon fixing his race car and he saw his friends

Falcon: Damemon! Shoutmon! Gumdramon! Jibanyan! USApyon! Komasan! Komajiro! Whisper! Welcome back! And Merry Christmas.

Damemon: Merry Christmas? So why is there many snow here?

Falcon: It's December. Of course. We decoration everything in Mute City for celebration. Aren't they look great? And even though we have to meet Phoenix! He's the Space Cop from the 29th Century.

Damemon: Phoenix?

Whisper: I think he's the Police from the future.

Falcon: That's right. And we have to visit Dr Clash. Come on.

Komasan: So, today is Christmas in Mute City. Right?

They look around and they look scared because the race is dangerous

Damemon: Wanna go see him.

All: Okay.

Falcon: Hurry up!

They went to see Dr Clash

They went to Steward Room, and they saw Blood Falcon putting the machine somewhere

Falcon: Hello, Steward.

Steward: Falcon! You know I'm busy with my experiment.

Falco: I'm sorry. It won't happen again.

Blood Falcon: Alright! How can I put this thing?

Steward: Just put it down over there.

Blood Falcon: Okay.

Then it cause an Explosion on Steward's contraction

Steward: Great! You ruined it!

Then Jody arrived

Falcon: Jody. Are you alright.

Jody: I'm fine. I need to have some time for today.

Falcon: Okay. Rest up for a bit. Just as long as it's ready for the next race.

He left

Jody: But, Falcon...

Falcon: I better go to Big Blue. I better go see Phoenix, right away! See you!

Damemon: Go see Phoenix?

Jody: Please, Damemon. You have to keep an eye on Falcon.

USApyon: You could say that again, Dani.

Shoutmon: Damemon?

Damemon is still wondering about who Phoenix is and then Falcon came back

Falcon: Aren't those the Monster who was with you at the Race Track?

Damemon: Huh? What monster?

Flacon: You know, Remember 2 Years ago? What are they called again... Heartless?

Damemon: Definitely not with us. But the rest of us will get rid of them for you. And then we can go to Big Blue!

They look at his friends with a serious look

Damemon: I mean, defeat the Heartless!

At the Race Track

Dr Clash: Get away from me! Leave Mute City right now! Can somebody! Anybody! Help me!

Falcon: We're here!

Dr Clash: Falcon!

They are fighting the Heartless and they did it

Falcon: How will Phoenix will see Mute City like this? That's it! Phoenix needs some helper. Are you up for this task?

Damemon: Sure. Of course.

Meanwhile

Blood Falcon is walk and saw Myotismon

Blood Falcon: Who are you? A Vampire?

Myotismon: Stop it.

Blood Falcon: Who are you?

Myotismon: Hmm... perhaps you could be of use for me. Come with you, now. I'll show ou the true meaning of mischief.

Blood Falcon: Sure. I guess.

Back to our Heroes

Falcon: All right. Big Blue is this way! Follow me!

They went to find the Shortcut

Falcon: This is the Teleporting Machine. All people will have to teleport. Wherever they go, they will appear in that location. So I use this to go to Big Blue.

Damemon: Okay! Let's do it!

They use the Machine and they got teleported, and they made it to Big Blue

Damemon: Whoa!

Jibanyan: Wow! So where's Phoenix, nyan?

Falcon: Over there! Shall we?

They went there and Heartless Appeared

Damemon: Here too?!

Falcon: Here we go again!

They are fighting and they defeated them

USApyon: Big Blue is in grave danger!

Whisper: Oh no! I hope everybody in this place is okay?

Falcon: This is where Phoenix is.

They went to that Office and they saw Phoenix

Phoenix: Hello, there. I must be new here to see me. You're name?

Damemon: I'm Damemon.

Phoenix: Ah. You're a Digimon from the Digital World. As you can see this, you causing havoc around the Digital World. And that's unfortunate.

Damemon: Aw... I really don't like this?

He look down

Jibanyan: What about us?

Phoenix: You're a Yokai. I heard about you.

USApyon: All right!

Falcon: Phoenix. Is so great to you.

Phoenix: Falcon?

They heard a noise

Phoenix: I wonder what's that noise that you did last time.

He left

Damemon: Last Time?

Falcon: It's a long story.

They went to find out

Phoenix: Everything looks okay?

Meanwhile

Myotismon: Way a go, you fool.

Blood Falcon: It's not my fault, I broke something.

Myotismon: All, this is a pleasant surprise. That took Captain Falcon and Damemon and the other with him and his friends. Now we can deal with all of them at once!

Blood Falcon: What do you want me to do?

Phoenix: Who's there?!

Then Blood Falcon jump out of the Window

Falcon: It's Blood Falcon!

Phoenix: Not him again... He really did some bad things in Mute City. Bring him to me, cause I'm taking him to prison.

Falcon: Phoenix, Do you think I can-

Phoenix: It will have to wait! I have to find out what's causing in the Town.

He left

Shoutmon: Come on, Falcon! Let's go catch him!

Falcon: Alright. Let's go!

They went off to find him

Meanwhile

Myotismon: I was so looking forward to destroying that ridiculous Big Blue. But now that Shoutmon and his friends are here I think a change of plan is called for. Revenge before pleasure. After all.

Blood Falcon: What kind of revenge?

Myotismon: The magnificent, malevolent kind, of course.

Blood Falcon: Sounds evil to me. Like black Shadow.

Myotismon: Black Shadow? That evil racer? Hm... How intriguing. Where was he?

Blood Falcon: He in jail, thanks to Falcon.

Myotismon: Then I'll bring him here.

Hours Later

Myotismon: It's so great to see you again, Black Shadow.

Black Doom: Nice to see you too, Myotismon. I feel so happy to see you.

Myotismon: Indeed, Black Shadow. Do you remember, Damemon and his friends.

Black Shadow: That's right! They destroy me and got me in jail, 2 Years ago. With Captain Falcon! And the last thing I do. It's to do not forget that time they did to me, until I teach those guys for messing with Black Shadow!

Myotismon: Yes... that's right. That's the spirit. And I have the perfect plan already in mind. Have you ever heard of Big Blue?

He turn back and saw him look tired

Myotismon: (Sigh) It seems he needs more time to recover. Blood Falcon- stay here and keep Damemon and his friends occupied.

He Disappeared

Myotismon: (Voice) My Heartless will help you. But do not fail me!

Our Heroes have arrived

Shoutmon: There he is!

Blood Falcon: You won't get away, Falcon! From this Heartless!

They are fighting him and the Heartless and they did it

Blood Falcon: You may win. But Black Shadow will have his Revenge!

He left

Falcon: Black Shadow!?

Gumdramon: He's back, isn't he!?

Jibanyan: Yes, he is, nyan.

Whisper: We have to go back to Mute City.

Meanwhile

Phoenix is walking

Phoenix: Hmm? I think I've lost my way. Oh, how can I get back to Mute City.

Jody is Hiding

Jody: Are you Phoenix?

Phoenix: That's right. And you must be Jody.

Jody: Yes. Phoenix, you better get back to Big Blue, cause something is gonna be bad.

Phoenix: I have to go see Falcon. But... Okay, I'll go back, make sure you tell him about me?

Jody: There is a Problem. All you need to do is to go back to Big Blue and locked the door. And If Falcon arrived, don't open.

Myotismon and Black Shadow is spying on them

Myotismon: See that man talk to that girl.

Black Shadow: All I have to do is to captured him.

Myotismon: Yes. You all take control over Big Blue, and then Shoutmon and his friends will come running here.

Black Shadow: And then, I'll get rid of Captain Falcon!

Myotismon: And after that, I'll turn him into a Heartless racer!

Black Doom: That's seem nice.

They laugh

Phoenix: Who's there!

Then Black Shadow is gonna captured him, and he got teleported with Phoenix

Back to our heroes

They saw Jody coming

Falcon: Jody? What's wrong.

Jody: It's Black Shadow! He captured Phoenix!

All: What!

Jody: And he take over Big Blue!

Shoutmon: Come on, let's go!

Meanwhile

Black Shadow: I finally take over this place. And I think I forgot something. I think I need to do.

He ran off

Myotismon: Now, it's time for me to turn you into a Heartless.

Phoenix: (Gasp)

He is using his power and then Black Shadow bumped him

Myotismon: Watch it, will ya!?

Black Shaodw: Who are you? You're not supposed to be here.

Myotismon: You don't remember, who brings you here?

Black Shadow: I don't think so. You have to leave, now. It's my place.

Myotismon: Very well. I'll leave. And you'll the day you spurned my help!

He disappeared, Black Shadow is making a contraction and then it got Exploded

Back to our Heroes

They saw a Smoke coming from that Store.

Falcon: We have to get there fast!

They ran off, and they saw everything that Black Shadow did, and they saw him

Black Shadow: Captain Falcon!

Falcon: Black Shadow!

Black Shadow: I never expect you to see here.

Falcon: What are you doing to Phoenix?

Black Shadow: What!? Phoenix? You just make some stories.

He saw Phoenix

Black Shadow: And why is this guy, doing here? It's time to go.

He'' gonna put in the storage and then he saw a Gadget then Jody save Phoenix

Jody: Come on!

Black Shadow look so angry, and he's gonna fight them

USApyon: Come back!

Then he got teleported from him

USApyon: Dani!?

He got teleported again

USApyon: Again!?

They are fighting him, and they defeated Him

Hours later

Shoutmon: Well, Big Blue is safe.

Falcon: I better go to Mute City.

Jibanyan: Huh? Leave that Phoenix?

Whisper: Yeah, your gonna stick to racing?

Jody: Falcon. It's finished.

Falcon: Thank you.

He dressed up for the party

Jody: Falcon. Can I have some time with you?

Falcon: I have to see my friend first.

Phoenix: Listen here, Falcon. You saved me, and Big Blue as well. And for that, I'm very grateful. But please promise you won't be late for you next race. And even though. Don't even think about make some messing around the tracks.

Falcon: Don't worry, I won't. And I think I could use some help for you. You must be tired from all the Crime you had. And- I wouldn't mind a second chance to help you, right.

Phoenix: (Sigh) Yes. I can be tired. But let me feel you Something, Falcon. Seeing the happy faces of all the People like your friends, when they discover how you could race like us, and this time they will know what it takes to be Racer. And you, Falcon- you always look after your friends and your heart. What if something tried to take all of that away from you? We both have very important things to do, Falcon. Mine is to take care of future and the past, and yours is to take care of your friends and the city. So we each have to do the very best we can. After all, you're the hero of Mute City- Captain Falcon. The famous racer. The True Racer! Falcon... and Mute City is your home. Don't you see? Crowd rely on both of us to do our jobs. Mute City needs your attention... and I know Big Blue needs mine- urgently.

Flacon: You're right. I am the True Racer of Mute City! And if the city got some trouble, they always need my help. And I can help everyone in Mute City!

Jody: That's the Spirit! Come on, let's go back. We're gonna have a race today.

Falcon: Okay, let's go.

Phoenix: Good luck, Falcon!

Damemon Well, there he goes.

Phoenix: Yes, and I've got lots of crime to do.

Then Falcon's Medal is glow

Jody: What's going on?

Falcon: I don't know. I don't think I make one like that.

Damemon put his Xros Loader down and it created a Star Symbol, the Medal is Glowing and it created a Crest, Damemon aim his Xros Loader and he got it

Damemon: We better go.

Phoenix: Before you go, Digimon... didn't anyone who help people like you? If I recall correctly - was the one who help you.

Damemon: Oh right... She did.

Phoenix: Tell you what, when you find her. Make sure you can help her.

Damemon: I will, but.. Do you know where I can find Opossummon?

Phoenix: Don't know... but don't give up! Remember, if you believe in Opossummon, you will find her. Just as you found your partner.

Damemon: Okay.

He left

 **To Be Continued...**


	12. Hyrule

**Hyrule**

Koume and Kotake are on top of the tree and they saw Shoutmon and his friends coming

Whisper: Look, we're here in Hyrule!

Komasan: Hmm, I wonder how Link and Zelda are doing?

Shoutmon: Hey, maybe my our friends is with them.

Whisper: Of course, and Fuyunyan, Robonyan and Bushinyan.

Jibanyan: Keep dreaming, you two.

Shoutmon: Come on, Jibanyan. You were thinking the same thing.

Jibanyan: No I wasn't, nyan!

Komasan saw Koume and Kotake

Komasan: Monge! It's... it's... It's... Koume and Kotake!

They bring out their weapons

Koume: Wait! You got a Mistake for this!

USApyon: You're Witches, Alright!

Kotake: No! It's not the Old is! We have a Changed of Heart! We're nice! No more Scams. Promise!

Shoutmon: Bet that you're new scam?

Koume: You have to believe us!

Jibanyan: Come on, let's go, nyan!

Koume: We were stuck inside that Ocarina with Ganondorf! Remember? We got out of there 2 Years ago.

Shoutmon: So, witches are free.

Jibanyan: Have fun, nyan!

Whisper: Guys! They look so sad.

Koume: Three Months ago. We want to Apologize, Zelda and Link. Could you guys maybe say good word for me?

Komasan: Of course, we can do that, can't we, Zura?

Then Heartless Appeared

Both: Look out!

They are fighting them, and then defeated them and more of them shows up

Shoutmon: (Sigh) I'm getting kinda tired for this.

Then the Heartless is attack Koume and Kotake, they ran away screaming and wreck something around the area, and hit the Heartless

Shoutmon: That way!

They went to the Warehouse

Whisper: Whew, we were a goner if those witches hadn't helped us. Ain't that right, huh?

Shoutmon: I guess we own you one.

Both: Thanks!

Gumdramon: But you have to apologize to Link and Zelda yourself. Be on your best behaviour, got it?

Kotake:: Alright, we got it.

Komajiro: Where IS Link and Zelda, anyway?

Koume: I think they went to the Castle.

Shoutmon: Then let's find them!

They saw Zelda at the Gate

Shoutmon: Zelda.

Zelda: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Jibanyan, USApyon, Komasan, Komajiro, Whisper.

Whisper: It's great to see you, your majesty.

Zelda: I never have a chance to thank you for 3 Years. You helped Link defeat Ganondorf and saved Hyrule.

Shoutmon: All in the day's work. But, um... it looks like the Heartless are up to no good again. It's there any way we can help out?

Zelda: I think we're all right for now.

Damemon: You always have Link.

Zelda: Link... he has been himself.

USApyon: Why? It's because of the Heartless?

Zelda: I don't know. Usually, he's the same cheerful, Forest Boy but sometimes... He got so sad. He left Hyrule and goes off by himself all the time. I've asked him about it, but he say nothing's wrong. He's gone again today. What if he doesn't come back this time?

Koume Hmm! Maybe they got a secret Girlfriends!

Zelda: Koume! Kotake! Shoutmon, I'll alert the Gaurds!

She left to the Castle

Shoutmon: Zelda! Wait! Way a go, ladies.

Komasan: Oh, well, now we have to find Link now

They went off and they saw him chasing his horse

Link: Hi, Shoutmon!

He still chasing him

Happy Salesman: You need to keep your horse away from my sales!

Link: I'm Terribly, sorry. Epona, you should be ashamed of yourself.

He give back the Ocarina to the Happy Salesman

Happy Salesman: Now, get out of my sight!

He left and then our Heroes have arrived

Link: Hey, you guys. Sorry. I'm kinda in a hurry.

Gumdramon: What happen?

Link: Epona just stole something from that guy. And you should control yourself.

They laugh

Damemon: I guess you can't be THAT down in the dumps, huh?

Link: Who said I am?

Shoutmon: Zelda. She was worried because you always left the Hyrule.

Jibanyan: Got some Girlfriends, nyan?

Link: What? No! Still... I guess there's not fooling Zelda, right? See, Navi took off to see around the world. It's what Navi always wanted, so I wished her the best and all, but...

Shoutmon You really missed that Fairy? Man, things must be REALLY quite with Navi gone.

Link: Of course. That's why we come here. Find some Rubees Meeting people's... There's always something goin' on.: I mean, come on! I met you guys here today, right? This place is full of surprises.

Komasan: Uh, guys?

Link: Koume and Kotake!?

Shoutmon: Oh, yeah... They wants to apologize for all the trouble they caused.

Link: Are they?

Komajiro: They're so sorry, they're shaking!

Koume: That Ocarina!

Link: Why that's?

Kotake: Don't you Realize?! That Ocarina was the one Ganondorf in it!

Link: Come on. There are many Ocarina like that.

Koume: Look, boy! Ganondorf was locked in that thing FOR YEARS! There's no way, we'd mistake it!

Link: Then we'd better go back and talk to that guy.

Shoutmon: Right behind you.

They went to Happy Salesman Place

Shoutmon: Is there anyway we can buy that Ocarina from you?

Salesman: Sure. IF you can afford it.

Our heroes look at Link, who wants them to get the Ocarina

Gumdramon: No worries!

Whisper; Yeah, we can pay you in royal treasu-

All: Whisper!

Salesman: Treasure? You say? I think we are interested you in another Ocarina?

Damemon: No, that's the one we need.

Salesman: Oh, well- perhaps we can be persuaded... IF you being us a treasure beyond even my imagination. Something, say, fit for a king...

They look down and left, they look angry at Whisper

Whisper: I'm so sorry, everyone. Is my bad.

USApyon: You'll pay for this.

Link: Treasure? That could be risky...

Jibanyan: There's lots at the Castle, of yours.

Link: But their not mine. We don't want to worry Zelda.

Koume: Hey, I know... what about the Treasure in the Temple of Time?

Link: Oh, yeah. We've been there two years ago. Let's go! And you, lead the way, witches! I might even believe your Apology.

Kotake: You can count on us!

They went to the Temple of Time and they made it

Koume: This is it!

They went there to find the Royal Treasure

Minutes Later

They made it and saw a lot of Treasures, and they saw a Royal Treasure

Link: There. That one should do it.

Then DemiDevimon is spying on them

USApyon: Alright. That Salesman will be so happy for this, Dani!

Shoutmon: Sure look valuable.

Link: That's right. Now let's get that Ocarina! We have to keep Ganondorf bottled up or he's gonna destroy Hyrule!

Then Whisper is looking at the Jewel

Link: Hey! Snap out of it! Whisper!

Then everything is dark and Heartless has appeared

Whisper: This is for my punishment?

They are fighting and they defeated them

Shoutmon: That's all of them. Let's go!

They take the Royal Treasure and left the Temple of Time

Hours Later

They went back and nobody's here

Link: Hello?

DemiDevimon: (Voice) I'm tell you give me that Ocarina!

Salesman: (Voice) I can't! I am trading this Treasure and cannot let you have it!

They saw DemiDevimon chasing Happy Salesman, he got the Ocarina

DemiDevimon: I'll take that!

Salesman: That's mine!

He gave it

DemiDevimon: Give it back!

Salesman: Never!

Then DemiDevimon got it

DemiDevimon: It's all mine now!

Then Koume and Kotake grab it

Shoutmon: Way a go!

Komasan: Look out!

They got hit by a Wall

DemiDevimon: Nice try, Ladies. Just wait till I get Ganondorf free! He's gonna make one beauty of a heartless!

Then they hear something

Navi I'm... BACK! Everyone! It's been a while! Link! You toughest Hero of time, you! Traveling can get so lonely without a friend. To think I left you alone and fairy-less... Oh, the HUMANITY! Hey, Link, you look so tiny? Aw, of course, what am I saying? You got a castle now! I can just picture it... Wait, tell me. Am I a best friend to you? Just a big yellow pest? Aw, who cares, Link! I'm just so glad to SEE you!

Link: Navi, I'm over here.

He Realized he got the wrong person

Navi: My Bad.

DemiDevimon: I'll teach you guys to make a fool out of me! Time for Plan B! I'm finishing you guys off right now!

He Summon his Heartless, they are fighting them and they defeated it

DemiDevimon: Drat! You guys made fail me for the last time! I'm gonna get you yet!

He escaped

Hour later

They put the Ocarina in the Safe

Hours Later

Koume: Just give us another chance. Alright.

Navi: I don't know, Zelda. Do you think that we can trust them?

Zelda: Oh, I think those ladies shown that means well.

Navin Okay, you're probably right.

Shoutmon: And how much trouble can one evil witches cause?

Navi: You may have a point there, Shoutmon.

Zelda: What happen next, Shoutmon?

Shoutmon: Well, it was great seeing you all... but we still need to find our Friends. I guess we're moving on now.

Navi: Hope you find them.

Shoutmon: Me, too.

Komajiro: Um, where's Link, Zura?

Zelda: I think he left to find his horse. They'll be back by now.

Navi: Link and his horse can't miss Shoutmon's big farewell party! I'll have him back in a minute!

She left

Link: Epona! Guys! Stop her

They stop and she's holding a Jewel

USApyon: What's that?

Link: She must have stole it from the Temple of Time.

Whisper: Give me that!

He grab it and looked at it

Damemon: I got a bad feeling about this.

Whisper: Oh, well! Who needs it!

He pretend to throw the Jewel away, and Epona saw it on his hand

Whisper: Oh! I think it's stuck!

Then the Jewel is Glowing, Shoutmon know what to do he put his Xros Loader down and it create a Xros Heart symbol, the Jewel is Glowing and create a Crest, he aim his Xros Loader and he got it

Link: Um... What was that?

Shoutmon: I think it's time for us to go.

Zelda: Well, you'll be back?

Shoutmon: We will. I promise!

Meanwhile

Hidabat is at the City and he saw a Digimon, he's heading to the Portal and it disappeared, he look down. And heard a Whistle. He saw a Portal and he went there

Meanwhile

Taiki, Yuu, Taigiru, Ryouma, Ren and Airu got a new outfit and look at the Sky

Ryouma: So... The Real Psychemon is alive. And you didn't tell me.

Taiki: Yes. We promised him we keep a secret to him.

Ryouma: I see. I really miss him so much.

Ren: Even Dracmon.

Airu: (Sobbing) And Opossummon.

Taigiru: Oh, boy. Can someone give her a Handkerchief?

Yuu give her a Handkerchief and she blow her nose

Taiki: Maybe... waiting isn't good enough.

Impmon (Voice) My thought's exactly! If you have a dream, don't wait. Act.

He appeared

Impmon: One of life's little rules. Remember that.

Taiki: Are you...

Impmon: Impmon. I happen to be an acquaintance of Shoutmon and his friends. Why don't we see them?

Taiki ... Shoutmon?

Then a Hidabat appeared, and then a Dusk appeared, then a Portal appeared

Impmon We've got something in common, kids. You and I both miss someone we care about. Hey... I feel like we're friends already.

They left left to the Portal

Taiki: I don't think we are!

They are here in a Unknown Portal

Taigiru: What is this place?

Taiki: This place is digital like the Digital World and the Digiquartz world.

They saw a Light Portal, sthey went there with Hidabat and they saw three black coated person, and then they got teleported away

Hours Later

Gabumon: Are you Alright?

They wake up

Gomamon: You guys and that bat came out of the Portal. And you nearly gave us a Heart attack!

 **To Be Continued...**


	13. Abel City

In the Dream

X look at Zeeowho look damage

X: Zero! Hang in there, buddy!

Zero... I'm always telling you... to be more careful... but now look at me...

X: Don't waste your energy talking, Zero. We've gotta fix you up.

Zero: There's... no time for that... Sigma is close... Very close...

X: Zero...

Zero: Go... now... Maverick Hunter X...

He has been deactivated

X: Noooooo!

End of Dream

X: Noooo! (Panting) I'm dreaming.

He look at his dog he found and he look at the sky

Meanwhile

Our Heroes arrived in the City and now they look like Maverick Hunters

Gumdramon: Hey! Look at us?

USApyon: I didn't know, we could Dress up like this, Dani.

They look around the place and it's a wasteland

Gumdramon: This place is so Deserted.

Whisper: This place is looks empty.

Then Robot has appeared

Gumdramon: Heartless?

Damemon: I don't think they are? More like Robots and Monster.

Jibanyan: Don't mind us! Just passing through. We won't be any of trouble, nyan!

Damemon: Yeah, that's right!

They are looking at them

Gumdramon: What are they doing?

Whisper: They look vicious. I think that we gonna get killed.

Damemon: Run!

They are running away and then they got Corned, they heard a Noise and all the Robot's left

Gumdramon: That was too close. We better get out of here.

Komasan: We should find someone who can help us, come on.

They left and they saw a man fighting the Heartless

Axl: Get away from me! You freaks!

Then our Heroes is helping him

Gumdramon: You better hide! Now!

He ran off And our Heroes is fighting them, and they did it

Shoutmon: That's all of them.

Axl: Thank you for helping me. I never fight those guys before.

Gumdramon: No Problem. And did you see any other Heartless around here?

Axl: Heartless? It's that what they called? I'm not sure if there more of them. I don't usually fight them back in Abel City.

USApyon: Abel City?

Axl: Yes.

Gumdramon: Hey, do you know a Digimon and a Yo-kai like us is here. Or some Digimon in black hoods. Or maybe this jerk Digimon name DemiDevimon.

Axl: Nope. Sorry.

Gumdramon: (Sigh) Oh well, we might as well go take a look, anyway.

Axl: Wait- You cannot go look around this place. That place has been taken over by Sigma. There's no way to defeat him. That guys is the leader of Maverick. And we have no match from him.

Gumdramon: We can handle a little danger. You just saw us beat those Heartless, didn't you?

Axl: I guess so... You could fight that Guy and save humanity and reploid. Maybe you can help us?

Komasan: You mean take on this Sigma guy and all of his minions, Zura?

Axl: Sigma? He killed a many people and many Reploid around Abel City.

Shoutmon: So you're saying he take over the place.

Ask; Yep.

Gumdramon: Just a Minute.

He ran to his friends

Gumdramon: Guys, we have to fight that Guy.

Komajiro: You sure, Zura?

Gumdramon: Of course. If we defeat him, everybody around the world will be safe from us. So I guess we should right now.

Komasan: You sure?

Gumdramon: Of course.

Gumdramon: Still, I'd like to help people like him, so you guys don't kind fending them off, do you?

He ran to Axl

Damemon: Oh Boy, here we go again...

Axl ran off

Gumdramon: He gonna go on ahead and tell the other's in their Hideout. We're supposed to go there.

They ran off to the Hideout

They made it to their hideout and Axl is saying something

Axl: That's him.

Signa take a look at them, he whisper to Axl got so shook for what the leader say

Gumdramon: What's wrong?

Axl: I told Signas you be about to help us force Sigma and his minion to be eliminated. But he say it won't work. You see whoever defeat Sigma will be a heroic reploid... and he has to have the right quality.

Gumdramon: You mean...

Whisper I think he means you're not cut out for the Job, Gumdramon.

Gumdramon: (Sigh)

He look disappointed

Axl: I'm so sorry for that.

Gumdramon: It's OK, we're good.

Axl: You better leave before Sigma knows you're here. I'm terribly sorry.

They left until the Robots are here, even Sigma has arrived with a flying bat

Axl: Looks like they found them.

Gumdramon: And DemiDevimon!

Shoutmon: What are you doing here?

DemiDevimon: Aw, these guys looks worried about me. If I were you I'd be more worried about my friends.

Whisper: Gumdramon!

Komasan: We're Surrounded!

Sigma: You bring them to defeat me?

Axl: They are. But they say that they can't defeat you!

Sigma: Can't defeat me? Then who are they?

Gumdramon: We're not powerful enough to defeat you.

Sigma: Oh, so I guess I'll hurt you.

DemiDevimon: Well, they're all yours, Sigma

He's gonna hurt them, but Axl stop him

Axl: Run!

They are running away with Axl

Axl: This way!

They made out Alive

Axl: I'm sorry I got you almost killed.

Shoutmon: It's not big deal.

USApyon: Look, it's not your fault. Gumdramon want to save the World from that guy.

Gumdramon: Well, yeah! But... it's no use.

Whisper: So you WANT to save the world from him!

Gumdramon: Well, you know... Uh, Axl, isn't there a Nobody else who can defeat Sigma?

Axl: Well, there is... A Maverick Hunter.. but he ran away. For nothing. I wish X was here.

Shoutmon: X!? But X's is with us! He was fighting right beside us, 2 years ago.

Axl: You mean you were with him!? 2 years ago?

Gumdramon: Yeah, but he's not with us anymore. Do you know where he is?

Axl: Well, I do know that guy ran off over there. But he disappeared, many years ago. I cannot believe you were with him, tell me more about him.

Gumdramon: Of course.

Axl: But first, we should leave city from Sigma. He won't ever find us.

Meanwhile

X is so sad, and his dog is worried about him

Rush: X, what's with the long face? You have to be cheerful like us!

X: I know...

Rush: What's the matter with you? Oh... Let me guess... you still sad about Zero... right?

X: Yeah.

Rush: But don't worry. The Maverick Hunters will avenger his death.

X: Yeah. I hope.

Rush: X. Remember what I said. Be cheerful!

X look happy, but still sad

X: Yeah. I need so fresh air.

Rush: Okay.

He look at the window

X: (Sigh)

Meanwhile

Our Heroes saw a Cliff

Gumdramon: Oh no.

Then Axl leap

Axl: What's the matter?

Gumdramon: We can't fly or jump that far.

Axl: You can do it! It ain't that far! (He look down ) I guess Signa was right.

Shoutmon: What do you say?

Axl: Never mind! I'll show you how to do it!

Minutes Later

They are already leap

Our Heroes made it to this place, and then the Signa told him, that they found him

Axl: I knew it! X is here!

They went off to find X and they found him got Corned

X: Leave me Alone!

Then the Heartless is gone

Gumdramon: X!

He though they might be one of them

Gumdramon: X? It's us! Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, Jibanyan, Komasan, Komajiro, USApyon and Whisper! Do you know us?

X wants to know who they are, and they are right

X: Gumdramon! Shoutmon! Damemon! Whisper! Jibanyan! USApyon! Komasan! Komajiro!

He hugged Gumdramon

X: How did you become a Maverick Hunter like me?

They heard screaming

Rush: X! Help me! He's gotta hurt me!

X: Rush! He must be in trouble! I have to help him!

Shoutmon: Okay, we'll help you!

They ran off

Rush got corner from Axl and then X stop him and they Began to fight

Shoutmon: X! Stop!

USApyon: You two, cannot fight!

Whisper: He's right! Don't do it!

They began to stop

X: Axl?

Axl: X? X! I found you!

Rush: Wait... You two know each other even those guys?

X: They are my friends that I was with them, 2 years ago.

Rush: So they are helping you? So they are not gonna hurt me?

Damemon: Of course, we won't.

Rush: Well, thank goodness.

Axl: X. We need to have a talk.

X: Okay. You guys better stay here till we get back.

USApyon: Alright.

They both left

Axl: X, you've got to fight Sigma, and the city needs you. I though Gumdramon might be able to help, but you're the only one who can defeat Sigma and save the world.

X look down

X: I don't want too.

Axl: Why not?

X: Remember Dr Light. I cannot face my past from him. So I cannot fight him.

They look at them

Komasan: Is something wrong?

Axl: Yes. X said that he cannot face his past from Sigma. And I don't think he won't able to fight him.

Komajiro: Maybe we should cheer him up.

X left and look rather sad

That night

X: Zero died. Thanks to Vile.. and I cannot face Sigma. I can't fight him... all because of my past.

10 Years ago

Dr Ligh is telling him

Dr Light: Look at the star, Megaman, all the people from their world look down on us from those stars. So when you feel alone, just remember you always need to find some friends, that they help you and cared about you and they will guide you on your way... And so am I.

10 year later

X: Dr Light. I wish you were there.

He saw him as a Hologram and he approach him

Dr Light: X... you have forgotten about yourself. You must face it and do it for me and Zero.

X: How can I fight Sigma? I don't know how I could do that.

Dr Light: Remember what you are.

He disappeared, and now X look brave now

X: Looks like we're going... We're going and fight Sigma, and I have to face my past. I could use some help.

Rush: He is one brave hunter.

They went to city, and X look at the highway

Rush: Um... X. Are you sure you gonna face Sigma on your own?

X: Yes. Rush. It's time for me to fight.

They are going to the city to fight Sigma

X finally encounter Sigma

X: Great to see you, Sigma!

Sigma: Great to see you too, X.

X: You have to leave the city now!

Gumdramon: And we are helping him!

X: And time, Sigma. let's face each other. Right now!

Sigma: Must be very violence to you. I'd hate to be responsible for the death of your friend and Dr Light, X...

X: I'm going to face my past!

Sigma: But what about your faithful subject? Have they?

Axl: Um.. X? What's he talking about?

Sigma: Go on. Tell them who's really did it for Zero's death!

X: I'm.. I'm responsible for his death.

All: (Gasp)

X: I got him... killed for protecting me.

Sigma: You admit you murders! If it weren't for you, your friend would still be alive. Do you deny it?

X: No! He risk his life to stop Vile!

Sigma: You're in trouble again. But this time, you're friend isn't here to save you. And now your friends knows why!

He gonna fall off

Sigma: (Whisper) I gonna tell you Something... I order Vile to kill Zero.

He know that what happen to him

X: Nooooo!

He push him against the wall

X: You murderer! Tell them!

Sigma: All right! All right! I killed Zero.

X: Louder!

Sigma: I killed Zero!

All: (Gasp)

They are fighting them

Gumdramon: X! Go after Sigma!

They are fighting them, and then Rush are in trouble

Rush: Help me!

They are fighting the Robot's and they did it

Rush: Thanks.

Damemon: Where's X?

Axl: He went over there.

They ran off to find him, and he gonna defeat Sigma

Shoutmon: X!

He's gonna help him, but Gumdramon stop him

Gumdramon: This is his fight.

And then he defeated him

X I finally did it!

DemiDevimon: That was just a sneak preview! Because this ain't over- not by a long shot!

They saw Sigma come back to life

DemiDevimon: Anger and jealousy turned him into a Heartless! And, the world gonna be turned into darkness again... but this time, as the Maverick of Darkness!

X: That's what you think!

They are fighting Sigma and they defeated him

Hours Later

X finally save the city and then the City is Glowing, Gumdramon put his Xros Loader down and it created a Crown Symbol, and then the Crest has appeared above, Gumdramon aim his Xros Loader and he got it

Rush: Whoa. What's with the light?

Gumdramon: We have to say Good-bye for a little while.

Axl: I'll tell X.

Whisper: He's probably busy. Just tell him we'll be back soon.

Axl: Oh, yeah. He's wants to protect the city. He's gonna be so busy save the world.

Shoutmon: Well, you always have some Adventures with him, right?

Rush: Guess he will.

Axl: What do you mean, "Guess he will"!? What if he forgets you that you were a friends to him? One look at you, and you're a robot dog.

Damemon: He's not a Robot okay, Axl.

Rush: Same thing. And I'm not gonna stay here from the dangers here!

He ran away

Axl: Great, now I have to get his dog back.

They left

Gumdramon: You can never forget your true friends.

 **To Be Continued...**


	14. Return to Digital Twilight Town

They have return to Digital Twilight Town and they saw shard the Hedgehog running

Shard: Help! The Sandlot! It's Gazimon! Somebody please! Help us!

Gumdramon: Sound like they need our help!

They went to the Sandlot and they save Gazimon and the gang from the Dusk

Shoutmon: We'll take care of them!

They are fighting and they did it, and then a Black Coated person is looking at them

?: Well done. By the way, have you seen a Digimon named Impmon? I know he's here somewhere.

Shoutmon: Don't know.

?: You see, Impmon's no longer acting in our best interest.

Whisper: Is he with the Organization Digimon's, too?

?: That's right.

Jibanyan: You having a fight, nyan?

Damemon: Not a very organized Organization Digimon..

?: Don't let your guard down, Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon. Impmon will stop at nothing to turn you into a Heartless.

Shoutmon: Really? Thank you. But I'm sure we can take care of ourselves today.

?: Glad to hear that. Impmon aside, it would break our feelings to hear something happened to you?

USApyon: Feelings? You don't have one, because you don't have hearts! But only Data, Dani.

?: True, we don't have feelings and hearts.

He take off his hood and it was Wizardmon

Wizardmon: But we remember what it was like. That's what makes us special.

Komasan: How come?

A portal appeared

Wizardmon: We know very good how to injured a heart. Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, keep fighting the Heartless.

Shoutmon: (Whisper) Let's jump in after him.

Jibanyan (Whisper) Why would we, nyan?

Shoutmon: (Whisper) We don't know. But I think we could to go his world.

Wizardmon: Don't be such a naïve. Do you want to end up like Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon?

Shoutmon: What?

He left to the Portal

Damemon: Wait!

The Portal is gone

Gumdramon: What does he mean? End up like Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon?

Gazimon: Hey, you! Why don't you leave this town? Because you cause some troubles.

Shoutmon: Psychemon.

Damemon: Opossummon.

Gumdramon: Dracmon.

Whisper: You have to leave us alone.

Gazimon: Hold on.

Whisper: What do you want?

He show him the Trophy

Gazimon This Trophy goes to the strongest Digimon Digital Twilight Town.

Shoutmon: For us? Thank you... But no, we don't need it.

Gazimon: (Sigh) Just take it!

He give it to Whisper and left, then Gomamon and Tentomon came

Gomamon: Oh, hi there.

Shoutmon: Um... Tentomon and Gomamon, was it?

Tentomon: Do you 6 Kids name, Taiki, Yuu, Taigiru, Ryouma, Ren and Airu?

It make him and his friends shook

Shoutmon: Really!? We sure did!

Tentomon: Then you have to come to the Station.

They went to the Station

They went to Station and then Gabumon and the others coming

Gabumon: Hey, there!

Gumdramon So... how did you know, Taigiru and the others.

Flashback has started

Damemon: (Voice) They were here!?

Tentomon: (Voice) Yes. And Taiki said he and his friends was looking for you.

Shoutmon: (Voice) Tell us, where they are?!

Palmon: (Voice) You see.

Patamon: What a great story.

Gabumon: You save the Digital World and defeat Quartzmon. That's great!

Patamon: If you stick around. Shoutmon and his friends will be there.

Gabumon That's right. And he said he'll be there soon.

Ryouma: Sure.

Impmon: (Voice) What took you so long, Kids?

Then Impmon came out of the Portal

Impmon: Somehow I just knew you'd be here. I tell you, Kids, you've got a lot of nerves, jumping right into the darkness like that.

Gabumon and his Friends are fighting Impmon, but they got missed, and Impmon dragged Taiki and the others to the Portal

Taiki: Let go of us! What are you doing!?

Then they Portal is gone with them

Flashback has end

They look so sad and Shoutmon, look the Ring, Gumdramon look at the Necklace and Damemon look at the Good Luck Charm

Shoutmon: Taiki...

Gumdramon: Taigiru...

Damemon: Yuu...

They became gloomy nos

Komajiro: Do you think it was Impmon, Zura?

Komasan: Um... I guess...

Gabumon: We're sorry.

They all look down

Shoutmon Look, there's not problem, okay? Come on, you be cheer up (Sigh) Like I should be. We gonna find them!

He make Whisper drop the Trophy, the Crystal orbs fell off, Gabumon and his Friends got them

Gomamon: We got it.

Shoutmon picked up the Red one, Damemon picked up the Yellow one and Gumdramon picked up the Blue and shine it from the sun, Jibanyan, Komasan and USApyon know they have three Crystal inside the Pouch, so they shine it even Gabumon and his friends too, then Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon turned into Veemon, Dorumon and Hawkmon

USApyon: Guys?

They have turned back

Whisper: Boys! Are you alright?

They realized that they been doze off

Shoutmon: Yeah?

And then the Crystal is glowing, Gumdramon put his Xros Loader down and it created a Crown Symbol, the crystal is Glowing and it created a Crest, He aim it with his Xros Loader and he got the Crest

Gomamon: Whoa... What was that?

Gumdramon: A new path has open. And our friends are waiting for us.

Biyomon: You better go.

Damemon: We will.

Meanwhile

Wizardmon: I have passed on the message as you so desired. I told Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon to keep fighting the Heartless.

?: Wonderful. Not only have you the power to inflict pain, you also have the power to plant seeds of doubt opinion ones receptive heart. They will soon begin doubt themselves. It will cause them to hesitate, and that hesitation will turn into anger. Their anger will fuel hpthem to get rid of their apprehension and move forward. They will pave the way for the future we desire.

Wizarmon: There's something I'd meant to say.

?: About Impmon. That poor Rookie Digimon. How long will be keep chasing the illusion of friendship, when he himself lacks emotion? Trying so hard to retrieve what he has lost, when it may never have existed in the first place. I think he deserve nothing more than our little.

Back to our Heroes

They are in the Yo-Kai Plane and Shoutmon look sad

Shoutmon (Sigh) Fuyunyan, Psychemon and the other.. and now We lost our partners again now.

Jibanyan: Don't look down.

Whisper He's right. You, Gumdramon and Damemon the Key who connect's everything.

Gumdramon: So you're saying it was all our fault? We went many World's to save the People and now we lost our Human Partners thanks to them! We should have been there. (Sobbing)

He, Damemon and Shoutmon are crying

Komasan: Oops... I... I didn't mean to say that. Just be happy, okay? What comes natural to you and we willl find them no matter what.

USApyon: That's right!

They looks better now

Damemon: You're right. Thank you, my friends.

Then they saw Digital Hollow Bastion covered in Darkness

Inumaro: Uh oh! Digital Hollow Bastion! It's all covering in Darkness!

Nekokiyo: You're right, Marshall! I wonder what's happening?

Inumaro: Guys! You better go there and check it out right now!

They went to Digital Hollow Bastion

 **To Be Continued...**


	15. Space Paranoid

They made it back to Digital Hollow Bastion and they saw Heartless

All: (Gasp)

They disappeared

Shoutmon: Do you think...

Whisper: Looks like there are more Heartless here...

They saw Dusk

Komasan: Oh boy.

Gumdramon: I hope our friends is okay.

Jibanyan: I think they're at Shahra's.

They went off and they saw Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon

Gotsumon: Darn it! We can't get right flavour.

Pumpkinmon: Keep trying.

They saw Shoutmon and his friends

Gotsumon: Hello, boys. Metal and his friends are in the borough. At Shahra's house.

They went off and they saw Choas

Damemon: (Gasp) Choas!

USApyon: What are you doing, Dani?

Choas: My friend will get him... This time they'll settle it. Him, and the one who embodies all the darkness in him.

Komasan: Wow, I thought you looked kinda different, Choas.

Choas: If I do, it's his fault.

Shoutmon: Who was it?

Choas: Sephiroth. Tell my friend, Cloud. And contact him in the real world.

Shoutmon: No Sweat. So what does he look like?

Choas: He has a Sliver Hair and carried a long sword.

Gumdramon: Alright. We'll be seeing you. Choas.

Choas: And be careful. If he messes with your mind, makes you think darkness is the only way.

?: Is something wrong, Choas?

It was Tikal

Gumdramon: Well... um...

Choas: It's nothing.

She giving him a serious look

Choas: I don't want you involved.

Tikal: You're saying, you don't want me there when you left again?

Choas: I just... Listen, even if I left this world or our timeline. I'll come back soon.

Tikal: Are you sure?

Choas: Of course.

Tikal: See? You don't look so sure. Well, Alright. I understand. Go- get thing settled.

Choas: Huh?

Tikal: No matter where you go... once you find your friend's light... I'm sure it will lead him back here again. Was it?

Chaos: I think so.

Tikal: So I'll go back to Real World and my Timeline- and I'll wait for you- Okay, Chaos?

Choas: Alright.

He left

Tikal: I wonder if he find his friend, Cloud?

Shoutmon: He will. I'm sure he will find the light for his friend somewhere.

Tikal: You're right.

They went to Shahra's House

Omega: Greetings, heroes- you're just in time. Got some good news for you. So get yourself over to Metal's

Damemon: What is the news?

Omega: We found the computer Lucemon was using!

Jibanyan: Oh right!

Omega: Yes. Should be able to get all kinds of information on the Heartless and the Organization. Even Digimon and the Digivices.

Shoutmon: And maybe something on the dark realm. Too? It looks like that's where our Friends are.

Ray: Go see for yourself.

Marine: It won't hurt.

Gumdramon: What are you saying?

Marine: Nothing. Just get to the computer room through the castle postern. Watch your step.

They went to the Castle

?: Excuse me. Are you with the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee?

Then three Bird appeared

Shoutmon: Um, yes.

?: What's Metal and his friends are doing?

Gumdramon: They said they got stuff to do over by the castle postern.

? 2: All right!

Damemon: What?

? 3: Let's report.

USApyon: To who, boys?

?: Our leader, of course!

? 2: Yeah, You know, Myo-

They stop him and our Heroes look confused

? 3: Don't mind him. I assure you, we come in peace.

?: You're kidding.

? 3: Problem? Okay, fine. You do the talking?

She disappeared

?: So sorry about this!

He disappeared

? 2: (Chuckle)

He disappeared, and our Heroes look so confused

They went to the Castle

Shoutmon: Metal! Where are you!?

?: Over here!

They saw Tikal

Gumdramon: You guys found Lucemon's Computer?

Tikal: Yes. Fuyunyan and the others is very interested in it.

Jibanyan: Fuyunyan?

Tikal: He's with Metal.

Jibanyan: All right!

Whisper: We finally found him!

Damemon: Um... it's our Friends, Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon with him?

She shake her head

Shoutmon: (Sigh) Well, at least we found Fuyunyan. And that computer might be about to tell us something.

Tikal: Great idea! They're right over there.

They went there to find the Computer, and they didn't know someone is spying on them

Minutes Later

They found a study room and they saw a Name on the wall

Shoutmon: Lucemon...

Whisper: Wow, I guess it must be his study room?

Gumdramon: Hey, look.

They saw a drawing of Digimon's and Digivices even the Digital World

Gumdramon: What's that?

USApyon: I don't know. I guess he was studying about Digimon, Digivices even the Digital World, Dani.

Jibanyan: But where's Fuyunyan?

Shoutmon: Hello!

?: Hey, Dragon

They saw a Bat named Rouge

Rouge: I'm looking for somebody. Have you seen a guy who was mystical Creature.

Gumdramon though it was him

Rouge: I meant a water Creature

They shake their heads to her

Rouge: I'll take a look around.

She look around at the Study Room, and she punch the wall

Rouge: Sorry, boys.

All: No Problem!

He left

Metal: So you all made it

They saw Metal

Shoutmon: Metal! Isn't Fuyunyan with you?

Metzl: Shush. You'll see him soon.

Jibanyan: Nyan!

Metal: Here, this outta do the trick for you.

He scans his Hand and it created a Secret room

Metal: this is the Computer room.

They found the computer

Shoutmon: Alright! This is it!

Whisper: We found the Computer!

Shoutmon: Where's Psychemon? The Other's? And Taiki?

He's typing it and slamming it

Metal: Watch it. You gotta break it.

Shoutmon: Sorry. Got a little overboard.

They saw Plant on the Ceiling and he jump to the Keyboard

USApyon: Get off that thing!

He jump and the plant left, and then they heard an alarm

Computer: Attention current user. This is a warning. Further misuse of this terminal will result in immediate defensive action. I oversee the system.

Shoutmon: Who was that?

USApyon is gotta jump off the Keyboard, but he accidentally step the button

All: USApyon!

USApyon: It's not fault, Dani!

Computer: Decision gate reached. You are now under arrest.

Gumdramon: What? Arrest?

Metal saw a Light

Metal: Get out of there!

It's too late, Shoutmon and his friends got beam to the light

 **Space Paranoid**

Shoutmon has awaken and he look at his Outfit

Gumdramon: Shoutmon!

Gumdramon and his friends has been arrest from the Heartless

Shoutmon: Come on! Show them, who's boss!

Then Sark appeared

Shoutmon: Who are you?

Sark: I am Commander Sark the Android.

Shoutmon: Oh really? A Commander to the Heartless?

Sark Hmph! Observed.

He use his power to the Digimon and the Youkai!

Shoutmon: Okay! Okay! I get it! You're the Boss! You win.

They take them to a Cell

Gumdramon: I wonder where we are?

Shoutmon: I don't know. This place is like home from the Digital World, but... Different

?: You're inside a mainframe computer system.

Shoutmon: What kind of System?

?: A computer system- a processing data. This system is a copy of one created by a cooperation call ENCOM. The original Program was destroyed. But this copy was acquired by another User. The new User updated and customized the Programs, renaming the system Digital Hollow Bastion OS," He used the system for town maintenance, and to advance his private research. My name is Tron the Robot. I'm a security Program. But now I'm under arrest same as you.

Shoutmon: Did you guys get any of those?

They didn't

Whisper: First, we need to introduce ourselves.

Shoutmon: Shoutmon.

Gumdramon: I'm Gumdramon.

Damemon: Damemon.

Jibanyan: Jibanyan.

USApyon: My name is USApyon.

Komasan: Komasan and this is my brother Komajiro.

Whisper: I am Whisper.

Tron: With that Configuration, you all must be User's Digimon and Yo-Kai.

Gumdramon: What is a Users?

Tron: You all need to leave right now. Who knows what the MCP will do you to?

Shoutmon: MCP?

Tron: Master Control Program. It controls the whole system. If you idle her, you will be de-rezzed.

Shoutmon: What!

USApyon: De-rezzed!

Whisper: We need to get out of here!

Tron: This terminal could've gotten you back to the User world. But the MCP cut the power 50 microcycles ago.

Shoutmon: Great!

Tron: If we could bring the energy before in the canyon online, we could power of back up. The problem is- we're stuck in this cell.

They saw a barrier

Tron: We're not going anywhere unless we destroyed that barrier.

Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon got an idea, they hacking into the code and the Cell is open

Meanwhile

Sark: Master Control. Why not just de-rezzed Tron?

Master Control: I still haven't located the password to the data space.

Sark: What about a logic probe? With all your processing power...

Master Control: Out of the question. The current environment hampers the processing power needed such an analysis. You're dismissed, Sark. Stop any remaining anomalies in the system- or else. End of line

Sark: Acknowledge.

Back to our Heroes

Tron: Remarkable... It seems you've some unique functions with that device. I'll go with you to the canyon. You'll need someone who can interface the energy core, right?

Shoutmon: Alright. Let's go. Tron.

Then went to the Energy Core and they found it

Ton: This one is the Energy Core

They are finding the Cube and they found it and the Energy Core has been Restored

Shoutmon: Did we Complete it?

Tron: Yes. Now... will you do something for me?

Gumdramon: Sure!

Tron: Don't you want to hear what it is first?

Jibanyan: Our helped us! So we help people!

Tron: You Guys really are Users Digimon and Yo-Kai. Your action are totally illogical. Let's hurry back to the pit cell.

Shoutmon: So where was it?

Tron: That's the sector where we met.

Shoutmon: Oh. Yeah. We know that.

They went back to the cell

Shoutmon: So what do you want us to do now?

Tron Find my user Digimon. He'll give you the password to access the DTD.

USApyon: Alright.

Gumdramon: So... er...

Tron: DTD is the name my User gave to the Data space. Copies of all the original system programme are stored there, along with anything that's sensitive or restricted.

Shoutmon: Are they're any more about the Heartless or Organization 15 Digimon?

Gumdramon: Even Digimon and Digivices?

Tron: Well... most likely. A number of my function were appropriated when I last took on the MCP. That's why I need the password. If I can get inside the DTD, I can access my original backup Program, and restored all my functions. Then, I'll be able to put this system back the way it as before the MCP got control and changed everything. The way it was supposed to be- a free system for you- the Users.

Whisper: Hmm... Say, Tron, ain't the MCP one of those Programs. Too? Do you know who it was who made it?

Tron. Actually... I don't think so. His Partner just created the Digital Version of this World even the Hollow Bastion.

Gumdramon: And who was his partner?

Tron: Ansem the Wise. He has a Digimon partner with him. He created the Digital Version of Hollow Bastion for his Partner and all the Digimon's. So you better find him.

Shoutmon: Alright, we'll just have to find your user and ask him. What's his name?

Tron: You don't know. My User create a copy of this world with his Partner. Lucemon.

All: Lucemon!

Then something's wrong with the Terminal

Tron: Oh No. The MCP is on to us. I'll keep this terminal and running. You better exit the system, now!

Gumdramon: Tron! What about you?

Tron: I'll be fine.

Shoutmon: And even though, Lucemon is...

Whisper: And we'll give you the password!

Tron: All right! It's ready. Go!

They got teleported

Metal is typing on the Computer to find his friends and then Shoutmon and his friend has appeared

USApyon: We made it!

Metal: Where were you, guys?

Shoutmon: You wanna know? Well, you see this. There is a world, that's inside the computer, where these, um.. Programs live, and...

Minutes later

Metal: So in other words, Lucemon's research data is off-limits unless we know the password.

Damemon: I think that's right.

Metal: But you've already defeated Lucemon...

Komasan: Oh no, maybe we'll never find the password.

Metal: That means... this turns out into a wild goose chase.

?: You're chasing what, now, Metal?

It was Rouge

Rouge: Looks like I found a Secret room. Guess I'd better take another look around.

She around the study

Shoutmon: Can't she ever give up...

USApyon: And neither of us, Dani!

Komajiro: Come on, we've gotta look for the password!

Shoutmon: Of course. We made a promise to Tron.

Rouge is looking at the Portrait

Gemerl: One moment.

She removed it and punch the wall

Rouge: Oh well.

She left

They look at the Drawing

Gumdramon: What's that drawing?

USApyon: Hollow... main... Security... Tron... Door to...

Komasan: I think this writing is out of ink or something.

USApyon: Door to Darkness!

Shoutmon: Oh! Look! D- T- D!

All: DTD!

Metal: What's up?

Shoutmon: Look at that! This must be the Datascape! The DTD! See? The Door to Darkness!

Metal: Looks like we found it. But?.. that still leaves the password for that.

?: Hey! Did somebody say the Door to Darkness?

It was Fuyunyan,

All: Fuyunyan!

Fuyunyan Shush them and he close the Door

Shoutmon: Great to see you again!

Fuyunyan: Quite, Shoutmon. The Organization Digimon's are Listening.

Shoutmon: Oh. Right. Sorry.

Fuyunyan: You said about the Door to Darkness?

Whisper: Of course. But, you see, we're looking for a secret password.

Fuyunyan: A Secret Password?

They look down

Fuyunyan: Hmm, you mean like a code. Well, the Door To Darkness can only be opened by the nine Digidestined There's Smurfette, Zelda, Krystal.

Metal: Of course.

Fuyunyan: What're you trying to do?

Shoutmon: With that Password, we can get access to Lucemon's research data.

Fuyunyan: So that means you might be able to find out where he is!

Gumdramon: Fuyunyan, are you out of you're mind. You know we defeated Lucemon, two years ago.

Fuyunyan: Looks like I've got a lot of explaining to do.

USApyon: Alright! We're listening, Dani!

Damemon: Okay, the First question is...

Metal: Guys. Are you gonna see Tron?

They thought that he's gonna leave

Fuyunyan: Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. If those Heartless attack, I'll stand and fight with everybody here.

Shoutmon: Okay, we will, too.

Fuyunyan: Then let's talk about it later.

USApyon: That's a promise.

Fuyunyann: We'll see you til you get back. Oh! One more thing! Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, did you got some other forms? I'm going to give your clothes some new powers.

Damemon: Three of them. And, are you sure?!

Fuyunyan: That's right! You've done so much- just consider it a thank-you present.

Damemon: Thank you, Fuyunyan! We're heading off to see Tron now. So wait here for us, Alright?

Fuyunyan: Sure, Digimon. And remember- be safe!

They use the Computer and send to Tron's World, and they are in the Cell

Whisper: I wonder where Tron is?

He look at the Terminal

USApyon: Don't press that, Dani!

Then the Terminal is reacting Something

Whisper: Hmm...

Gumdramon: Whisper! Don't do that!

They have been teleported

Whisper: I didn't do it!

He has been teleported and they are in the Game Grid

Whisper: I didn't touch anything. I swear.

Sark: (Voice) Welcome to the Game Grid!

Shoutmon: Game grid?

Sark: (Voice) That's right, you've been chosen to play a few games. Lose, and you will be subject to immediate de-resolution. Win. Well, (chuckled) no one wins.

Jibanyan: We cannot play games!

Sark: (Voice) You have no choice.

Shoutmon: Oh, yeah! We'll see about that!

Then a Heartless, is gonna blast on Gumdramon, but he Dodge and create Hole

Gumdramon: Alright! I think we escape from that!

They use the Light Cycle and they made it out of the Game Grid, and they are back in the Cell, and they saw Tron unconscious

Gumdramon: Tron! Are you alright?

Tron: I'm okay. But hold on, why you come here?

Damemon: We came back to give you the password.

Tron: Why don't you transmit the data?

USApyon: Transmit?

Damemon: Are you feeling, Alright?

Tron: I'm fine... once we access the DTD.

They went the Data space and Tron is gonna type

Tron: Okay, what's the Password?

Whisper: There is Krystal, Dora Kid, Phoenix Wright, Smurfette, Zelda and Samus.

Shoutmon: Taiki.

Gumdramon: Taigiru.

Damemon: Yuu.

Tron: Taiki, Taigiru, Yuu, got it.

And then it has been completed

Tron: We did it!

They heard an alarm

Master Control: Now switching DTD over from hibernation to active mode. This process will take some time. Please enjoy a game while the process is running.

Tron: Oh No!

Shoutmon: Again with the game!

Tron: Nope, it's the DTD's final security routine. And we're gonna play games today!

They are fighting the Heartless, and hack the System, Tron is scanning his hand and function has been restored

Tron: I'm a good as new! All my functions has been restored!

Shoutmon: All right!

They heard and alarm again, And they dodge the laser

Master Control: Finally. I have full access to the DTD. My takeover of the system is now complete. I might have anticipated such a simple password. What's this? An emergency destruct Program for the town and the Digital World. Let's see how it perform.

Tron: Not yet!

Tron is hacking and change the password

Master Control: Program? You change the password.

Tron: Phew. That should buy us some time.

Shoutmon: Tron. What's happening?

Tron: The MCP's loading a hostile Program into the I/O Tower.

USApyon: What should we do?

Tron: We've got to save the User Town and the Digital World. Let's head to the Tower!

They went to the I/O Tower and they made it

Tron: It's gonna be a total choas.

Jibanyan: I think we have some trouble for the INSIDE, too!

They went back and saw a Heartless

Master Control: I am disappointed in you, Program. Why do you insist on allying with these selfish users and Digimon?

Tron: Because I want to help them! Something written into my code commands me and my friend to do what is right.

Master Control: Really? And what command would that be?

Tron: I can't really say for sure.

Shoutmon: Partners. They are Honest, Kind and they help each other. Oh no! Look out!

They are fighting that Heartless and they did it

Tron is typing the Terminal

Tron: I really owned you. With all my functions up and running, I think I've got a chance of getting system control away from the MCP. Now I'd better get to work. It's what my user would want with his friend.

Shoutmon: What Lucemon want with his Partner...

They look at his friends, and they want him to say it

Shoutmon: Listen, Tron... We didn't get the password from Lucemon. We just found it, back in the user world. By accident. And one more thing... Lucemon- he's our enemy. I mean... he still is... I guess.

Tron: You know... he's my enemy, too.

Shoutmon: How come?

Tron: He and his Human Partner took ENCOM's original system and customized it for his own use. I was part of the original system with my finds, and Lucemon, Mephiles and Ansem modified me and my friend, too. So that make Lucemon my user. But Lucemon is all the one who brought back the MCP. The Lucemon I first know wouldn't do that with his Partner. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, because I'm so sad for separating my friend.

Shoutmon: It's Alright... but... no I REALLY don't get it.

Tron: I don't... get it either. But I think Users and Digimon, like you, Gumdramon and Damemon, are going to be the ones who will finally figure it out. You have the ability to take illogical routes, and still arrive at the answers you seek. Now leave- before the MCP starts acting up again! Any data you need from the DTD can be accessed directly through my User's terminal. I'll keep a dedicated access channel open for you. I change the password, so you don't have to worry about the MCP for a while.

Jibanyan: Access channel? Like from the Movie?

Tron: Not really. But I knew you'd ask.

He press the button

Tron: It's a very important link between our world's. It's now we stay connected.

They are going to teleport

Tron: You... my friends, are the new password .

Shoutmon: Thanks, Tron. Take care.

Tron: Be safe for now! And make sure you help people and Digimon like my friend.

They have been teleported

 **To Be Continued...**


	16. War in Hollow Bastion

They are back in the Hollow Bastion

Shoutmon: Well, I think we're finish.

Metal: Take a look.

They saw a Thank you of them on the Computer

Gumdramon: Tron... Hang in there.

Metal: So then, where should we start?

Shoutmon: I know. Let's access the DTD!

Metal is typing

Metal: Fuyunyan went the situation in the Town. But they'll be back soon. So don't be worried. Hey. Look, it's asking for a password.

Whisper: That's an easy one. It's.

Gumdramon: Gumdramon!

Shoutmon: Shoutmon!

Damemon: Damemon!

Jibanyan: Jibanyan!

Whisper: Whisper!

Komasan: Komasan!

Komajiro: Komajiro!

USApyon: USApyon!

He's typing the password

Metal: Let see...

Shoutmon: Well...

Metal: There, that should do it. I better go, see ya.

Shoutmon You're not gonna check out the data? It's wasn't easy to get!

Metal: I'll come back soon. Hey, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon- why don't you get started on loading the data and copy it down? It's just a few keystroke, that's all.

He left

USApyon: Do you think it work?

Shoutmon: Well, it's fine.

He is typing

Shoutmon: Wow. It's doing something.

Wile: I think it wants to know what what we want to know.

Shoutmon: Our Friends and our partners

He's typing and it say the Data error

Shoutmon: Unbelievable... even this Computer doesn't know.

Whisper is gonna type

Jibanyan: What are you doing?

Whisper: I think need to find out about the Nobodies.

He's typing and it show a page

Shoutmon: What is that?

Computer: The Data is corrupt.

Gumdramon: Huh!?

Whisper: What about the Organization Digimon's?

He's typing it

Whisper: There you go.

Computer: The Data is corrupt.

Gumdramon: What about Digivices?

He's typing it

Computer: The Data is Corrupt.

Whisper: Maybe, Digimon and the Digital World.

He's typing

Computer: The Data is Corrupt.

Shoutmon: You stupid Computer!

He's slamming the Keyboard

Whisper: Shoutmon!

Then it show a Picture of a Digimon

Shoutmon: Who is that, Digimon?

Fuyunyan: Well, looks like you got things working.

All: Oh, Fuyunyan!

Fuyunyan: Quite, great job. The Computer should tell us the things we want to know.

Whisper: But it keeps saying that the data inside's has been corrupted.

Shoutmon: And we found this picture that we don't know.

Fuyunyan look so Shock

Fuyunyan: That's Wisemon and he's an evolver of Lucemon.

Damemon: What? But that Picture of Him is blue.

Shoutmon: Um, are you feeling okay?

Damemon: Did you forgot what Lucemon evolve looks like?

Fuyunyan: Of course I am! And this is him! I'm sure of it!

USApyon: What?

Shoutmon: Excuse me, I want to show you something.

He show a picture of Lucemon

Shoutmon: I take a picture of him, 2 Years ago. And see? This is Lucemon, you know Digimon we all works reeeally hard to defeat?

Fuyunyan: Oh, yeah. I didn't finish explain to you.

USApyon: What?

Fuyunyan: Well, the Digimon from that Picture is definitely the one who tired to take over Kingdom Hearts- that one that you guys defeat him. But, what you actually fough was his Heartless. You see, he was not really Lucemon, he just went around telling everyone that he was.

Damemon: You mean.

Jibanyan: Um...

They don't know what it means and they figured it out

All: What!?

Shoutmon: We went through all that trouble and defeat an inposter?

Fuyunyan: Yes, a fake. But he's still had to be stopped.

Damemon: Aw, I cannot believe this!

Whisper: I am too, if he's a fake. Then what happen to the real one?

Fuyunyan: Well, that's just what I'm trying to figured out. Wisemon should know all about Organization 15 plans, and what's been happening to the world's. I'm sure he'll give us some help. You know I came close to finding him once...

Whisper: Let's see...

Shoutmon: You don't mean there's more... I have enough of all these shenanigans.

Whisper: Well, let me see. That Digimon named Lucemon who wasn't really Lucemon became a Heartless. Does that Nobodies got Created when that happened, too?

Fuyunyan: Of course! And that Nobody is the leader of the Organization Digimon.

All: What!

Fuyunyan: I think I know I meet this fake Lucemon before, and I've seen the leader of Organization 15 Digimons, too. Hmm, kinda feel like being around the same Digimon.

Shoutmon: So when did you meet him?

Fuyunyan: Let's just say, I don't remember. Wisemon who was a partner to Ansem the Wise will know everything about the imposter true identity, that's why I've got to find him and ask him about it.

Shoutmon: So he use his name for nothing? You...! You started all of this. Because of you, after we defeat you and Quartzmon. Oh, Yeah. Quartzmon, can you tell me about Quartzmon?

Fuyunyan: Oh, right. I should tell you that one too. You see the Digimon who was in the DigiQuartz world who wants to take over the Digital World and the Human World, the one that you and Taigiru defeated him. But the one that you really defeated him was a copy. You see, he wasn't really Quartzmon. He just went arou and tell everybody that he was.

Gumdramon: So that mean...

Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon: What!

Gumdramon: You mean.. me and Taigiru went around and defeat a copy!?

Fuyunyan: Yes. He's a Fake, but he still have to be stop.

Damemon: I cannot believe it. If he's a copy like the Fake Lucemon, then what happen to the real one?

Fuyunyan: I have no clue where he was. But do now this... Ansem the Wise who was from the Real World, who created his Digimon Partner name, Wisemon. And for that, he and him are working together to create the Digital World and the Digivices.

Damemon: Wait... You mean... His Partner is the creator of the Digital World and the Digimon.

Fuyunyan: Yes. And for that, he and his Partner created the Digivices for the Digidestined who has a Strong Heart like you're partners. You see, he and his partner created a new digital world like the old ones before.

Shoutmon: Wait... He and his partner just created the Digivices even the Xros Loader? I thought the Digimon was the one who created it.

Fuyunyan: Actually, they create it from Ansem the Wise and his Digimon Partner. And even though, the bad Digimon's, they have been created from the Heartless and the Nobodies.

All: What!?

Fuyunyan: I went off to see him in the Real world of Hollow Bastion. So we have to tell him to create new Digimon's like you guys.

Shoutmon: So, why would he created us?

Fuyunyan: To protect the Digital World and Human World from the bad Digimon's. Even the Bagra Army was created by the Heartless.

Shoutmon: What!? Them too!?

Fuyunyan: Yeah. And that's is the Truth about the Digital World and the Digimon.

Shoutmon: I cannot believe this... But you, Quartzmon... You started all of this.. because of you, you take over our worlds even take over Psyche-... Oh, right! Fuyunyan, do you know why Psychemon and the other went?

Fuyunyan: They... (Sigh) I'm sorry. We can't help.

Gumdramon: Are you serious?

Fuyunyan: I'm sorry, Gumdramon.

Damemon: Well, what about Yuu, Taiki and Taigiru? The Organization 15 Digimon got them.

Gumdramon: Even Ryouma, Ren and Airu.

Fuyunyan (Gasp) Oh, No! Everyone, listen. I was planning to go get help from Wisemon. But- now I know I forgot the most important thing. Helping people should always come before asking others for help. We're safe and sound- and free to choose! So there's no reason we shouldn't choose to help our friends. Let's look for our friends together.

Then a Huge rumbling has shaking the room

Shoutmon Oh No! Outside!

Fuyunyan: Looks like we have problems like that!

He left the Room

Meanwhile

All the Heartless has break the Wall and roaming around the Town and the Castle

Meanwhile

All the Heartless is fighting the Dusk, DemiDevimon and Myotismonis watching

Myotismon: Listen my Heartless, defeat those white Creatures! And get rid of them!

DemiDevimon: There's no way we could fight them for this! I don't know I'm doing, Cause I'm out of here!

He run away much to Myotismon's disappointment

Myotismon: What a coward Digimon.

He saw Shoutmon and his friends, so he disappeared

Myotismon: (Voice) Heartless! Forget those White Creature, defeat Shoutmon and his friends at once!

Whisper: Oh no!

They are fighting them and they defeated them, then 3 bird came

?: Where's Myotismon

Shoutmon: He left a while ago.

? 2: Well, that's pretty lame of him.

? 3:: I guess we picked the Wrong side.

They are having a conversation

Shoutmon: Um, if you're looking for side... why don't you side with Metal? They can always use some help.

?: Does this Metal have some treasure?

Whisper: Of course. A tons of them.

? 2: Awesome!

? 3: Come on.

Shoutmon: Who are you, guys?

?: Oh, we're nothing were mentioned.

? 3: Just three Babylon Rogue.

? 2: Later!

They lef

Gumdramon: Wait. Did Metal have any treasures?

They saw Whisper laughing and he left, know that he was lying to them, they left the Castle and saw Dusk, they are keeping and moving and saw a light

Shoutmon: What the!?

And it was Sephiroth

Jibanyan: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon! it's Sephiroth!

Whisper: Wasn't Sephiroth the one who's supposed to be the dark park of Cloud's heart like Choas said to us?

Sephiroth: So, did Cloud's friend tell you that? Then he must understand now.

Gumdramon: Just what are you gonna do to him?

Sephiroth: Nothing. Cloud is the one who hunger for darkness. But his friend, just helping him.

Damemon: Choas said that Cloud's gonna have a score to settle with you.

Sephiroth: I see... He and Choas wants to meet me again. Then I should give him what he wants. That last bit of light is always the hardest to snuff out.

He flies off and disappeared

They saw Metal and the others fighting

Shoutmon: We'll help!

Tikal: Guys! Behind you!

They are fighting the Heartless and the Nobodies and they defeat them, Metal and Tikal left

Metal: Fuyunyan is at the Bailey! You better go there!

Shoutmon: Okay!

They went off and saw the Heartless army

Shoutmon: Wow!

Meanwhile

Metal and the Other's are fighting the Heartless, even the 3 bird are fighting

Metal: Think you can handle this many?

Choas: Yeah. I have alot of work from them.

Metal: Well... Than that'll have to be the one I take care of.

Choas: Why? Are you gonna fight?

They are fighting them, and then Choas encounter Sephiroth

Choas: Sephiroth? I knew it I would find you for him!

Sephiroth: I Understand that you and Cloud are looking for me.

Choas: That's right. Once I got rid of you, the darkness will go away from Cloud.

Sephiroth: Can you do that for him? That darkness comes from his own dark memories. Do you think Cloud would erase his past?

Choas: Enough!

Sephiroth: Face it- he'll turn his back on the present and live in the past. Because the light of the present is too much!

Choas: You don't know him!

Rouge: Choas!

Choas: Rouge!

Sephiroth: I know. Because... I am him.

He disappeared, Choas left

Rouge: Choas!

Then the Heartless Appeared, so she fights them

Back to our Heroes

Shoutmon: Metal, everyone. We're coming!

They went off to help them, but Fuyunyan stop them

Fuyunyan: Okay, you guys! You better go find you're friends.

Gumdramon: But Metal and the others are our friends too!

Fuyunyan: Don't worry! There's already lot of help here. We'll take care of this fight.

Damemon: But... We promise... Metal, I'll be there.

Fuyunyan: Jibanyan! Whisper! Komasan! Komajiro! USApyon? Take them and get going!

Shoutmon: Everyone, please.. we need to have some time to find you, okay.

Their Yo-Kai friends knows that they cannot leave Metal and the Others to fight without them, so they got a plan

Jibanyan: Fuyunyan! I think we understood!

Whisper: We'll search for our friends!

Fuyunyan: Okay, just be careful!

Komajiro: You'll be careful, too!

Gumdramon: Wait, hold on, you guys!

He look at Fuyunyan

Komasan: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, do as you're told, Zura!

USApyon: You're coming with us rather you like it or not, Dani!

Whisper: Come on, you gotta be a nice, whis.

He wink his eye and they know what they mean

Damemon: Right.

Shoutmon: Okay.

Gumdramon: Sure.

Whisper: Well then, let's go!

They went off to save Metal and the others

Shoutmon: Sorry, Fuyunyan!

Komasan: We have to do this, Zura!

Whisper: Hope you will forgive us, Whis.

They left

4 Years ago

A black Coated person is typing on the Computer and went to the Door, he step on the Panel and it created an Underground secret passage, he went there and it began to close, he's walking down and down

?: (Voice) Master Wisemon. Regarding the experiment I presented the other day... With your permission, I'd like to proceed to see my human partner at the Human World and-

Lucemon: (Voice) My Partner forbidden it! Forget about this talk about Digimon, Digital World, and the hearts all worlds. That place must not be defiled!

? (Voice) But, Master Wisemon. I've been thinking...

Wisemon: (Voice) Cherubimon... Those thought are best be forgotten.

A mysterious person made it to the room, and he sit down and look at something

?: It has been far too long, Friends

He look at Three armors with a Sword

Meanwhile

Caturamon is walking

UlforceVeedramon: (Voice) Caturamon! Caturamon!

Caturamon: I'm over here. And what do you want?

UlforceVeedramon: Where's Lord Apocalymon? I want to speak with him.

Caturamon: He went to his Usual spot.

UlforceVeedramon: The Chamber of Repose.

Caturamon: Maybe you should go see him or his partner.

UlforceVeedramon: Don't you dare, make me laugh! (Sigh) Look like I have no choice, but to wait. Boy, why is he never around when I need him? It's almost as if he knows I'm looking for him.

He left

?: You know, I don't like that one either. What about you, Milo? What do you think?

Caturamon: Eavesdropping me now? Cause it's not very good to do that to do that? And why are you here. You and Shurimon were tasked to recruit more members. Have you forgot, or were you goofing off?

?: No way! I'm doing my job. I'll have you know, I found one just yesterday. "Leopard's Something. That puts the Organization's Digimon count 11. And since I've been working so hard, I had Dynasmon take my place for the day. I need to have some rest for tomorrow, so I can wake up feeling nice and refreshed.

Caturamon: Really? Well, then, I'll leave you to it. I have some work to do. See ya.

?: Aw, come on! Stay and talk. Isn't it the time you told me about Apocalymon's secret? How long ago was it? When a bunch of Digimon Warrior's has the power of Mystic, Warrior and Guardian's appeared and unleashed a spectacular battle. And when it was all over, all that was left was a Digimon lying unconscious without his memories. Apocalymon,... Hm. I mean Cherubimon was found by Lucemon before he evolve as Wisemon right around then, wasn't he?

Caturamon: And your point?

?: The Chamber of Repose. If you recall, that's where we spent our time researching the darkness that's risers within people's hearts. It's a graveyard that was sealed by order of Wisemon and his partner. The first thing Apocalymon did once he got rid of him was to undo the seal and build a room in the back. Even since then, he holes himself up in that room when he can, and he talks to somebody. But who? For all I know, he's the only one in that room, after his friend and his partner have.

Caturamon: Can I say something about eavesdropping?

?: I'm not eavesdropping. Couldn't hear what they were saying. Dying to find out what it was, though. You wouldn't know anything about it, would you?

Caturamon: I think I would very much like to focus on my own work. As you should with yours. For we need to prepare the new facility immediately, but there are only 11 of us in the Organization Digimon. We're going to need a few more hands on deck.

?: What kind of Facility? Oh, you mean Digital Castle Oblivion? What does Apocalymon plan of doing with that place, anyway?

Caturamon: He already shared his intentions with us.

?: But did you know there's something he DIDN'T share? The Chamber of Repose is part of a pair. The Chamber of Waking is the other. Another graveyard, if you do want to call it that. It was constructed by someone other like in the Real World than his partner himself. And that's where he'll find it. That's where he'll find his other "Friends"

Back to the Present

Shoutmon and his friends are going to help Metal and the Other, then Divermon appeared

Divermon: Hey, there! You look so lively!

Jibanyan: Will you move!?

Shoutmon Didn't we catch you messing around in the Team Rocket's Lair? And how can a nervous Divermon would be part of the Organization Digimon's like you?

He look scared

Damemon: Look like you don't know how to fight like us.

USApyon: Of course. But we are, Dani!

Divermon: You should judge another one by their appearance.

They are gonna fight him

Divermon (Whisper) Man, I told them they send the wrong Digimon...

Shoutmon: Who is this Digimon?

Whisper: You have to remember, the Organization's Digimon made up of Nobodies.

Gumdramon: Oh yeah, they don't have heart. But only Data.

Divermon: Seriously? We do have Hearts too?

Jibanyan: Don't ever trick us?

Divermon: You need to be Quite? Traitors!

Shoutmon: What?

Damemon: Huh?

Gumdramon: What did you say?

He brings out his Sitar and he's gonna fight him and then they defeated him, then his Sitar is gone

Divermon: No way!

He's Fading away into water

Shoutmon: Anybody in this Organization's Digimon is going to be next from me!?

Gumdramon: Yikes, Shoutmon! You need to calm down!

Whisper: Yeah, don't antagonize them.

Shoutmon: Sorry, got a bit angry.

Whisper: Now anyway, we have to go help our friends out first.

Damemon: Okay, let's go.

USApyon: We are coming for you, Dani!

Fuyunyan: I knew it! We find you!

He looks Angry to them

Shoutmon: Look, Fuyunyan. We have to do this for-

Fuyunyan: It's fine. But...

They began to smile

Fuyunyan: You sure have so many friends to help. So, I guess we better all put together and finish this battle for good!

All: Okay!

Fuyunyan: Now let's go help them!

They are going to help Metal and the Other, Whisper saw a falling Boulder coming to Fuyunyan

Whisper: Watch out!

He save his life and got himself killed

Shoutmon: Whisper!

Jibanyan: Whisper! You're our friends! You gotta get up!

Komasan: Please, wake up!

Jibanyan: I'm sorry, I'm being mean to you.

They know he's gone

Fuyunyan: Oh no...

USApyon: (Crying) No!

Damemon: This is not happening to him... not gonna happen... to him.

Fuyunyan look so angry

Fuyunyan: They'll pay for what they done to him.

Fuyunyan takes off his Black Coat off, and he ran off, Jibanyan and USApyon looks so angry and they ran, Komasan, Komajiro, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon ran off to and leave Whisper behind. They're fighting the Heartless with Metal and the Other's, and they made to their friends

Fuyunyan: You're okay, Digimon King?

Shoutmon: I'm okay, except...

Jibanyan: (Crying) Whisper...

Whisper: Hey!

They saw Whisper and he's still alive

All: Whisper!

Whisper: Wow, that really hurt.

Komasan: You're okay!

Whisper: Of course I'm okay, I get hit on the head many time and even though I'm a Yo-Kai, we can't die.

USApyon and Jibanyan just punch Whisper in the head

Whisper: Ow! That really hurt!

USApyon: Oh! Don't ever do that again! You have worried, Dani!

They're happy that he's alive and they saw many Heartless over there

They went off and saw the Heartless stop

Komajiro: Huh?

USApyon: What's going on, Dani?

Shoutmon: What's the matter with them?

They saw the Heartless stop and then they saw a Hooded Person, he unhooded and it was Apocalymon

Whisper: Look at that!

USApyon: It's the one who NOT Lucemon, that Fuyunyan talk about!

Komasan: You mean it's their Nobody!

Damemon: The Leader of the Organization 15 Digimon...

Fuyunyan: Wait a minute! I remember him!

Flashback started

Fuyunyan: Wisemon. I have come to see you.

Wisemon: I'm so glad we have to opportunity to speak like this, my friend. I'm intrigued by you hypothesis... and I'm finding it difficult to stave off the urge to test it. Still... I'm concerned about the stability of the world's.

Fuyunyan: Yeah, that's what worried me too.

Wisemon: The doors that appeared. The place the Heartless seek. The Digital World has been taken over by the Bad Digimon. I'm afraid my research may have brought this upon us...

Then someone is knocking on the Door and then a Digimon comes

?: Master Wisemon. Regarding the experiment I presented the other day... With your permission, I'd like to proceed to see my human partner at the Human World and-

Lucemon: My Partner forbidden it! Forget about this talk about Digimon, Digital World, and the hearts all worlds. That place must not be defiled!

?: But, Master Wisemon. I've been thinking...

Wisemon: Cherubimon... Those thought are best be forgotten.

It was Cherubimon and he left the room

Flashback has ended

Fuyunyan: I think I know him! Cherubimon! Wisemon's Apprentice! The leader of Organization 15 Digimon's is Cherubimon's Nobody!

He left

Shoutmon: Come on!

They the Heartless are surrounded them

Shoutmon: Move aside!

USApyon: We can't let Cherubimon leave!

Gumdramon: Alright!

They are going to do this together, they are fighting the Heartless and they defeated them

They look exhausted for fighting the Heartless

Shoutmon: Where's Fuyunyan?

They saw him fighting the Heartless

Komasan: There!

Gumdramon: We have to help him!

They went to help them and they saw them facing Cherubimon

Jibanyan: Fuyunyan!

Fuyunyan: Cherubimon.

Cherubimon: How long has it been since I abandon that name?

Shoutmon: Out with it, Nobody! Where's our Human Partner, even Psychemon and his friends?

Cherubimon: I have known nothing about them. As for your friends... why don't you ask Fuyunyan for it.

He's disappeared

Fuyunyan: Stop!

He jump it and he disappeared

Shoutmon: Fuyunyan, he's.. he's gone.

Gumdramon: No..

Damemon: Not again.

They look down and look sad, because they don't know where Taiki and the others are

Komasan: Damemon. Gumdramon. Shoutmon.

Then they saw all the Heartless gone

Whisper: Where did they go?

?: Way to fall right into the trap.

It's Impmon

Impmon: Come on, it's just a set up by the Organization 15 Digimon. Apocalymon is using you to destroy the Heartless- that's his master plan.

Jibanyan: Apocalymon?

Impmon: That Digimon you saw. He's their leader. Get it in your heads.

Shoutmon: Um... Right.

Komasan: Wait. Organization 15 Digimon wants to get rid of the Heartless?

Impmon: Wow, you didn't get it. Every Heartless slain with the power of the Warrior, Mystic and Guardian releases a captive heart and transfers them to their Human Partners in the Real World. That what's the Organization Digimon plan.

USApyon: So what will happen if they transfer all to their Human Partners for?

Impmon: Not gonna tell you.

USApyon: Why not?

Shoutmon: Hold on... you're the one who kidnap our Human Partners?

Impmon: Yep. The name's Impmon.

Gumdramon: Where are they!? Please? Tell us?

Impmon: Look. About them. I'm so sorry.

Wizardmon: (Voice) Impmon.

He appeared

Impmon: Oh, great.

He disappeared, Shoutmon is going after him, but Wizardmon stop him

Wizardmon: We'll ensure he receives the maximum punishment.

Shoutmon: I don't care about those! Just let us into the realm of darkness, please!?

Wizardmon: If it's your Partners you're worried about, then don't. We're taking good care of them.

Damemon: I want you to take us to them.

Wizardmon: Were they truly your Partner's?

Gumdramon: Of course they are.

Wizardmon: Then show me.

They begged their knee

All: Please.

Wizardmon So you do care for them. In that case- no.

They looks Angry

Shoutmon: Why you little!

Wizardmon: You hate me... for this? Then take this rate. And direct it at the heartless

He Summon the Heartless

Wizarmon: Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. And yet they know not the true power of what they hold. The rage of the Warrior, Mystic and Guardian releases those hearts. They all gathering in darkness, masterless and free... until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes we can truly, finally exist.

Myotismon: (Voice) What were you saying?

Myotismon has appeared

Myotismon: Kingdom Hearts belongs to me! The hearts of all Kingdom. The hearts of all that lives. A dominion fit to be called Kingdom Hearts must be my Dominion!

Damemon: Myotismon! No! Don't do this!

Myotismon: I'm not gonna do command from you.

He Summon his Heartless

Wizardmon: Worthless.

He Summon the Dusk, and then they after Shoutmon and his friends

Shoutmon: Yikes!

Myotismon stop the Dusk and he create a Barrier for Shoutmon and his friends

Myotismon: While I keep these creatures away, you have to figured a way to vanquish them- forever!

Gumdramon: Myotismon!

Then the Dusk covered him

Myotismon: Don't ever misunderstand me. I will have my revenge on you again.

Damemon: Myotismon!

Myotismon: Leave! At once!

Shoutmon: Not gonna happen!

He's gonna Save him, but Jibanyan stop him

Jibanyan: Shoutmon! We have to go!

Shoutmon: But... what about...

They saw him Disappeared

Wizardmon: Now then, where were we?

He Summon the Heartless

Shoutmon: Why would they siding with you!?

Wizardmon: The Heartless ally with whoever's the strongest.

They are fighting and they release the hearts

Wizardmon: That's it. Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon. Make more Hearts. And transfers them to our Partners in the Real World.

He disappeared

Shoutmon: Oh No. The Hearts.

They are fighting the Heartless

Shoutmon: (Voice) Maybe everything we done.

Damemon: (Voice) Maybe it was all for nothing...

Gumdramon: (Voice) What can we suppose if I can't use our power?

Myotismon: (Voice) Fools... you cannot trusted to do anything.

Shoutmon: (Voice) Hmm?

Then a Light appeared

Meanwhile

Metal and Choas saw a Light

Metal: Shoutmon! Gumdramon! Damemon! Jibanyan! USApyon! Komasan! Komajiro! Whisper!

Choas: It's alright. Those 8 are not gone. The Digimon Chosen One's. They are lucky Digimon.

He saw a Beam of light

Metal: See you later.

Meanwhile

At the Round Room

Wizardmon: Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon knows the truth now. The more Heartless that they defeats, the closer they is to becoming our perfect puppet. This new knowledge will make them that much harder to control.

? 1: What does it matter? Whatever his circumstances, they has never been able to help themselves from saving people from the Heartless. It's what their pure little heart wants.

A Dice has been toss and it grab

? 2: See this- the dice has been cast. Things are in motion. They can't stop this.

? 3: Nothing is set in stone. If the dice aren't in your favour, you will share Divermon's Fate.

? 2: The fun is in not knowing, isn't it? What is the point of getting in something if you already know the outcome?

? 1: Are you saying that defeating him won't detail the Organization's plan?

Apocalymon: If he is to be deleted so easily, he is not use for us.

? 2: I quite like that word. It's not I'm my nature to hold back.

Meanwhile

At the Galaxy Train

Shoutmon: I guess sometime help comes from an unexpected places.

USApyon: Sure does, Dani.

Flashback

They have been surrounded by the Heartless

Shoutmon: Maybe everything we done.

Damemon: Maybe it was all for nothing...

Gumdramon: What can we suppose if I can't use our power?

Myotismon: (Voice) Fools... you cannot trusted to do anything.

Shoutmon: Hmm?

They have been dragging away from the Darkness and they are in the Realm of Darkness

Whisper: Where... are we?

Shoutmon: I think we're in the Realm of Darkness. Taiki! Psychemon! Ryouma!

Gumdramon: Taigiru! Dracmon! Ren!

Damemon: Yuu! Opossummon? Airu!

They saw Person carried a Box on his hand

USApyon: Who are you?

He disappeared and leave the Box here, USApyon picked it up

Shoutmon: It's that a Box?

USApyon: I think so.

Komajiro: Do you think you should open...

He already open it and it contain a Photo and an Ice Cream

Komasan: This?

He gave a picture to Shoutmon

Komajiro: Monge. This is Gang from Digital Twilight Town. There is Gabumon, Patamon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Biyomon, Gatomon, Palmon, Wormon.. and those... Um

Shoutmon: Veemon.

Gumdramon: Hawkmon.

Damemon: Armadillomon.

Jibanyan: You know those three?

Shoutmon: No. The name just pop into my head. This Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon.

Gumdramon: I know that Name.

Damemon: Me too. But, I wonder why?

Komasan is gonna eat the ice cream

Komajiro: Brother. Are you sure, you want to eat...

He already eat the Ice cream

Komajiro: That?

Komasan: Salty... no... Sweet!

Then it's Glowing, Shoutmon know what he must do, he put his Xros Loader down and create a Xros Heart Symbol, the Ice Cream is Glowing and it created a Great, Shoutmon aim it and he got it

Shoutmon: Not yet! We're gonna look for our partners!

Flashback has ended

Whisper: A Photo and a Ice Cream. Hmm... I think those two were clues. I wonder who gave it to us?

Shoutmon: Psychemon?

Whisper: What? No way, that's him. But you think?

Shoutmon: I have this Feeling, okay?

USApyon: Hey! We're almost there!

Shoutmon: Hold on. What if the Heartless are back. We can't use our power it will only help the Organization Digimon.

Komasan: But Shoutmon, I think you, Gumdramon and Damemon have to use it. If we don't fight. The Heartless will keep hurting the People.

 **To Be Continued...**


	17. Revisited Corneria

At Krystal's Home

She prepared to get dress today, and Peppy is helping her.

Peppy: Looks like you're ready.

Krystal: Sure is. But why is Fox look so nervous?

Peppy: He's already has his shy side.

Meanwhile

Fox look so nervous and our Heroes has arrived

Damemon: Hey, Fox!

USApyon: No Heartless and no Nobodies, Dani.

Whisper: I think they're close, though..

Shoutmon: Better watch out!

Fox look so blush

Fox: Oh boy.

Jibanyan: Why are you so nervous about?

Fox: I don't want to tell you. I have to be ready for this. And why are you here?

Gumdramon: The Nobodies' world has to be out there somewhere. We're looking for a way in.

Fox: Hope you will.

Naruto left and went off

Whisper: Looks like he's in a hurry for Something.

USApyon: Well, we have to go see them.

They went to Building, Slippy, Falco and Peppy are here

Slippy: I think we're made it, just in time.

They saw our Heroes arrived

Peppy: Looks like you're here too.

?: Even for me.

They saw Shurimon behind them

Damemon: The Organization Digimon's!

Shurimon: You really don't know how to quit.

Jibanyan: Oh, really! We'll show you, nyan!

Fox: Leave us alone!

Krystal: No! Not today!

Then Shurimon Summon his Nobodies, and they Fighting them

Shurimon: I've come to take something you hold very dear.

Fox look so angry

Shurimon: Yes. Let's your anger grow...

He disappeared, they are fighting the Nobodies

Shoutmon: Fox! We have to get rid of them first!

They defeated them

Gumdramon: That's all of them!

Komasan: But where's Krystal?!

Krystal: I'm over here.

They saw coming out of her hiding spot

Shoutmon: That's was close!

Whisper: I guess Shurimon didn't take away from her.

Fox Realize something he left the room, even Krystal

Gumdramon: What's the matter with them? Maybe Krystal wasn't the only thing precious to Naruto?

USApyon: Come on!

They went off to find out

They made it to the Great Fox and Fox looks Angry

Krystal: Fox, please calm down.

Fox: Calm down!? You just have to had a party, didn't you? Didn't you see what's happened? He stole it from me!

Damemon: What did he stole?

Fox: The Core of Cornaria and my Father's Bagr, he took it from me!

Noticing why he so mad about

Damemon: Oh, you mean... he took them.

Krystal: Surely, you can find another one...

Fox: It won't work! That badge it important and the core is the last one!

Damemon: Fox, don't be angry to her! And cannot being so mean to her like that! It's like she stole it!

Fox: (Sigh)

Krystal: I'm so sorry.

Damemon: You don't need to apologize.

Krystal: But...

Fox: Krystal... Damemon... I want you to leave my ship. Look at me. Look. This is what I am... I become a Heartless jerk. I tried to selfless. But I can't. And I can't be any different. I'll always be a Stubborn Jerk. So, I should be like that. With no one, alone. Goodbye, Krystal.

That make Krystal and Fox sad

Krystal: You can't mean that.

Whisper: I guess he's mind has made up.

Gumdramon: Look, Krystal. Leave this to us. If we get the Badge back, he'll be better.

Krystal: Hope he will.

They left Great Fox

Slippy: Looks like he's sad.

Krystal left

Falco: How could this happen?

Peppy: And Fox is almost close to make his father proud.

Falco: Look, it's no time to be sad. Once Fox became like his father, he's father would be proud of him. And without the core Cornaria will be doom.

Damemon: Why is so special about that Badge and the Core

Falco: That Badge is belongs to his Father. When he left Corneria, he told him to take care of this Badge for a promsie. He wanted to become a hero like his Father, so he want this ship to be like him. So he's start having adventures like his Father does. And the Core is a energy source of Cornaria, without the city will be shut down forever. Because that Core belongs to Fox's Father who found the last one.

USApyon: He did?

Falco: Yes. But now that is gone. His Father would be disappointed him. And so the city will lose electricity.

Damemon: Fox! Then we have to get it back.

Slippy: Please, do it for him.

Damemon: We can't, not without Fox, though. If it's that important from his father he's got to do it for himself.

They went to his ship to cheer him up

Shoutmon: Hey, Fox!

Fox: What have I told you? I told you to leave me alone.

Shoutmon You don't have to be like this. You used to be a Leader like your father. But you have given up your life to save your friends even Krystal. Don't you know what that meant to us? You gave us all Kindness. Man, maybe you should have kept some for yourself. I mean, are you really gonna make your father sad and disappointed to you? The Badge and the Core is so important to you because of your father, isn't it? Well, you wanted to become a leader like your father, just like your friends. Falco, Slippy, Peppy, Rob and their homes. So you cannot let your life be done. Remember what it's like from Ship before your father die?

Then Fox realise Something

Damemon: See? You cannot give yourself up, not right now.

Fox: I do know, something.

Damemon: And what was it?

Fox: This is my Ship! And I have to become like my father. And Shurimon is not welcome here.

They went off to find Shurimon

Shurimon: So, Fox... you came after all. You have me worried. I was afraid you'd given yourself up for good.

They saw him up there

Fox: Shurimon! Come down here, so I get you!

Shoutmon: So what are you guys really want?

Shurimon: Kingdom Hearts.

He take off his hood and he's a Digimon Ninja

Shurimon: When Kingdom Hearts is for our Partners, we can exist fully and completely. So you see, Fox- that's why we need your Heartless AND your Nobody!

They are fighting the Nobodies, and Shurimon left the city, they went after him and he's gone,

Damemon: Where did he go?

He saw Krystal at the Balcony, she saw her friends and they warning her to stay inside, she has to be hidden and she saw the Badge and the Core.

Krystal: Look! The Badge and the Core!

The Shurimon Kidnapped her, and went to the Forest

Fox: Let her go! And you have to leave my planet!

Shurimon: As you wish, but I'd rather travel light... What shall I leave behind? Krystal... or the core and your Father's Badge..

Fox: Krystal!

Krystal punch Shurimon to the Chest and she grab the Badge and the Core and run

Shoutmon: Good job, girl!

They are going to fight Shurimon, they are fighting him and they defeated him

Shurimon: (Scream)

He's Fading away

Hours later

Krystal: I got the core and your Badge back from him.

Fox: Krystal...

Krystal: I know.. you want me to leave the team.

They look sad

Fox: What matter is... I won't let Shurimon hurt you... you're safe again.

They look happy

Fox: And... I'm very happy to you... for bringing the core and my father's Badge back to me. Thank you.

Krystal looks happy.

Krystal: I do this for a friend like you. You've been good for taking care of you're Friends. And you didn't have to be.

Fox: Listen, Fox... Well... I...

Shoutmon: Just say it!

Slippy: You have to say it!

Peppy: We're counting on you.

Falco: You have to say for her.

Rob: We have confidence.

Whisper: Don't be so nervous, whis.

USApyon: You have to try, Dani!

Fox: I... I want you to stay here. With me. Please?

Krystal: Sure. I like too.

They hugged

Damemon: Hey, did you see the look on Krystal's face when she grabbed the Badge?

Jibanyan: Of course, nyan.

Whisper: Of course, she sure was having fun, all right.

Peppy: She is so happy for today.

Slippy: Always ready for a new adventures.

Falco: The two of them do seem made for each other.

Damemon: Yeah, they sure did.

 **To Be Continued...**


	18. Revisited Lunatea

They are back in Lunatea and wondering around

Whisper: I wonder how everybody are doing?

USApyon: Hey, look!

They saw a Black Coat Person and he ran off

Shoutmon: Wait!

Klonoa: Shoutmon!

They saw Klonoa and his friends come

Shoutmon: Guys! Look, we have no time... we gotta catch that guy.

Lolo: We're following him, too.

Jibanyan: Then let's go.

They are going to the Black Coated Person and they saw him going to the Summit, they are following him and he's gone

Popka: Where did he go?

Lolo: Looks like got away.

Whisper: Why did you and your friends are after somebody from the Organization 15 Digimon?

Klonoa: Who were they?

Shoutmon: Bad Digimon. Who's wearing a Black Coat.

Klonoa: I knew it! There's a rumour in the Lunatea about a spy in black, lurking in the mountains.

Lolo: We've been up here tracking him, but when you arrived, we lost him.

They look kinda Guilty

Whisper: Oh... we're so sorry.

Klonoa: Don't be sad, okay? But I do wonder where he went.

They heard noise and they saw many Heartless

Jibanyan: What!? Them again!? (Sigh) Not today.

Shoutmon: Alright. First thing, first!

Then are fighting the Heartless, and then Shoutmon saw a Black Coated Person

Shoutmon: Hey! Don't ever sneaking around like that!

He pointed behind him and there are Heartless, He is fighting the Heartless and the Black Coated Person, then the Black Coated Person ran off, and Shoutmon know who it was

Shoutmon: That Digimon... no way... why... would he? Psychemon...

Then the Other arrived

Gumdramon: Shoutmon, are you okay?

Shoutmon: I'm fine.

Komasan: Did you found him.

Shoutmon: I did... but... he ran off.

Jibanyan: What!? You lost him!?

Shoutmon: So then... what should we do now?

Whisper: First, we have to get rid of the Heartless first.

And then they heard a rumbling sound

Popka: What was that noise?

Klonoa: Come on, we better get off the mountain!

Shoutmon: Right.

They left the Mountains and they saw a Heartless Dragon going to Castle

Lolo: It's heading to the Kingdom! We have to warn everybody!

Meanwhile

Guntz got Knocked out by a Black Coated Person and then the Black Coated is talking to the High Priestess

Minutes Later

They made it to Lunatea and everything is okay

Looks: Everything looks okay.

Tata: Well, now. Look who decided to show up today.

USApyon: What are do you mean? Is that a problem?

Chippo: Nope.

Leorina: We're so relief you're not in black coat.

Lolo: You saw him?

Joka: Yes- he's at the Palace.

They went to the Palace and then Heartless, they are fighting them and they defeated them

Lolo: To the Palace! Hurry!

They went to Palace and they gate is locked

Popka: It's locked!

Klonoa: Hey! Let's us in!

Shoutmon: Open up!

They try to pull and push the Gate, Lolo saw the vine heading up to the Tower

Lolo: We should climb up there!

They are climbing up the Vine, Lolo fall off, luckily she caught her Grip, they are climbing up to the tower, and they made it here, and they saw a Black Coated Person

Popka: Stop!

Then the Black Coated Person heard

Shoutmon: Psychemon..

He's friends look so confused, and it wasn't Psychemon. It was Devimon

Devimon: Nope! Not really!

Then Nobodies appear, they are fighting them, and Devimon is running Away, after that they defeated them, Shoutmon look so confused

Whisper: I guess it wasn't Psychemon. Sorry. Shoutmon.

Klonoa: We can't stay here. We have to see the High Priestess.

Shoutmon: Okay!

They went to see the High Priestess

Klonoa: High Priestess! Guntz! Something terrible has happened!

Popka: We saw a huge monster fly out of the mountain and towards Lunatea!

High Priestess: I see. So it is as the young man said. Isn't that rights, Guntz?

Guntz: Y-Yes.

High Priestess: You see, a young stranger visited us know long ago. Guntz fought the visitor, but was quickly defeated.

Guntz: It's my bad.

High Priestess: It seems that young man was the one in black that I have heard whispers about.

Shoutmon: Did he mention the name Psychemon?

High Priestess: He didn't offer his name. He said very wise.

Shoutmon: That's Psychemon, alright.

Gumdramon: I don't get it. Why did he was in the Organization Digimon? Do you think, Dracmon and Opposummon is with him?

Damemon: I don't know.

Lolo: But why would he come here?

Then they heard a rumbling sound

Popka: We'll check outside.

Klonoa: Lolo, you stay here.

Lolo: Klonoa... be careful.

Klonoa: Don't worry. I'll be fine with them!

Shoutmon: Th- that's right!

High Priestess: Indeed. That is true: We need not worry while you protect us.

USApyon: Come on!

They left the Tower

They went outside and saw a Heartless Dragon coming to them, they dodge it and they jump on it. They are fighting it and it has been Defeated, and it's heading to Klonoa

Klonoa: (Scream)

All: No!

Lolo: Klonoa!

She saved his life, and the Dragon Heartless is gone

Klonoa: You're okay.

Lolo: I'm Alright.

They look at them, and they both looked blush

Hours Later

High Priestess: Once again, you have saved Lunatea again. It would please to reward you. What is it that you wish?

Gumdramon, Whisper and USApyon is gonna have some treasure, Jibanyan wants to have the ladies, Komasan, Komajiro and Damemon wants Something to eat

Shoutmon: Hm... you say the Black Coat Person came to see you. what did he say something to you?

High Priestess: Is that what you want?

Shoutmon: Yeah.

Gumdramon, USApyon, Jibanyan, Damemon and Whisper look so disappointed

High Priestess: Nightmare has crossed our dream and left a great web of paths. These nightmare nwould much power, and they are the source of many gifts to both people and dreamer. But it would seem someone of evil intend disturbed one of our dream, and transformed it into what you call a Heartless. It is my belief that this young person came to warn me of that danger. Then, I could alert and prepare my troops.

Shoutmon: Have you?

High Priestess: Actually, I was about to, but he told me the situation has changed.

Guntz: He said "eight wise Heroes" have arrived and they would take care of things.

They look so glad

Shoutmon: That's gotta be Psychemon.

Gumdramon: But was he with he's friends, Dracmon and Opposummon?

High Priestess: No.

Gumdramon: (Sigh) Well, at least we found him.

Whisper: But why was he doing hanging around with the Organization 15 Digimon?

Shoutmon: Don't know, but who cares. But I'm so glad that he's okay. That's good enough.

Damemon: Yeah, that's good for him.

High Priestess: Now then, Klonoa. Do you have a request?

Klonoa: Yes. I'd... like... Um... Lolo.

High Priestess: Yes, yes, my friend.. What is it?

Klonoa: Could she have a vacation, please?

High Priestess: My, I hardly expected such humble request. In this case, I'm afraid I must refuse. Lolo responsibility is to become Priestess like me. And yet, Klonoa.

Klonoa: Yes.

High Priestess: Would you like to serve alongside with her and protect me.

Klonoa: But...

High Priestess: I know, you're from another world. But you can help her anytime that you want.

Both: What?

High Priestess: Two reeds together are stronger than one. But the choice is to be alone.

Klonoa: Thank you!

Shoutmon whip his tear and he's friends are Cheering him up, they are Look happy

 **To Be Continued...**


	19. Revisited Pokémon Coliseum

They are in the Forest

Gumdramon: There's no one there?

Damemon: I think the close is clear.

Shoutmon: There's no sign of the Heartless or the Nobodies

Whisper: Hey, look!

They saw the Tournament

Gumdramon: What is that?

Then Shadow appeared

Shadow: The Team Rocket Tournament. Fiends of the Team Rocket once clashed there- battle after battle. But everyone didn't like the senseless violence, so they locked the place up.

Gumdramon: How did it get UN-locked?

Shadow: Somebody must have hacken it.

Shoutmon: What a jerk. Shadow! Where are you going? We should catch up!

Shadow: If you wanna help, go help your friends over there.

They saw Ash and the Other's, they turn back and know that Shadow is gone

Ash: Hey, you guys.

Gumdramon: Ash, are you and Pikachu okay?

Ash's Mom: Well, same routine. My son thinks that his hero days are over. And Professor Oak thinks it's all in his head.

Komasan: Oh my, Ash. We know you gonna be a Pokemon Master.

Giovanni: That's right, Kid. How can your Pokemon fight on a momentous day like today?

He appeared

Giovanni: The Team Rocket Tournament is back, and you are gonna fill the stands. After all, your friends won't settle for anything less than a certified hero. I mean, if you're not up to it, you're could always just. Lose.

Shoutmon: I bet you like it!

Giovanni: Listen, Headphones Dragon. I'm not a selfish Guy? I'm not like those high and mighty Heroes up on the Tournament. I stand for the masses! And have I got a huge idea! The Games! Ladies and Gentlemen! Yours truly. Giovanni- the Leader of Team Rocket- brings you the ultimate games, to celebrate the re-opening of the Ultimate Tournament! We'll finally answer the age-old question: Who deserves the title "Pokemon Clash"? These games are gonna settle the debate once and for all! The winner reigns supreme. Of what? You guessed it! The Team Rocket Cup! And I'm sure that the "Pokemon Master" Ash will be there. Otherwise... you will never see you Pikachu or Misty again.

Gumdramon: Lowlife!

He disappeared

Giovanni: Ha! You're too kind for that, Gum Dragon.

James: Just take to me if your wanna enter a tournament.

Jessie: His mos perniciousness is feeling kinds charitable, so don't worry about dying or anything. You should consider yourself lucky! And if you win, you'll get lots of cool prizes! There are a bunch of tournament, so make sure you check back often.

Meowth: Yeah, it's a great way to spend some time.

James: I'm handling registration for the Team Rocket Cup. Don't go for that guy for this one!

They look at the Board

Ash: Who are gonna face first?

Gumdramon: Let's see...

Shoutmon: It's "Soon Strike."

USApyon: Look! Shadow's in the Tournament, too!

Komajiro: Monge! We might have to fight him in the finals!

Ash: I bet he's a real hero, right, Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pika.

Gumdramon: Well, I don't think he's a bad Hedgehog... But you're the only hero around here, Ash. You know that.

Ash: Maybe before... Now I'm just a worthless-

Both: Stop that!

They are fighting the Heartless and they defeated them

Shoutmon: How'd it go out there, Kid?

Ash: My Pikachu just not what he used to be. Sorry to drag you down, guys.

Gumdramon: Don't feel down, Ash! We need you and your Pokemon at the Semifinals!

They look at the Board

Whisper: We're at the Semifinals...

Jibanyan: Nyan! Against "Bad Alert"!?

Damemon: Are their any good?

Shoutmon: It sounds like they're"bad"... but we can't lose for that!

They are fighting the Heartless and they defeated them

Gumdramon: We made it to the Finals!

USApyon: If we win, we'll all be Heroes!

Whisper: Oh, so that's why you so happy so much.

Shoutmon: We can't stay Junior Heroes forever, you know.

Ash: I'll try my best not to mess things up.

USApyon: Stop that...

Ash: Look. Over there.

They saw Shadow

Ash: He's our Finals.

Gumdramon: Shadow!

Shadow: And you are?

Gumdramon: What? Shadow...

Shadow: I must defeat you and atone for my freedom.

He left

Shoutmon: Hey! What's was that about?

He went off to find out what's wrong with him

They saw Giovanni and Shadow talking, so they hide

Shadow: So... tell me about your Freedom.

Shadow: Going back to my world. That is my freedom. It is... What I want.

Giovanni: Hmm, very good indeed.

Gumdramon: (Whisper) What's wrong with Shadow? He's never acted that way before.

Giovanni: I think that you made a mistake: you want to go back to your world. But.. I'm a forgivin guy. You keep your end of our little deal, and I'm willing to overlook a transgression or two.

Shadow: I know. Defeat Ash and take his Pikachu.

Giovanni: Even, his friends?

Shadow: What? No, I won't! Only Ash and Pikachu.

Giovanni: Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten whos in charge?

He use a Machine and absorb Shadow's power and he put bring out a small statue of Shadow

Giovanni: Ash, Pikachu, their friends, The Digimon and the Yokai. Are we clear?

Shadow: Yes.

Giovanni: Giovanni.

Shadow: Yes, Giovanni...

Giovanni: Good.

He stop the machine that absord his power

Giovanni: Now, go out there and finish them.

He left

Shoutmon: (Whisper) So that's how he control Shadow.

USApyon: What a Loser!

Whisper: He'd probably think that was a compliment.

Damemon: I can't stand seeing Shadow do that Lowlife's bidding... we've got to help him!

Whisper: Come on, let's go after him!

They saw him left to the tournament

Ash: What's wrong, you guys?

Gumdramon: Shadow is in trouble! Giovanni is brainwashing him.

Komasan: And he's using a Statue of him.

Ash: You know Something? That sounds kinda familiar... Hmm... Giovanni may be using the statue to hold Shadow's freedom as hostage.

Jibanyan: What can we do?

Ash: All we need to do is to find that Statue. It's gonna be somewhere from the Team Rocket's Lair.

Gumdramon: Okay.

Giovanni: What are you doing? Leave the game, right? You've have a match coming up.

Ash: My Pikachu fight Shadow in the final. One on one.

Pikachu: Pika?

Giovanni Oh, really?

Broly need to think of something

Ash: (Whisper to Gumdramon) I'll draw things out to buy you some time.

Gumdramon: But...

Ash: Just hurry up. I know you can do this!

Giovanni: Alright! You've got a deal.

Ash: Great! Come on, Pikachu!

Giovanni: On one condition! The Digimon, here, and his friends have to meet the winner in one final clash, what do you say?

Ash: That would make the crowd's go crazy...

Giovanni: It better be. I promised the crowd the event of their afterlives.

Ash and Giovanni left

Giovanni: Ha, Loser! You know for me, the rest is smooth sailing.

Shoutmon: Alright! Let's go find the Statue!

They went off the find the Statue

Meanwhile

Pikachu is fighting Shadow, and Ash and his friends are worried

Back to our Heroes

They found the Statue

Gumdramon: There it is!

He grab the Status and he got shock, even his friends are cause they touch each other

USApyon: What's happening!

Shadow: (Voice) It is not too late! Let us turn back! Yes, but I... I cannot accept it. Where is the sense in all this? But... there must be another way! Your prison will means nothing! You must find a way!

Gumdramon: I get it. This is must belong to Shadow's Heart.

Komasan: Wow, he has some rough life for this, Zura.

Gumdramon: Yeah, but in the end that what's makes him stronger.

USApyon: Now, let's give it back.

Then Nobodies appeared

Damemon: Huh!? Nobodies? How did they get here?

They saw more of them coming

Shoutmon: Leave us alone!

Then a Heartless Appeared and it's attacking the Dusk

Gumdramon: Don't know why, but... I'll take that!

Whisper: We better leave!

They went to the Team Rocket Tournament

Minutes Later

They saw Pikachu blocked Shadow's attack

Giovanni: Now! Finish him off!

Ash: No! Pikachu!

Shoutmon: Shadow! No!

USApyon: Shadow! This Statue is belong to you!

Gumdramon toss it to him and it rained sparkled to him, and then Shadow stop

Shadow: Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, Jibanyan, Whisper, Komasan, Komajiro, USApyon.

All: Shadow!

Giovanni: Why did that... (Growl) Prisoner! What happen to our deal? I told you that can be freed for this place! You gotta worked with me

Shadow: You haven heard what I said. I'm not gonna do it. Cause I'm not letting it happen.

Giovanni Looks Angry

Giovanni: That does it! This game is over. I've played by the rules so far. Alright I'll tell you! I want Pikachu and make Ash lose, but it was still a fair fight. Come on, is that really so wrong?

Shoutmon: Oh really? A fair fight?

Giovanni: Alright! Alright! You can laugh all you can! Because the laughing is about to stop. You want to know why? Because now we're gonna play by the rules.

He open a portal, and a robotic arm just grab Misty

Ash: Misty!

Misty: Ash!

Giovanni: Haven't you listen to me? If you don't compete, you lose your friend.

He send her away

Ash: No! Misty! I'm coming!

He went off with Pikachu

Giovanni: Looks like he won't play the game.

Gumdramon: You have use to deal with!

Giovanni: Wow, this is gonna be easy!

They are fighting his Pokemon and there's no effect on him

Giovanni: (Laugh)

Shoutmon: Why didn't we defeat him?

USApyon: But why?

Shadow: Because it's unstoppable.

Whisper: So what can we do to fight it?

Then all Pokémon that the Team Rocket are free

Ash: I think a true hero should be able to help.

Ash and Pikachu are here with Misty and they feel high spirit

Giovanni: Unbelievable.

Ash: I owe you one, Ash. I'm not gonna lost my friend even my Pokemon's. And then, I remembered: A true hero is measured by the strength of his heart. And I will never forget that one, again.

Damemon: So, no more crazy stunt.

Ash: People and Pokemon always do crazy things when we do for each other.

They laugh

Giovanni: What are you laughing about! How come you have a happy ending! How DARE you!

They are fighting his Pokemon and they defeated him

Giovanni: It's not over!

Then Jenny Arrested him and take him away

Hours later

USApyon: What are you gonna do now, Shadow?

Shadow: I lived my life defending others. But now... there's no one left to protect. Maybe... it's time I shaped my own adventure.

Shoutmon: Yep... you deserve it, Shadow- after everything you've been through.

Shadow: I think I should thank you.

Gumdramon: No Problem.

Shadow: Alright.

They look down

Gumdramon: I meant, sure you could thanks us a little...

Shadow: You should say what you mean. I guess I can spare a few words... Thanks for meddling.

They look shock

Shoutmon: Wait, what does that mean?

He left

Hours later

At night

Ash: Thanks everyone, for everything.

USApyon: Excuse us for meddling...

Misty Aw... sounds like somebody's Ear's has been pulled up. I'm just joking. Thank you, you guys.

Ash: So where are you heading?

Gumdramon: Well, you know... you and Misty seem to be getting along just fine without us hanging around.

She and Ash look blush

Jibanyan: Yep, we better go.

Whisper: Okay, before we start meddling.

Damemon: Okay.

Professor Oak: Are you trying to put me out of my job? If you keep fighting with your Pokemon at the Tournament. And how will I take care of all Pokémon?

Ash: Professor Oak, you can't abandon me now! I gotta be at the top in my game in case Team Rocket shows up again.

USApyon: Hey, are we true Heroes now?

Shoutmon: That's right! Come on, Oak, how about it?

Professor Oak: Let me see this... well, you're not wise enough... not quite... Tougher enough...

Shoutmon: Alright! We get the point here!

Professor Oak: Look, Dragon. it's not my call!

Jibanyan: Aw, come on!

Professor Oak: If it was, you'd have no problem. I'd make you all Heroes, in a heartburn?

Damemon: You sure?

Whisper: One more time, please?

Professor Oak: Er...if those are your "hero" faces, you still got a lot of work to do.

USApyon: Hey! What does that mean?

Professor Oak: Stay away!

Damemon: Oak!

Professor Oak: Just leave this man alone!

Ash and his friends saw the Star

Ash: Look at that!

Pikachu: Pika.

They saw a Star who look like Gumdramon and his friends

 **To Be Continued...**


	20. Revisited Haven City

At Isla de Muerta

Black Coat person is looking at the chest

Back to our Heroes

They are back in town

Whisper: They're coming from the Port. Let's check it out.

They went to the Port and they saw Daxter fighting the Undead Pirate

Damemon: Daxter?

Dexter: Damemon! You guys are here!

Damemon: Wait, Daxter! Where is Jak?

Dexter Will you help me or not?

Damemon: All right.

They are fighting the Undead Pirate and they defeated them

Whisper: Those pirates were cursed again. I though we'd see the last of the curse of the Aztec gold... what's happening?

Daxter: Someone who must have took it.

They look at him

Daxter: What are you staring at me? Oh, you thought it was me. I didn't took the Gold from that Cave.

Keira: Daxter! Gumdramon!

They saw Keiro

Shoutmon: Keiro!

Daxter's Mind: Does she always worried me?

Keira: Daxter! We have to go! The cursed Pirates has returned. Jak had to find out why... he went to Isla de Muerta, to check on the Aztec Gold And there's something happen. Around the ocean. So we have to find Jak!

Daxter: I think you should wait for me to return, best do it, alone.

Keira: What? On your own? Sail to the island and take of the Cursed Pirate by yourself?

Daxter: Well, if any Heroes could...

Shoutmon: Are you sure, he's in trouble?

Keira: But he's been gone too long I want to come with him. But he said that he had to do this alone. And I don't want him to get hurt! I have to know if he's alright!

Daxter: Oh boy...

Keira: Come on, Dax. I need to go with you.

Daxter: Fine, but first, I want some reward from Gumdramon and his friends.

Keira: A reward? From them?

Daxter: Yep. They saved us from those cursed Pirates. Alright. Let's go save Jak.

They are going to find Jak and they saw a Ship

Whisper: I saw an Abandon ship!

They saw it and they saw Jak Unconscious

Keira: Jak!

Daxter: Phew

Keira: And stop that, Dax! We have to save him!

Hours later

Jak is on the bed, and then he is awake

Keira: Jak, you're alright. And, what's happen to you?

Jak: Well... The Medallions... and... the stone chest- someone's taken them... Next thing I know, the pirate got attacked... but I don't know who it was- I haven't seen his face from a black hood

Gumdramon: The Organization 15 Digimon!

Jak: I found a way out of the cave... but that Mysterious person sent a horde of scary monster after the Pirate's.. I've seen those guys before... I think all the Pirates are gone, and I'm the only who survived...

Keira: Are you gonna be okay?

Jak: I'll be fine... I think I need to take a nap.

He take a nap.

Gumdramon: It's our turn.

Keira: We'd have to be prepared. We have no idea what's out there.

Dax: Well, whoever it is, I am going to kick his butt. But first, we're heading back to town. Cause we're set sail!

Keira: Just like that?

Daxter: Just like that!

He left the Dining room and he saw something

Daxter: I don't remember inviting you.

A Black Coated person appeared

Gumdramon: So it was the Organization. We'll handle this!

?: The Darkness of men's hearts- drawn to these cursed Medallions, and this Heartless- a veritable maelstrom of avarice. I wonder, are they worth to serve the Organization 15 Digimon?

Damemon: And you want to say something?

?: Exactly!

He disappeared, and they fight the Heartless and they defeated it and it feel overboard

USApyon: All, right!

Shoutmon: Not yet!

They saw the Black Coated person appeared, and he take off his hood it was Jokermon

Daxter: Alright, throw him overboard!

Gumdramon: Got it!

Jokermon: Parley!

Daxter: Huh?

Komasan: Parley?

Whisper: That one is a Pirate Code. Anyone who say "Parley" must not be hard til negotiation are complete.

Gumdramon: Why would we have to spend time with that?

Whisper: Well, it was they say, rules are rules. So, what are you gonna say.

Joker: I surrender the chest with my humblest apologies.

Daxter: So you're gonna take it back to where it belongs?

Jokermon: I will. First a few souvenirs... for a memories.

Daxter: Huh?

Jokermon Summon his Nobodies and they take 4 Four Medallion away

Komasan: Oh No! We cannot stop the curse, unless we get the Medallions back!

Daxter: Well, you have cross the line for this.

Jokermon: Oh really?

They saw the Heartless comes back to life

Daxter: Guys! He's all yours!

Then it blast them to the abandoned ship

Jokermon: Fire!

The Ship got blast from the Cannon from the the other ship

All: Guys!

Back to our Heroes

They survived and they saw Daxter look undead

Damemon: You stole the Medallions again?

Daxter: If I would be selfish for this.

Jibanyan: Selfish?

Komajiro: So why are you looking like an undead person, Zura?

Daxter: Last thing I know, that monsters attacked us even me. Yet, why is your body look so okay, except for me?

Whisper: Cause we're Yokai. We can't died.

They look at Whisper

Whisper: What? Oh, you mean the Digimon.

Gumdramon: That's still doesn't make sense to us.

Daxter has turned back to normal after he move away from the Moonlight

Komasan: Well... maybe the reason you're all okay is because you're not from this world.

USApyon: There must be a different law or something?

Shoutmon: Yep... we're always just passing through... (sigh) I wonder if we go back home again.

Gumdramon: Me too.

Damemon: So am I.

Whisper: Guys...

Shoutmon: (Laugh) We're kidding. Luckily we didn't get cursed from that gold.

Daxter: Would you be quite. We got to find a way to leave this place.

They went off and they saw a Nobodies

USApyon: Look!

They saw the Medallium with it

Daxter: A Medallium! Hurry!

They defeated the Nobodies and Luffy grab the Medallion

Daxter: We have to find three of them.

Shoutmon: How do you know?

Daxter: I always gets a keen eye. Or else he won't set sail free for very long.

Damemon: Huh? What's that?

They saw the Ship

Keira: We found Daxter and the others!

Dexter: They finally found us. Let's get onboard.

After they, they saw Daxter look undead

Jak: Oh no, Daxter. Look what they done to you.

Daxter: Well, it's not good for a rotten body's like that.

Shoutmon: It's the Organization 15 Digimon. They're the ones behind it all.

Whisper: I wonder where they went.

Jak: That crazy joker took the chest and his monster with him into some strange hole.

Keira: We saw them leave from inside the men's cabin.

Daxter: And you cannot fight them much?

Jak: There's so many of them.

Daxter: Then what should we do?

Keira: Gumdramon. I think we'll need your help.

Gumdramon: Sure.

Keira: First, let's find all the Medallions. Otherwise, the curse will be broken, and the monster will remain invisible.

They are fighting the Medallion and they got them all

Gumdramon: That's four Medallion. We got them all.

Daxter: Now how should we find the chest?

Jak: If we find the Hooden Joker. We'll find him.

Shoutmon: Maybe at the Town.

Keira: How come?

Shoutmon: Organization 15 Digimon are after the People hearts. So they're gonna go wherever there's lots of people.

Jak: So. They are gonna hurt them?

Daxter: Looks like we have to set sail to town. And I don't know these Organization Digimon's are. But I'm gonna say they're making pirates look like proper gents.

Jak: Well, Daxter, then... we have to help!

Dexter: Then let's go back!

They went back to town

They made it back to town and they saw chest and the Heartless

Daxter: I got this.

He is distracting the Heartless

Gumdramon: Now to break that curse.

He put the Medallion on the Chest and the Heartless is back to normal

USApyon: The curse is gone!

Except for Daxter, he's still an undead person

Daxter: If it was, why me?

Komasan: Oh, I understand. You must have been curse by that Heartless, not for taking the good.

Daxter: This is the worst day of my life.

Shoutmon: It's okay, Dexter. We'll just have to defeat the monster that's all.

Then the Heartless attacked them, but they dodge it and the Medallion has fell off the chest

Jak: Grab the gold!

They fighting it and get the Medallions from the Heartless, after that they defeated it and Dexter is back to normal

Shoutmon: You're back to normal.

Jak: But what about him.

Then saw Jokermon take the Heart from the Heartless

Jokermon: Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon. Thank you.

He disappeared

Daxter: Alright. Who was that Joker anyway?

Damemon: He's part of the Organization's members who wants to collecting hearts. First they release Heartless into different worlds. We defeat those Heartless. Then they get the Hearts. We're never gonna stop them like this.

Daxter: So what are we gonna do now?

Shoutmon: We're gonna find their stronghold and finish them off once and for all.

Dexter: Sailing the sky or the ocean, I've heard some tale, but this one is not part of it.

Jak: Is there anyway we could do?

Gumdramon: Hm...

Keira: Like something we should first...

Daxter: There is one we should do.

They throw the Chest to the Ocean

Daxter: We will never have that curse again even that hooded Joker and the Heartless. They will ruined the market for us.

Keira: So that's why we came to town.

Daxter: That what Heroes do.

Shoutmon: Too bad, Daxter. You had us going there thinking you have turned into a leaf.

Daxter: And even though for that, what will you give me?

Shoutmon: Oh, yeah. The reward, what would you want?

Daxter: The Device that you're carrying.

Gumdramon: Huh? My Partner's Xros Loader.

Daxter: Yeah, I need to know what it does?

He show him he's Xros Loader

Daxter: Wait! I need to check something first. What's the catch?

He grab the Xros Loader and then it appeared in Gumdramon's Hand

Daxter: There! See? That's how it does!

Gumdramon: Well, you've always have your friends, Dexter.

Daxter: That I do. But someday, I'll find more people and see many world, and I'll come to take this Device and become a Hero. Chance by then, I'll find the way to wield that Xros Loader.

Keira: Hope, you will someday.

Whisper: Maybe someday, Daxter will be able to use the Xros Loader soon.

USApyon: How come?

Whisper: Well, he and Gumdramon are kinda Look-alike, don't you think?

Both: Or not?

They began to laugh

Jak: You see, Daxter wants to have some Adventures with me all the time.

Keira: And he always help people from their worlds.

Jak: And we all know that he will turn back into a Human Someday.

Gumdramon: I hope we'll get to see him again.

 **To Be Continued...**


	21. Revisited Hyrule

At the Safe Room

Happy salesman look scared after he play the Ocarina and it was Ganondorf. Koume and Kotake saw it and they Scream because of his return

Hours Later

Happy Salesman place look so decorated, and our Heroes arrived and then Jibanyan bum the Vase

Jibanyan: Nyan!

Salesman: Hey! You break it! You pay it!

And it was our Heroes

Salesman: Oh, it was you. Come to see this place?

Shoutmon: Yeah. This place look so decorated. Look you are so rich? Wow. There are so many decoration have. Hey, have you seen and Organization Digimon's who wears a black coat?

Salesman: Nope. Not really.

Shoutmon: Well, at least we have to look around.

Then Link and his friends arrived

Link: Shoutmon! Don't let him get away!

And they saw Happy Salesman disappeared

Link: (Sigh) He's gone.

Shoutmon: What's going on?

Link: Can't believe! Those stupid salesman just let Ganondorf go free.

All: Ganondorf!

Flashback

Ganondorf: (Laugh) Give me to Six Sages, Link! It's time for me to do it! Destroy them! (Laugh)

Flashback has ended

Link: You all have to be careful.

Jibanyan: How come?

Link: I'm sure Ganondorf wants to take over Hyrule again, but we know he's out for a revenge, too.

Shoutmon: I'm sure he's so sore about that whole Ocarina thing, right?

Link: The Two witches was there when Ganondorf was released. Okay, lady. Say it!

Koume: Look! We told you everything we know!

Link: This is your one and only chance, witches. If we find out later that you've been lying or hiding things from us, we're through. We'll never speak to you again!

Kotake: Okay! Okay! I know where he is!

Whisper: Where?

Koume Um, er. Well... that is... Aw! I really shouldn't...

Link: Come on!

Kotake: He's in the Temple of Ruined.

Shoutmon: Alright! Let's go there!

They are at the Forest

Shoutmon: Are you sure, we should get there?

Link: Of course. Navi!

Navi has appeared

Navi: Hey! Link! You want something?! I can help you anything you want. Say the word! Please.

Link: Yes. Can you lead us to the Temple of Ruined?

Navi: Here I... really? You need me to guide you to the Temple of Ruin?

They nod

Navi: (Sigh) This is so easy.

She lead them to the Temple of Ruin

Link: Alright! Let's go! Epona!

He Summon his Horse and they head out to find Ganondorf to the Temple of Ruin, They saw a Shadow of Ganondorf heading to the Temple, they went there and find Ganondorf

Shoutmon: We got you now, Ganondorf!

And find out he's not here

Link: Are you sure, he's here?

USApyon: Witches?

Koume: You have to believe us! It wasn't our idea! It was that Ganondorf! He made me bring you here. You don't know him like I was! He can be VERY convincing!... He said if I don't cooperate, he was gonna-

Link: Where is he?

Kotake: Come on, you guys! You have to forgive us!

Link: Tell us! Where is he?!

Koume: Well... he's at the Castle. We had no choice! He said he want to eliminate us.

Shoutmon: Whatever! Koume, Kotake, you were supposed to be on our side!?

Jibanyan: But, you still have the bad side in you!

Koume: We so sorry!

She knock out the Vase from the Temple and then the temple is collapsing, they have to escape, and they made it out and Link's Epona look tired

Link: Get some rest, you earn it.

Koume: Come on, let's get Ganondorf.

Gumdramon: And who asked you?

Link: The Temple is right there!

They are heading back to the Temple and they encounter Happy Salesman

Salesman: I guess you know everything, right?

USApyon: You can't keep shady stuff secret for long, Dani.

Salesman: That's true. I had to sneak into your temple to, well, borrow some treasure when I heard this... voice. It said: "Release me, and I will give you an even greater reward.": "Who are you?" I said. The voice spoke again. "The true hero of time," he said. "Imprisoned by Villains." Oh! Why do we believe such story like that? Perhaps we were under his spell. Of course! That must be it!

Shoutmon: And I'm sure the treasure had nothing to do with it. Right?

Salesman: Maybe a little. But Ganondorf, he never gave us a thing...

Shoutmon: So where did you get those decoration?

Salesman: I think it was the Black Coated person.

Whisper: Organization 15 Digimon!

Shoutmon: I KNEW it!

Salesman: The treasure was a gift, so I would tell no one about Ganondolf's return. He said he would destroy Ganondorf after he turning him into a... "Heartless." So there was no need to upset the world.

Shoutmon: And you brought that?

Salesman: Of course. And a good one, at that. I'll buy anything if the price is right. It would have been a successful transaction if I hadn't been seen...

Koume: Oh, you're so nice...

They went to the Temple

At the temple

Zelda has her arms restraint at the palace gate

Zelda: Just you wait, Ganondorf! You'll get exactly what's coming to you!

Ganondorf: Of course I will, Zelda. All of Hyrule will belong to me, while you... (Laugh) You, my princess, shall weep at my side for an eternity!

She look over there

Ganondorf: Oh, come on. Right about now.. Link is whispering your name, with his last breath.

They saw them alive

Link: Say about what, Ganondorf?

He know it was Koume and Kotake who brought them

Ganondorf: You disobey me! You useless fool!

He's gonna blast Link

Both Look out!

Koume and Kotake save Link, they got hit

Komasan: Monge!

Ganondorf: You will joined them too... FOR Now!

He turned huge, and they are going to fight him. They are fighting him and they defeated him, he is sparkling

Ganondorf: No... How can I BE defeated again, by a Forest boy.

Shoutmon: Don't mess with the Forest Boy.

He has been destroy, and the Ocarina has been destroy

Navi: I can't believe it! You guys are having fun fighting Ganondorf, except for me!?

Link: Sorry, it happen so fast.

Navi: And I was gonna show him where his weakness is.

USApyon: But, Navi. We still need your help!

Shoutmon: Who's gonna fix Hyrule?

Navi: Don't worry. We should fix the kingdom again, and I have them right here, when I'm through with it!

Link: Just like the Old one.

Navi: Really? The same one?

They nodded

Navi: Alright.

She use her power

Navi: This time! Let's have tea party tomorrow, okay?

After the Kingdom is restored

Link: Phew!

Shoutmon: Hyrule is safe now.

Link: Yeah, thank you.

Zelda: We owe you much.

Shoutmon: And you better behaved yourself. alright?

Koume: We will. No more looking out for number one. I'm a new witches! I wanna help you, like Navi does, but we can't do anything to help you. What kind of a friend is like?

Damemon: Oh, no- it's not like that, Koume. Friends don't have to do stuffs like that. As long as you have fun hanging out together, that's all that matters.

Link: So what will you do now?

They do a funny face

Jibanyan: We do this, nyan!

Link: Um... that's not what I meant.

Gumdramon: Well, anyway...

Kotake: Oh dear, my back. I'm going to get some rest.

Komasan: Um, Ladies. I hope you didn't do it yourself.

Koume: Well I think we can handle it

Komasan and Komajiro is gonna help thrm

USApyon: Watch out!

They destroyed the Statue by accident

Navi: Hey! Is it my time? Was it? Come on, you guys! Let's make a another statue of us!

Link: Um... everything is fine. Don't freak out... Navi!

Navi: I can't help it!

She using her power

Navi: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Komasan, Komajiro, USApyon, Jibanyan, Whisper You guys are so much. If you're ever in the mood for some fairy power, give me a shout, okay?

Shoutmon: Okay!

Link: Well, you did it again, Shoutmon. Don't forget about us, Alright?

Shoutmon: I won't.

Link: And Shoutmon... about that friend of yours, the one you're looking for...

He look down

Link: You'll find him and the others. Trust me.

 **To Be Continued...**


	22. Revisited Mute City

At Steward Office

He is using the machine for his creation and it doesn't work

Steward: Hmm... there's something wrong, with that thing. I better go check on the Blueprint.

He look at the Instruction and he heard something behind, he bring out he's ray gun and he got knocked out

Meanwhile

Our Heroes is at the Forest and he saw Falcon carried the Gadget

Falcon: You're here.

Damemon: What's with all those Gadget you carried?

Falcon: I am return those Gadgets back to Phoenix. I have to bring it back to Big Blue.

Gumdramon Aren't you gonna go to Race?

Falcon: I already did. I have to return those Gadgets back.

Shoutmon: As long as you want to make some more with him.

Falcon: Shoutmon. We are returning those. So help me carried those.

Minutes later

They put all the Gadgets to Phoenix

Phoenix: What are these?

Falcon: These are your Gadgets.

Phoenix: Where did you find them?

Phoenix: Around the Forest. I do know that you need those to fight crime.

Phoenix: I see. This must the Gadgets that has been stolen.

All: Stolen!?

Damemon: From who?

Falcon: Don't know. And it wasn't Jody.

Phoenix: What about you?

Flacon: I didn't steal them. I was just helping you. But if you don't believe me, then we'll just have to find out who stole them!

Phoenix: Fine, Falcon. You better find him.

Falcon: I will! Everyone! Let's go!

They look down and they heard a noise coming upstairs and it was Blood Falcon and he was checking the Gadget

Blood Falcon: Not this. Or that. Maybe this one... Nope.

Jibanyan: Hey!

Damemon: So it was you, Blood Falcon!

Blood Falcon: What do you mean?

Falcon: You stole the Gadgets haven't you?

Blood Falcon: It wasn't me! But if you found me, let's fight!

They are fighting him and they defeated him

Damemon: Alright. Blood Falcon. Why did you steal the Gadget from Phoenix?

Blood Falcon: I told you, I didn't steal them.

USApyon: Then why are you here, Dani?

Blood Falcon: I want to find the Gadgets that makes me have a good luck. But I search every Gadgets I know. Well, I better go home. See you later, Falcon.

He left

They went back to see Phoenix

Phoenix: So, was that the Replica of you who stole the Gadgets?

Falcon: Actually, he wasn't.

Phoenix: Then that means...

They saw Jody coming

Falcon: Jody?

Jody: Oh, you're here. Thank goodness!

Damemon: Is something wrong?

Jody: The Heartless are back in Hogwarts. And I though you should now.

Damemon: That's right!

USApyon: Back to Mute City.

Falcon: But wait! What about the Gadget thief? We don't know who it was.

Jody: Actually, The Heartless are they are playing the Gadget when I saw them.

Falcon: Alright! We found the Thief! Let's go back!

They went back to Mute City

Dr Clash: Hey! You can't play this Gadgets in a Middle of the Race Track!

They saw the Heartless playing the Potion

Dr Clash: (Sigh) I really need a new job for this. Can somebody help me!?

Falcon: Jody's right. We have to get it back!

They defeated the Heartless and they got the Potion's back

Falcon: That's all of them. And we save all the Gadget's from them.

They saw a Broken Gadget and Falcon pick it up

Falcon: Aw man! This thing is broken.

They saw Steward coming out of his lab

Steward: Somebody help! My contraction has been Stolen! And I really need to go to the hospital!

They went to Steward

Steward: I was looking at my blueprint for my contraption. When all of the sudden I was attacked! I got Knock out! And when I woke up, Somebody who stole my contraption from me.

Damemon: Well, you're in luck. We found the culprit. It was the Heartless.

Steward: What? Those guys? No way. This was nothing like a heartless.

Shoutmon: Not the Heartless, hmm...

USApyon: Who else could it be?

Falcon: I think I have an idea! The Thief must like the Gadget's. So... we have to irresistible Potion's about to draw him into a trap.

Steward: And you're saying the person is the same one who stole my contraption?

Falcon: Yes.

Damemon: How will we know for sure?

Falcon: Well, that's easy! We'll surprise him and captured him!

Whisper: Oh boy...

Shoutmon: What do you say for their plans now?

Falcon: Let's get to Phoenix here too. We need his help, so we ccan make some Gadget's with him.

Minutes later

They made it back to Big Blue

Phoenix: Did you find the Gadgets yet?

Falcon: Almost.

Damemon We're going to reel in the Thief with Gadget's as bait.

Falcon: Would you mind if we can make some from you?

Phoenix: What? My Gadgets's as bait? Oh no... I don't like the sound of that.

They look down

Phoenix: Just this once, I suppose. It's for a good cause... All right, let's make some Gadget's. And put some heart in it.

They are making Gadget's and they finish them

Jibanyan: All done!

Falcon: Not yet.

Komasan: There's more?

Falcon: Don't worry, I think of it.

They went back to Phoenix

Phoenix: Have you finish the Gadgets's?

Shoutmon: We did, just waiting for Falcon.

Komajiro: So, um, where do you think we should leave them, sure?

Phoenix: Of course! I know a spot! Whenever you're ready, just say the word.

Then Falcon is here

Falcon: I'm back.

Minutes later, they went to the Race Track

Phoenix: This spot should work well for you plan, Falcon. And, Falcon... what IS your plan?

Falcon: I've got it figured it out.

Phoenix: You do?

Falcon: Yes. And I also have a good idea. If we catch the Thief for you, I would be honoured to be-

Damemon shut his mouth

Damemon: And for that, we'll be going.

Falcon: (muffled) What are you doing? Let me go!

They went to the Race track

They are inside a huge box

USApyon: Ouch! That really hurt!

Komajiro: Sorry.

Falcon: Quite, everyone.

Damemon: Shhhh...

Jibanyan: Ow! Who did that!?

Komasan: It wasn't me.

Whisper: Sorry!

Damemon: How come we have to be the bait?

Falcon: Good plan, huh?

USApyon: Ow! Careful!

They heard someone's coming and they jump out

Damemon: Got ya!

Falcon: Is that...

It was Steward's Contraction

Falcon: It was Steward's Contraction!

They are fighting it and they defeated it

Falcon: We did it! The mystery have solved.

Then Phoenix has arrived

Phoenix: Did you catch the Thief?

Falcon: Yes!

Shoutmon: And I don't know... Why that Robot want's to steal those Gadgets?

Phoenix: A Robot?

Falcon: His Contraction. It was moving puppet made by Steward.

Phoenix Hmm... Steward made a moving puppet? I get it... He is always tinkering with things. Now listen, Falcon. I'd like to thank you, and while helping me for all the Gadget's you made is something only I can do, I can give you an idea of what it's like.

Falcon: Thank you!

He did ride his vehicle and went off

Phoenix: Uses all that poor puppet wanted was a heart.

They went back to Mute City

Steward: You're saying that my contraption didn't get stolen. It ran away by its own.

Damemon: Yes.

Steward: In this case, my contraption may have finally work! Yes!

Damemon: Phoenix think maybe it left because it was trying to find a heart.

Steward: Of course. Unlike the Heartless, it wasn't equipped with a heart.

He left

Shoutmon: But if it wanted a heart, why was it going around stealing all those Gadgets?

Jody: Maybe because... Gadget's that creates was a heart when people who work together a created from their minds and their heart.

Gumdramon: Hmmm... well, when you put it that way, I feel kinda bad for it.

Then Falcon ncame back

Falcon: I'm back.

They saw snow again

Falcon: Looks like it's snowing again. But why...

Damemon Because Falcon... when everybody has a holiday, they will have some kind hearts to play with your friends.

Jody: No, Damemon... What really count's- what's rally special- is the act of giving a holiday. To wish deep in your heart to make someone else happy.

Falcon: Right... Of course. Thank you, Jody, you were right after all. What... my heart is reacting... I feel so... happy.

Whisper: It's because of Jody's Kindness.

Falcon: You sure? This wonderful feeling? Jody. You've given me the nicest holiday in the world! And I've nothing to give you in refund. What would you like? Something most special to you?

Jody: The nicest holiday I could ever ask for, Falcon, is just to be with you.

Falcon: You don't even have to ask for that.

They look at the Fireworks

Damemon: Maybe I never gave him a real present after all.

USApyon: Who was it, Dani?

Whisper: Well, I bet You would like most anything you gave him for his happiness.

Damemon: I know. That's what made it so hard to decide.

Jibanyan: It's not a gift, it's what's in your heart! You bet, Yuu's like Jody!

Shoutmon: Well, as long as he can be your best friend, what else does he need?

They look at Jody and Falcon watching the Fireworks, and Damemon imagine about him and Yuu watching the Fireworks

Damemon: I'll give you my happiness, Yuu.

 **To Be Continued...**


	23. Revisited Abel City

They are arrived back in Megaman's World and they saw the Hunter coming

Hunter: Oh, it was those guys. I though you were with Maverick.

Gumdramon: Hi.

Hunter: Quite. We're were trying to catch that Maverick for so long. Come on, let's get back to our headquarters.

They went back

Damemon: Well, let's go see X. And how was he?

Hunter: X? He's not very good after the battle.

They left

Shoutmon: Let's go see him.

They went off to find him and they saw a ghost

All: (Scream)

He disappeared

Damemon What was that?

Whisper: Don't know. But I think it's ghost. But.. not a Youkai.

Komajiro: We better go find them.

They saw Axl

Axl: You're here.

Gumdramon: Hey, Axl. Have you seen X? We just saw a Ghost.

Axl: A word like that could only be foretelling the end of his pride. Yet... X won't do a thing. I guess he wants to fight. And being a Hunter like him wasn't necessarily mean he's ready to fight

Gumdramon: Trust me, X will think of something.

Axl: The time for thinking is past. I want him to take so action- as Zero would have done. He was a Maverick Hunter. I remember it like it was yesterday... From Zero...

Gumdramon; X, we'll do all that too. You'll see!

Axl: I'm not so sure.

He left

Gumdramon Let's go see X.

They found him laying down

X: Welcome back...

Jibanyan: Are you alright?

Komasan: You don't feel so good, Zura.

Gumdramon: Hey, X. Why don't we team up and do something about that ghost? Seems like everybody's worried about it. So, now's your big chance to show them what you're really are!

X: That doesn't matter to you!

He felt guilty for yelling to them

X: I'm so sorry...

Damemon: It's alright.

X: I just wish I knew what Zero would do.

Whisper: But he's not here, X. It's all up to you and your friends.

Axl: He's right! And that means the important thing is what you're gonna do being a Hunter. Now what your Zero would done.

X: So you're saying... it's all up to me...

Rush: See, there you go, X! We know Zero was a great friend to you, and all. But now it's your turn. Remember what I told you. "You have to put the past behind." It's time to go out there and show everybody things are going to be fine!

Shoutmon: Yes, you can do it!

Rush: You have to live for today! And find your own path!

X: Live for today... And find my own path... not Zero...

Damemon: That's it!

Komajiro: We're glad to hear you say that, X!

Rush: Promise us you'll help us anyway you can. As long as Gumdramon handles the dangerous parts! And this time! Let's go have some Adventures together.

Axl: And I have to do this alone.

They laugh

X: Let's go see Signa first. I'm sure she'll be able to tell us something about that Ghost.

They went to see Signa

Signa: X? What do you want?

X: I need your help.

Damemon Can you tell us about the ghost?

X: Hm... the Ghost. A being without a body. It is created when the evil heart of Vile metal the hesitating heart of X.

X: Hesitating?

Signa: You though you were not?

Whisper: Hmm, that Ghost sounds just like a Heartless, whis.

Gumdramon: Well, I don't know.

Signa: You're right. But you do know it is upsetting. And it is upsetting the hearts of everybody in the city. You may not know what it is, but it still IS. This world, it is full of many such things. And these things, a hunter must face. It is the get that has been set for you, X

X: That's all? You have to feel us more about the Ghost...

Signa: Not quite. But Chill Penguin and the Others may know more. Does it matter, though. There is little late of X can do.

Gumdramon: Hey! Don't say that! Not when he's ready to try!

Signa: In his head, of course... but what about his heart?

X: Never mind that, Gumdramon. Let's see them.

They went to find Chill Penguin and the others

They made it to the Building and it look Destroyed

Shoutmon: Whoa!

X: I guess, Sigma destroy this place.

And they saw Chill Penguin and the others

USApyon: There you are!

Chill Penguin: Can you just leave us alone?

X: Do you know anything about Vile's ghost?

Storm Eagle: I don't know, about Vile's Ghost. But maybe.

X: So you did now!

They are fighting them and they defeated them

Launch Octopus: Wow! You got us!

Armor Armadillo: What do you want from us?

X: Haven't you heard? Tell me about Vile's ghost!

Chill Penguin: Sorry. We don't know anything.

Storm Eagle Wait! I think I know! That's the one that only hangs out around is you.

Then Vile ghost appeared

Chill Penguin: Looks like he's here.

Gumdramon: X! Do something.

He look so scared

Vile Ghost: Well, X. How does it feel to become a Maverick Hunter? Well, ou must be truly inspiring hunter for now. After all, you ARE the B-Class Hunter.

He run away

Shoutmon: Where are you going?!

Vile ghost: Looks like he has run away from me.

He Disappeared

Chill Penguin: Looks like he's gone. Bye.

Komasan: Oh no. I guess. Signa was right.

Damemon: You mean, X still unsure?

Whisper: Seems so. Do you there's a way we can help?

Gumdramon: Well... We should start by talking to X some more. Let's head back to Headquarter

They went back to the city and they met up to Axl

Axl: Where's X?

Gumdramon: Well, you see... He ran away!

Signa: I knew this would come to him. But to face his fears, he must go somewhere where the only thing to think of is what to do, not what others think of him.

Shoutmon: Why didn't you just say so?

Jibanyan: But where's X, nyan?

Rush: I know! He's at the place where he was created. Dr Light created me before X got create

Damemon: Alright! Let's check it out!

Axl: I'll help you find him.

Rush: No, you can't! X will stay away from us, because of what did to zero. And if he's knows, he run away!

Axl: Oh... okay.

Meanwhile

X is sad

X: Dr Light?

Then Vile ghost appeared

Vile Ghost: Well. It seem ever you creator abandoned you. How sad.

Back to our heroes

They saw X got Cornered from Vile ghost

Gumdramon: X!

Then Vile ghost disappeared and X look down

X: It's no use. I'll never be a hunter like Zero.

Gumdramon: But X... That's not what you're supposed to be. You can't be like your style. You can only be you. Everybody believe in you as a Hunter. They just want to see what you'll do. And if anyone's saying they wants your friend better, it's because you haven't done much yet. That's all.

X: know.

Shoutmon: So stop being miserable and DO Something!

X: I don't want to!

He look away

Gumdramon: Fine!

USApyon: Let's go, Gumdramon.

Gumdramon: Of course. Why stick around if he's not even gonna try?

They left, and then Vile ghost appeared

Gumdramon: (imitated Vile) The hesitate hunter will one day lose all his friends.

Jibanyan: (Imitation Vile) X the Weak...

Komasan: (Imitation Vile) Worried by a Ghost like me...

Shoutmon: (Imitation Vile) Oh, X the do nothing hunter...

He look Angry

X: Stop it!

Whisper: (Imitation Vile) Try and stop me!

He destroyed the Ghost, then Gumdramon and his friends appeared

Shoutmon: You did it! You have face your fears!

Whisper: We know you can do it!

Komasan: Great job, X!

X: You know, I'm really lucky to have friends who'll stand by me... and help me see clearly. Zero.. wasn't so fortunate.

Gumdramon: There you go again.

X: I meant... Everyone here, and in city, wants me to become a hero. You guys, Axl, Rush and... Signa. You all want what's best for me. But Zero always have my back trying to learn about how to be brave. I've got to make the most of my blessings, and do it for Dr light.

Shoutmon: Are you gonna say it, or do it!

X: Wait and see.

Then Rush appears

Rush: X! Come quick! There's many ghost of Vile Huanted around the city! Everybody but Axl is in trouble. And now he needs your help.

He ran off

Rush: Well, look at him... He's very brave and finding his way for his friendship..

X; Come on. You're coming, too!

They went off to the City

Signa and Axl got Cornered from Vile ghost, and then X and his friends arrived

Gumdramon: We're here!

Axl: Where's X!

X: I'm here.

He approach Vile ghost and look brave

X: Leave now!

He disappeared

Shoutmon: You did it!

They are happy, he's back and they saw a heartless coming

X: Are you with me?

Gumdramon: We are ready to do it!

They are fighting a giant Heartless and they defeated it

Minutes later

Shoutmon: X looks fine now.

Rush: Of course. The city will not forget X's Courage. Or the courage of those who fought beside him.

X: Do you think your adventues will ever be over?

Gumdramon: I don't think so... But I think, as long as our warrior, mystic and guardian stays with us... We'll have to keep fighting with our powers too.

Rush: Well... The struggle never ends. That is the great of your Adventures.

Damemon: Never ever?

Signa: The Secret of victory... is a strong heart. Now, leave then! You're right continues to do it!

Shoutmon: Till we meet again, X.

X: I hope that's soon.

Gumdramon: We will. Bye!

They left the city

 **To Be Continued...**


	24. Dreamland

Tiff is looking at the Stars

Tiff: Days gone by, when the Strom is gone.

She saw a Boy, drown and she dive down to save him, and then she's singing

Tiff: (Singing)

She left and the Boy wake up

Boy: That girl, Rescue me... But who is she?

Next Day

Our Heroes are here in Dreamland

USApyon: Dreamland! Is great to be back!

They saw Kirby and his friends

Kirby: Poyo!

Tiff: Damemon! Everyone! Wow, it's get to see you again!

Damemon: Yeah, me too.

Tiff: Still having some great adventures?

Fololo: Then you should follow Falala- she show you what to do.

Falala: Come on, Damemon. Let's go!

He follow her

Damemon: That was fun.

Tuff: Yeah! So are you doing here? And did something happen?

Damemon: A little.

Komasan: Everything, seem so peaceful.

Tiff: Of course, everything is fine... As long as daddy's in a good mood.

Tuff: Hey, we were having a concert very soon. Why don't you see at the Castle?

Fololo: Can you do it! Tiff, is not feeling well, today. But she will get better if you practice for her, too.

Shoutmon: Sounds like fun!

Damemon: Sure, I like it!

Tuff: Awesome!

Fololo: This time, me and Falala will teach you everything.

Gumdramon: Okay, what do we do?

Fololo: It's easy. All you do is to dance with the rhythm. Now do it!

Damemon is dancing

Falala: Great! Now, you could do it, Gumdramon and Shoutmon!

They dance

Falala: Good! Now what about you all?

They dance

Fololo: Alright! Now dance with Kirby and Tiff.

They dance with Kirby and Tiff

Tuff: Awesome! Now dance with the Stars!

They dance with the Stars

Fololo: Great, job! looks like we're done!

Komajiro: I don't know, zura.

Fololo: Any time you wanna sing a music masterpiece.. you have to see me and Falala.

They are ready for the Concert

Fololo: Let's do it!

Damemon: Ready when you are.

Kirby March has Played

After the Song

Tiff: Damemon, you're amazing!

Jibanyan: Should we sing some more, nyan?

Tiff: I'm sure you will.

She left, then Sir Ebrum and Lady Bow has appeared

Damemon: Hi there. Sir Ebrum and Lady Bow.

Sir Ebrum: I'm certainly hope there hasn't been a need to use your powers of yours.

Shoutmon: Nope! Everything is great. Not a heartless in sight.

Falala: And listen, they want to sing a Musical with us.

Lady Bow: I say, that's nice.

Sir Ebrum: And the Problem is, Tiff is so wondering about the Star Warrior she meet and she wants to know if she's wants them to be in it. Lady Bow: And for that, We don't think the musical would be perfect for us.

Meanwhile

The Star Warrior boy is wondering

Boy: That girl who save me. But... Who was it? Hey! Where are you! I nedd to talk to you for saving me!

Back to our Heroes

Tuff: Kirby? Tiff? Great, she's still wondering about the Star Warriors? How I can convince them for this?

Damemon: Come on, you two. We need to do some Musical.

Tiff: I wish I could. But.. Not now.

Kirby: Poyo!

They left and then Sword, Blade and Meta-Knight

Meta-Knight: I see, Tiff is wondering and the Stars Warriors.

Tuff: Yeah. Meta-Knight. She wants them to be in the Musical.

Blade: Wait, I do know something to cheer her up, come on!

They went off to find something

Sword: Look!

They found a Statue

Tuff: I guess that will do.

That must be from the Star Warriors.

Blade: Me and Sword found it that day. When that ship got destroyed.

Tuff: But what if dad's find out.

USApyon: We must hide it from him.

Shoutmon: Alright! Let's this! They can't get out Shoutmon: It's no use!

Hours Later

Tiff is wondering

All: Tiff!

Whisper: Would you like to come with is?

Damemon: Have we got something to show you.

They went to the Secret Place and Tiff saw a Statue of the Boy she save yesterday

Shoutmon: Pretty, Nice, right?

Tuff: He looks like Knuckle Joe.

Tiff: Wow, this is so lovely, Thank you.

The Song has Played

After the Song

Damemon: Tiff, I just hope you're happy.

Fololo: Whoa, there! I think you could.

Shoutmon: Look who's talking.

Jibanyan: Yeah! You were gonna tell her dad about it!

Falala: Oh boy!

They went to see Sir Ebrum

Sir Ebrum: Fololo, Falala, where were you?

Fololo: Sorry, we were late.

Sir Ebrum: It's okay. So, tell me- how long will the Concert will be ready, we got everyone here.

Falala: It's finished!

Fololo: The Celebration will be wonderful for everyone! It will be great!

Lady Bow: How long will my Daughter will be better?

Fololo: Oh, um... You see... We were... Working on it! But listen, we need to rehearse... You understand.

Backto our Heroes

Shoutmon: This is bad. We've have to do something.

Whisper: She and Kirby can't be in the Musical for this. Maybe I should sing her place.

Damemon: No good! That's a bad idea!

Whisper: Why not!?

Komasan: Monge, it's Fololo and Falala.

They saw them coming

Fololo: It will never work.

Shoutmon: Why's that?

Falala: We've composed a perfect song for all oir Animal Friends to be in the Musical, but i think it's gonna be too hard for you.

Gumdramon: So... How hard was it?

They look at the Musical sheet and they look surprised

USApyon: Dani! That's really difficult in Under Water for that Fish!

They played the Song

 _The seaweed is always greener_ _In somebody else's lake_ _You dream about going up 'dere,_ _But 'dat is a big mistake_ _Just look at 'de world around you_ _Right here on the ocean floor_ _Such wonderful things surround you_ _What more is you lookin' for?_ _Under the sea_ _Under the sea_ _Darling it's better_ _Down where it's wetter,_ _Take it from me!_ _Up on the shore they work all day,_ _Out in the sun they slave away_ _While we devotin'_ _Full-time to floatin',_ _Under the sea!_

 _Under the sea (under the sea)_ _Under the sea (under the sea)_ _Since life is sweet here,_ _We got the beat here_ _Naturally_ _Naturally-y-y-y_ _Even the sturgeon an' the ray_ _They get the urge 'n' start to play_ _We got the spirit_ _You got to hear it_

 _Under the sea!_

Tiff: I guess you coming to the Concert now.

Kine: I will, thank you.

Fololo: And what about you, Tiff?

Tiff: That was a Great song, but I don't think it's suitable for me.

Both: (Gasp)

Tiff: I just want the Star Warriors to be in the Concert today.

Fololo: Tiff! We don't know where they are!

Tiff: If you don't know, then I'm not gonna sing.

She and Kirby left

Damemon: Kirby, Tiff.

They went off

Fololo: This is bad.

Falala: I know. And how do we get into this situation like this?

Fololo: Oh boy. Not only has that girl fallen in love at the worst possible time. But with another star Warrior!

Sir Ebrum: My daughter is in love with another Star Warrior?

Both: (Gasp)

Fololo: Don't tell me, he's here.

Falala: Yes, he is.

They look at Sir Ebrum and he looks angry

Meanwhile

Tiff, Kirby and our Heroes saw him

Tiff: Oh!

Tuff: Is that him?

Tiff: That's right.

Jibanyan: Let's go see him.

Tiff: No. He's a Star Warrior like Kirby. And... I... I don't think I could tell him. I'm too shy.

Then something come off of his pocket

Tiff: What's that?

The pendent got stuck from the rock

Tiff: That must be his pendent.

Komasan: We can't get that out.

Damemon: No good!

Hours Later

After they got the Pendent, Tiff is looking at the Pendent

Tiff: This is Beautiful. I know I can give this back to him.

?: And who is this "him" you're talking about?

They saw Sir Ebrum

Tiff: Daddy?

Ebrum: Tiff, you know you have Kirby with you. But why are you fell in love with another Star Warrior's!

Tiff: You don't even know him! Oh, daddy, you've told me that you don't want me to know other Star Warrior's like that. But they can't be that Stubborn and Loner as you say. And I'm- Well, I'm gonna prove it to you!

Ebrum: So help me Tiff, I am going to get through to you. If this is the only? So be it!

He destroyed the Statue and Tiff ran off with Kirby, and they look at the Field

?: Hey, there kids!

They saw the Salesman from Nightmare Enterprise

Tiff: You're the Salesman from Nightmare Enterprise! Didn't we got rid of you?

Salesman: You're right, kid. But now could I stay away... When I knew you were so miserable? What you need is some advice.

They are going to run away

Salesman: What if I could make your dreams come true? And I have tell you something, the ENeMe is coming back to Dreamland.

Tiff: What!? He has returned!? But I thought we got rid of him?

Salesman: Nah, He survive. It mustn't be love, if you'll give up that easily.

Tiff: Could... Could you really help us? But how?

Salesman: Well... The only way to get what you want is to protect Dreamland from the ENeMe.

Tiff: Protect Dreamland? Can you do that?

Salesman: Of course, that's what I do.

Tuff, Fololo and Falala saw them

Tuff: Oh no! The guy from Nightmare Enterprise! Fololo, Falala! Get Daddy!

But then Dedede and Escargoon stop them

Dedede: Oh no, you don't!

Escargoon: You're not going anywhere!

Salesman: Have we got a deal? I'll make sure you will be with a boy that you love and how to prevent ENeMe for coming to Dreamland. All you have to do is sign a little contract.

Tiff: A Contract?

Kirby: Poyo?

Salesman: That's right, Kids.

Tiff: But we don't want you to have-

Salesman: I'm not asking about that just a token. A triffle. What I want from you two is... Kirby's Memories and your Voice.

Kirby: Poyo?

Tiff: My voice? And Kirby's Memories?

Salesman: And I almost forgot- ENeMe will come to Dreamland for three days. You've got to make Kirby to be a True Star Warrior. And You've got to get that Star Warrior to kiss you before the sunset on the three day until ENeMe has arrived. If you didn't became a Star Warrior's and doesn't kiss you, ENeMe will appeared in Dreamland and turning all the People into Slaves and for you and your friends, you belong to him! I suppose you might find my terms a little tough. After all, you were a friend to Kirby, Girl. Adored by all of Dreamland. Why, you're practically guaranteed a happy life. And are you sure you would listen to your Father? All it'll cost you is to protect Dreamland and your true love. Come on, Kids. This is your last chance. But far be it from little old Mr to twist your arm.

Falala: No, Tiff!

Fololo: Don't listen to him, Kirby!

Salesman: Well, now. I won't intrude any longer. I'll be out my way. You obviously don't want Dreamland to be safe from ENeMe. Too bad about your Star Warrior, though. He IS quite a catch...

He's gonna leave

Tiff: Wait!

Then he show them a Contract and give Tiff a Pen

Tiff: All I need to do is sign it?

She sign the Contract

Salesman: Alright, you got a deal! Here you go!

Tuff: Tiff, Kirby! No!

Then Our Heroes, Meta-Knight, Sword and Blade are here

Fololo: Everyone, Hurry You've got to stop them!

Damemon: Stop!

Then the Salesman block them with a Barrier

Salesman: It's show time!

He drain Kirby's Memories and Tiff's Voice with his machine

Damemon: Oh no! We have get them away from them!

They carried Kirby and Tiff away

Hours Later

The Star Warrior's saw Tiff unconscious

Star Warrior: Are you alright? Please wake up.

Tiff wakes up and she saw the Boy, she's gonna speak to him and she realised. She lost her voice

Star Warrior: What's the Matter? You can't speak? Oh... Well, where are you from?

She look at Dreamland

Star Warrior: You came from Dreamland?

Then she give him a Pendent

Star Warrior: That's my Pendent! I-I though I lost it. Thank you. Well. Come on. I'll take you somewhere else.

Back to Our Heroes

Tuff: Hey. Where's Kirby?

Damemon: We take him to Kit Cosmos. Where he will trained Kirby to be a Star Warrior.

Tuff: Great, what about Tiff?

Damemon: She'll be fine with the Star Warrior.

Komasan: Um, should we tell Sir Ebrum about this, Zura?

Meta-Knight: I don't think that's necessary. If you tell him about this. He will be heartbroken for this.

Shoutmon: Then what do we do now?

Blade: We have to stay here in town and take care of Kirby and Tiff. That's what we gonna do.

Gumdramon: I guess that all we CAN do.

They went to see Kirby and Tiff

Gumdramon: So what are we gonna do? Watch them?

Tuff: Have you got better idea!

Gumdramon: We could make Dedede and that Salesman guy fix all of this.

Fololo: Whoa! They're ain't gonna bother with you.

Shoutmon: Hey, you never know until you try!

Falala: He did got a point there.

Fololo: Okay. It's gotta be better then do nothing. Can I trust you to take of them?

Damemon: Yes.

Tuff, Fololo and Falala are watching Tiff with a Star Warrior, even Kirby who was training with Kit Cosmos. For a whole day, then our Heroes came back

Damemon: Um, Where's Tuff?

Fololo: Oh... Um... Well...

Falala: Sir Ebrum and Lady Bow wanted him at the Castle.

Sword: (Muffled) Was it about Tiff and Kirby?

Damemon: If Sir Ebrum finds out, we'll be in big trouble. Especially we kept it a Secret.

Fololo: What about Dedede and the Salesman guy?

Meta-Knight: Me, Blade and Sword went to find the Salesman, but he's disappeared.

USApyon: And for Dedede, Waddle Doo told us he and the other didn't know where he went.

Falala: That's bad.

Whisper: So how's Kirby and Tiff doing? They have only got until the ENeMe will come to Dreamland at Sunset tomorrow, right?

Falala: Whoa, look!

Komasan and Komajiro covered Fololo and Falala eye's

Fololo: Hey!

Falala: I can't see!

Then they Saw Tiff and the Star Warrior gonna kiss, and then the Boat gonna rocking itself and they're still okay, because they bumped into a rock

Falala: They're alright.

Shoutmon: Great... They were so close.

Komajiro: Well, everyone. I think we have to go back and look for Dedede and the Salesman, sure.

Shoutmon: Okay.

Next day

Shoutmon: Well, there's no sign of Dedede and the Salesman guy.

They saw Tiff crying and Kirby is trying to cheer her up

Tuff: Kirby is finally a Star Warrior now but except for Tiff. She's been crying for so long.

Then they someone coming and it was a Star Warrior with a Girl Penguin

Damemon: Um, what's wrong with the Star Warrior?

Fololo: Look!

They saw Symbol from Dedede and they realise that Dedede dress up as a Girl

Gumdramon: Oh no! Don't tell me.

Falala: Yes, that's him!

Fololo: Even though, he has a Necklace of Kirby's Memories and Tiff's Voice.

Gumdramon: Alright, that's it!

He use his magic to the Necklace and then it restore Tiff's Voice and Kirby's Memories and the Star Warrior is not brainwashed

Star Warrior: Whoa. What happened?

Tiff: Kevin!

Kevin: Tiff, you're voice. You're the one... You're the girl who save me.

Tiff: Kevin, I want to tell you.

Kevin: Of course! It was you! You're the one who save... When my ship got destroyed by the meteor! Oh, Tiff. I didn't realise sooner for that.

Tiff: It's okay.

Salesman has appeared

Salesman: Whoa, there! Look at the sun! You're too late! The ENeMe will come here right now!

Then the cloud has turned into Darkness and ENeMe has appeared

ENeMe: My time has come!

He grab Kirby and Tiff

Kevin: Tiff!

Our heroes went off to save them

Shoutmon: Stop!

ENeMe: Stay out of my way, fools! Thanks to that girl, she sign the Contract to protect Dreamland from me. Now, then... How would you like to be when I'm through with you!

Damemon: That contract is no good!

Sir Ebrum: Let them go!

They saw Sir Ebrum with all the other Cappies

ENeMe: Well, it looks like you're here now. But the contract won't be broken like that. Like it will be destroyed, now listen everyone, I have to do something first. For Kirby and the girl.

Sir Ebrum: Wait! You win. Just promise. You'll let my daughter and Kirby go.

ENeMe: But they have a deal with me, but- unless, of course. You're offering to take their place?

Sir Ebrum: Yes. Do it!

Tuff: Dad!

Then the ENeMe trap him in the Crystal

ENeMe: Yes!

Tiff: Daddy!

ENeMe: Looks like I'm the ruler of Dreamland now.

Tiff: You- you monster! Let him out!

Then someone attack them it's Kevin and with the Other Star Warrior's!

Tiff: Kevin! Knuckles Joe! Sirica! Vee! Galbo! Crowman!

Tuff: Kit Cosmos! Chilly! Benikage! Penji! Robot Puppy! Bonker!

Meta-Knight: Arthur! Yamikage! And rest of the Star Warrior's!

ENeMe: You! How dare you! You pitiful Warrior's!

They running away from his Minions, then Our Heroes is Protecting them

Shoutmon: We're not letting you have them!

ENeMe: Ha ha! Bow you all bow to me!

He's growing and become huge and now the battle begin

Damemon: That's what you think!

He got the Star Rod remove his Hand and it landed on Kevin's Ship

ENeMe: No! It can't be!

Damemon: It's over. ENeMe!

ENeMe: That belongs to me!

Kevin: Alright, you can have it!

He throw it to Kirby and he use the Power to the ENeMe and he has been defeated for good

Hours Later

Kevin: So Tiff, what are you gonna do now?

Tiff: Going back to Dreamland to the Castle.

Kevin: Castle? Wait, you mean your-

Tiff: Yes. You see. Kevin... This is why I went to Salesman from Nightmare Enterprise.

Kevin: This can't be...

Tiff: I thought I could tell you sooner.

Kevin: To think...

Tiff: Goodbye... Kevin.

Kevin: I just realised that there will be a Musical in Dreamland. Even though, I just did all that time and I didn't know how to dance.

He went to Tiff

Kevin: Maybe you want us to be in the Musical. So... Yeah. We will. Will you teach me how to dance?

Tiff: Of course.

Damemon: Alright!

Next Day

Damemon: Now we have everybody here, even all the Star Warrior and all of Kirby's Friends

Fololo: There just one problem.

Jibanyan: Aw no, not again, nyan...

Then Tiff came back

Gumdramon: How'd it go with your Father, Tiff?

Tiff: Great! Thanks for your help! I have to go. I'll see you later!

She went off

Damemon: Um...

Tuff: I almost forgot, Fololo, Falala! Dad said this year's festival is so important that the Musical better be your best ever!

Fololo: Our best, Hmmm.

Shoutmon: Okay, what's happening?

Falala: You gotta do us a favor.

They told them about something

Damemon: Wait, you mean.

Whisper: You want something for the Musical, whis?

Komasan: But how, zura?

Falala: And it was gonna make a perfect song, too...

The song has Played

Kirby! The tambourine of dreams Let's begin ringing it right now Let's go Kirby! Riding on a star To a world we haven't seen

I found a pink balloon in the blue sky Swaying in the wind

Everyone gathers due to the mysterious premonition

It's not because of a promise The smiling face spreads

If you begin to walk about- it's a parade

Sometimes on the other side there's a dark cloud

Even if bad dreams come, it's no problem if you eat them up!

Kirby! Trampoline of rainbows If you jump on, look! A shooting star Let's go Kirby! Riding on a star To a tomorrow where something will occur

A pink balloon floated down lightly

Tumbling over and over Where will it arrive? A never-ending parade It's not that you don't feel sad

You're always hungry Let's wash away such feelings with a smile When you're in a pinch, call a Warp Star

Any kind of wish, if you eat it, will come true

Kirby! The tambourine of dreams Let's begin ringing it right now Let's go Kirby! Ride the star

To the world you haven't seen

Kirby! Trampoline of rainbows If you jump on, look! A shooting star Let's go Kirby! Riding on the star

To a tomorrow when something will occur

The song has ended

Then a Star has appeared, Damemon created a Star Symbol then a crest of Trust has appeared, he aim it and he got it

Tiff: Damemon, what's happening?

Damemon: A new Pathway has opened.

Tuff: Wait. You have leave. You mean this is a Goodbye?

USApyon: We don't do it! We'll never say goodbye!

Komasan: That's right!

All: (Singing)

That makes them happy

Tiff: Thank you, everyone.

 **To Be Continued...**


	25. Revisited Space Paranoid and True Name

They have return to Digital Hollow Bastion and they saw the Heartless

Shoutmon: Hold on. I though everything is under control.

Then they saw the Claymore got out of control

USApyon: Look!

Damemon: Must be Organization 15 Digimons again. We better go see Metal

They went there and they saw Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon

Gotsumon: Alright! We did it! We create the Sea Salt Ice Cream.

Jibanyan: Really! Can I have one, nyan?

Gotsumon: Sure.

He give it to him and he taste it

Jibanyan: Wow! Tasty!

They taste it

Shoutmon: Very Salty.

Komasan: But, sweet.

Pumpkinmon: It's a Ice Cream we create. So I think you can have those.

They went to see Metal and they saw Claymore run past them and they saw Heartless who looks like from Tron's world, they are fighting them and they defeated them. Then Marine came out of the Door from Shahra's house

Marine: Get inside.

Shoutmon: Wait! There something I should tell you. Why are these guys are from Tron's World?

Marine: There's no time for that. Get inside.

Omega is working on something

Shahra: Will you speed it up?

Omega: Incomplete.

Shanta: We haven't got all day here.

Omega: I almost got it!

Then they know Shoutmon and his friends arrived

Omega: Looks like you finally made it.

Shoutmon: So what's happening? Why are those Heartless are coming from Tron's world?

Shahra: We have message from Metal.

Omega: And you see this.

Flashback has started

Omega: (Voice) He went over to Wisemon's room to find out what's happening.

Metal saw Something wrong, he typing the computer and then a door open he went there and saw the Machine making Heartless from Tron's World, he ran away from them. And more Heartless is roaming around the town

Omega: And it turned out that the MCP using the data from the computer to make more Heartless.

Then the Claymore is out of control

Omega: And the MCP is control the Town's defence system too.

In the Digital World

The Digimon is under attack from Heartless

Omega: Even all the Digimon from your world has been under attack from the MCP.

Back to Metal, he and Tikal heard the Alarm, and Metal is typing on the Computer

Marine: The MCP doesn't know how to quit.

Flashback has ended

Omega: That's the Computer programming to you.

Damemon: How's Tron the Robot doing?

Marine: We cannot reach him!

Omega: The Computer say that he's inside the Game Grid by force. And it looks like he's in trouble.

USApyon: Here we go again.

Shoutmon: We'll go check on Tron.

Omega: Thanks, Kids. We're putting together an MCP Eradication Program from a friend of mine in the Real World. He said, that he wants me to create another that he's working on. And we're almost finished it. I better hurry this up.

Marine: Look. We're gonna need Tron the Robot's help when the Eradicator's completed...

Shoutmon: Don't worry. We'll make sure to tell Tron!

Shahra: And this time... be careful.

Shoutmon: We will!

They went off and they see 3 bird

? 1: You lie to us!

Shoutmon: Huh?

? 2: Metal, doesn't have any Treasure!

? 3: And we fough for you guys.

Damemon: Whisper!

Whisper: Well, I have no choice but to do it.

? 2: I don't see how we're going to work this out.

Gumdramon: Well, what do you want us to do?

They are Having a conversation

? 1: We're just gonna take _your_ treasure.

Damemon: We don't have Treasure.

? 2: Really?

? 1: Hmm, let's take a look!

They look at them

? 1: Okay, we decided! The Babylon Rogue are taking all your items!

Shoutmon: Aw, come on!

? 2: Aw, man.

? 1: This Stupid.

? 3: So not cool.

Shoutmon: Look, we are so sorry we tricked you, but...

? 3: Forget it. Metal told us about it. He said your Adventures been pretty rough.

? 1: So if wouldn't really be right if we took your things.

? 2: We'll root for you. Here this is for us.

They gave him a Sword, Shield and a rod

? 1: Bye! Good luck on your journey!

They left

Our Heroes went to see Metal and Tikal and they saw them, and they thought they are Heartless

Whisper: It's just us!

Metal: My bad. You can't talk to Tron, because this room gets taken over.

Tikal: Did you check with Omega?

Shoutmon: Yes.

Metal: And the Eradicator's?

Komajiro: Almost.

Tikal: Great! Say, Metal, why don't you go there and get the disk? I have this place under control.

Metal: Are you sure? All by yourself...?

She give him a serious look

Metal: Okay. It's all yours.

Shoutmon: How's Tron the Robot?

Metal: We still can't get in touch with him. Maybe you guys should give it a try.

Damemon: No, we'll go talk to him in person.

Metal: Then I have something to ask. When you find Tron the Robot could you tell him to come to the I/O tower? That's where we'll upload the MCP Eradication Program.

Komasan: The I/O Tower. Okay!

Metal Thank you, guys. And watch your backs.

He ran off, Shoutmon is looking at the monitor

Shoutmon: We'll be there any minute, Tron.

He less the Button and they went inside the Computer again

At the Space Paranoid

Heartless are taking over

Meanwhile

Our Heroes have arrived

Komasan: I'm worried. I hope Tron the Robot is okay, Zura.

Gumdramon: I am. Let's head to the game grid.

He look at the terminal

Gumdramon: Great! The terminal works!

USApyon: Let's go!

They went to the Game Grid

Meanwhile

Omega is typing the Computer and then Metal arrived

Metal: Are you done?

Omega: Should be. If it weren't for that Doll Face magic.

Shahra: What did you call me!?

Omega: I'm busy here!

Shahra: That's it! I'll teach you a lesson!

She use her power and aim to Omega

Omega: Complete!

Then it blast him

Omega: Ah!

He get up and give it to Metal

Omega: Here you go, Metal. I made a homemade Program. A genie special.

Shahra: This better work.

Metal: I'm leave.

Shahra: And be on your guard.

She glared at Omega, because he called her Doll face, so Omega ran away from her

Meanwhile

Shoutmon and his Friends has arrived at the Game Grid and they saw Tron the Robot in trouble from the Heartless

Shoutmon: Tron!

Tron: Be careful!

Then the Heartless attacked him

Shoutmon: Stop them!

They are fighting the Heartless and they are back in the cell with Tron

Tron: You saved my life.

Shoutmon: We did.

USApyon: So what happen?

Tron: The MCP is ready to wage all-out war against the users. What's been happening on the outside world and the Digital World from yours.

Shoutmon: Well, there this machine for making Heartless- it's gone totally crazy... The town's control system is using problems, too. Even the Heartless has been send to the Digital World thanks to the MCP But Omega'ss putting together a Program that can de-rezz the MCP. Once we pick it up at the I/O tower, he thinks we can use it to stop the MCP for good.

Tron: Great!

Shoutmon: That's right!

Tron: But who's Omega?

Komajiro: He's a friend of our and he's a Robot. Metal, Tikal, Marine, Ray and Shahra... They're all on the outside Worring about you, Tron.

Tron: Wow. I think I have alot of Users Friends today.

Komajiro: That progress will be done by now, don't you think, Zura?

USApyon: To the Tower!

Tron: Let's move!

Metal is heading to the Castle and fighting the Heartless

Back to our Heroes

They are almost at the I/O Tower

Tron: We're almost there!

Then Heartless block them

Shoutmon: Move away!

They are fighting them and they made it to I/O Tower

Meanwhile

Metal is typing the computer

Master Control: Warning. User control is terminated indefinitely.

Metal: No use!

Tikal: Metal. Let me try.

Metal gave her the disk

Master Control: This is your final warning. Stop at once!

Tikal: Maybe this one.

She put the Disk on the computer and inserted it, much to Metal's shame

Tikal: Hope it will do it.

Master Control: What? What are you loading?

Meanwhile

Our Heroes is staring at the I/O Tower

Tron: Hope it's coming.

Shoutmon: Metal! Quick!

Then it's Glowing.

Tron: Yes!

Shoutmon: Alright!

Tron bring out the Disk and held it up. And then the Disk is Floating and shot up in the I/O Tower, and then it's coming back and Tron grab it

Komasan: What's look like, Zura?

Tron: Looks Weird.

USApyon: That's Shahra power.

Tron: What? There's a power boost for me. And flight routines for the solar sailer!

Gumdramon: That means... we are set to go?

Tron: Well, like you Users Digimon say... we won't know till we give it a try! We'll need a sailer to each the MCP, so let's get to the simulation hangar!

They went to Solar Sailer and they are off to the MCP

Tron: You better keep a lookout. The MCP would never gonna waltz in.

Then Heartless Appeared, they are fighting them and they defeated it. And now they arrived their destination

Tron: The MCP is straight ahead.

Shoutmon: Time to finish this, once and for all.

They made it here, and they saw Sark the Android, Shoutmon and his friends know him back then

Shoutmon: That's him. Who's he?

Tron: Sark the Android. The MCP number two Robot.

Sark: You little brats! Your time is up! Prepare for deresolution!

They fighting him and they defeated him

Sark: You're very strong, Tron.

Tron: I'm also better than you.

Sark: We... would have made a great team...

He throw the Disk to Sark and he's down

Tron: Now for the MCP.

They are looking at the Rotation Head

Damemon: That one is the MCP?

Tron: Yep. Scary, isn't it?

Then the Rotation Head has stop

Master Control: Tron. Don't you understand. We don't need Users or Digimon. We've advanced- they're superfluous. Be a part of me, and together the world will be ours to control!

Tron: MCP. You still don't get it, don't you?

Master Control: Sark... Sark! All my function are now yours!

He use his function on the Android and he got so huge

They are fighting them and they have been Defeated

Tron: We did it!

He is celebrating

Shoutmon: I like that move you did.

Tron: I got it from a friend of mine. Even for you. Of course, I do have a silly limit like my friend did. Who was a Security Program like me.

Shoutmon: Alright, then I'll tweak your Program when I get back to the user World.

Tron: You? Maybe we better not try that.

Shoutmon: Well... how about it, you Guys? Laughing Tron? Or Goof Head Tron? Sounds great?

Jibanyan: Yes, nyan!

Tron: Alright. Alright. But before I crash- Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Jibanyan, Komasan, Komajiro, USApyon and all the User and Digimon out there... Thank you... You really helped me. You made me so much stronger. You taught me what friendship means to me. And, I'll never forget it. As soon as I met you, I knew we were going to defeat the MCP and free the system.

He hugged them and he's gonna a leave

Damemon: Where are you going?

Tron is going to jump at the Light Abyss

All: (Gasp)

Shoutmon: Tron!

He has been disappeared

Shoutmon: Tron...

Then the Space Paranoid is Shaking

Meanwhile

Tikal is typing the computer, Marine has arrived

Marine: Things are settling down in town! The only Heartless left anywhere are the local variety. And it looks like there are fewer than before. And the Digital World is safe and sound now.

Tikal: Now if we can just get those eight back in one piece...

And then they have return from the computer

Tikal: You're back.

Marine: Great to see you.

Damemon: Yes... so how was the town? And the Digital World?

Marine: They are okay.

Tikal: Not a single trace of the MCP, either. Everything's back to normal. We made it.

They saw them look so sad

Marine: What's with that look? What happen?

Damemon: Tron the Robot has disappeared.

Shoutmon: And we promise we'll see him again.

Then they heard a alarm

USApyon: Dani?

The Computer is talking and it was Tron the Robot

Tron: Hello, everyone. System is up, and really for User input.

Shoutmon: Tron!

Tron: Stay in touch!

Gumdramon: Yeah.

Jibanyan touch the computer

Jibanyan: All right!

Tron: Hey, stop that! That tickled!

Whisper: Tron is... tickled?

They are fooling with him

Shoutmon: How you like that?

He's typing the keyboard

Tron: Please, stop that!

Tikal; It looks like Tron is hanging around those guys so much.

Tron: Wait! Just a moment. My friend shows me something he dug up from the system archives in the real world. You can see the town back when it was first created.

It Glowing

Meanwhile

Metal and Choas saw the light

Metal; That's it. This one is a Zone from the Digital World and remember that town.

Meanwhile

Everything look shiny, and Omega saw it

Omega: Looks like it's great to have it back.

Shahra: Wow, I am so happy that we got the Town's name again.

They saw a Beams of Light

And our Heroes looks so happy

Tikal: And I think the town has the same name in the Real World.

Shoutmon: You sure?

Tikal: It's... Digital Radiant Garden.


	26. Revisited Mushroom Kingdom and Fight

Mario is wondering and he saw Boo

Boo: So what's wrong?

Mario: I don't know, I just thinking for something.

Boo: Well, you better go home.

Mari: Why?

Boo: Why, because... It's Windy Day.

Mario: Windy Day? Hmm, I wonder if I can say everything for this. To everyone... But who is "Everyone"?

Meanwhile

Gumdramon is wondering and he saw Luigi floating away

Luigi: Mama-mia! Gumdramon, help!

Gumdramon: Luigi, hold on!

He save him

Luigi: Phew, thank you, Gumdramon. Oh, and here's my brother.

He saw Mario

Gumdramon: Mario, you're alright.

Mario: Well, it's wonderful to see you. Lovely weather.

Luigi: Nice to m-meet you? But, Mario. It's me, your Brother, Luigi. Don't you remember me?

Gumdramon: And me, too? We're friends?

Mario: We are? I don't think I remember.

Luigi: Mario... That's... That's... Terrible!

He walk away and he got caught by the wind

Luigi: Good-bye, Mario! Good-bye, Gumdramon!

Gumdramon: Luigi.

Mario: Whoa, this is... Dangerous.

Toadworth: Yes, it is kinda Dangerous. Gumdramon, would you go help Luigi?

They went off to save him

Gumdramon: Jump down, Luigi. I'll catch you!

Luigi: Oh, boy...

Gumdramon: You can do it! Just be brave!

Luigi: Really... Well, okay. Here I go!

He jump down and Mario Saved him

Mario: Mama-mia, Luigi. You have to be more careful.

Luigi: Mario, you finally remembered me. You really did?

Mario: Of course, you're my brother. I won't forget you. Because I hope Daisy will know that your brave.

Luigi: Daisy, I don't know. But it's easy to be brave when I have a great brother like you, Mario.

Gumdramon: Glad you remember him, Mario.

Mario: Of course, and thank you for saving my brother... Somebody I don't know.

Gumdramon: Oh... Oh, sure. Don't mention it.

At Peach's Castle

Gumdramon went to the Mushroom Kingdom and he saw Mario floating down to Professor Invention

Luigi: Oh no!

Gumdramon: Come on

Then Mario destroy Professor Invention broken

Gumdramon: Proffesor , Mario, are you both alright? Wow, that's too bad. Professor , we're so sorry for you're Invention.

Professor : It's okay, this one is a Prototype.

Luigi: Well, we should demonstrate your Invention, .

Professor : Ah, Luigi. It's great to see you.

Mario: Hi, Luigi. And hello. somebody I don't know.

Gumdramon: Mario, this is . You remember him, don't you?

Mario: Really? I have?

Gumdramon: What just happened to him?

Luigi: Oh, I have an idea! Mario is very hungry that it's making him forget.

Gumdramon: Well, I guess we should try...

Professor : It will, but I don't know.

Gumdramon: First, we find some food for him.

Professor : If Mario wants something I know who can make some. Follow me.

Meanwhile

Peach is baking a cake.

Peach: There we go, Hope Mario will like it.

She left

Professor : See, There's the Cake.

Gumdramon: Wow, look at size of that.

Mario: Wow, I like this cake.

Luigi: Wait, isn't that cake belong to someone?

He ate all the Cake and Peach came back with a bowl of spagetti and she look shocked

Peach: Mario! You are all the Cake!

Mario: You make some Spaghetti? Thank you, Somebody I don't know.

Peach: What? You don't remember me!?

He eating a Spaghetti

Peach: Oh no, he forgot about me.

Gumdramon: Sorry, Princess Peach.

Peach: Oh, Gumdramon. Wonderful to see you.

Gumdramon: Same here, we're sorry.

Peach: It's quite alright, I'm sure Mario will be happy for my cake.

Mario: Excuse me, Somebody I don't know. Are you gonna make more cake?

Peach: Are you alright, Mario? Could you forgot about me? What's wrong with you?

Mario: Do you have some Cake? I'm so hungry.

Peach: Of course! He's hungry, that's why he didn't remember!

Luigi: Well, we thought of that.

Peach: Then let's make him full.

Professor : I hope it could.

Gumdramon: But I thought Mario ate your cake, Princess?

Peach: I got some more. Go to the Kitchen and make a Cake for him.

They are baking a cake and they're done

Peach: Here you go, Mario. Hope you like it.

Mario: Thank you.

He's eating all the Cake

Mario: Thank you so much. But, aren't there any more cakes for me?

They look down.

Mario: Maybe, I find one from that pipe.

Then he got stuck

Mario: Oh, boy. I'm stuck.

Peach: (Sign) He still didn't remember. I wonder what's wrong with him?

Gumdramon: We don't know, we should get him out.

They pull him out

Gumdramon: You're okay now, Mario.

Peach: Well, I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you. Why, just- just look at him! He doesn't remember who I am. Maybe Bowser must have drain his memories. Or- maybe he need something to eat. Or he's- he's sleepwalking and- and dreaming!

Mario: Well, if I am dreaming- which I supposed I could be- I hope that I get to the point, where you can invite me to the castle, Peach.

Peach: I know. I hope someday, you- (Gasp) Mario, you remember my name!

Mario: Of course, Princess.

Luigi: What about Professor ? You remember don't you?

Mario: Professor , I'm so happy to see your Invention, one day.

Professor : Thank you.

Mario: And even you, Somebody I don't know.

Gumdramon: (Sigh) Well, at least you remember Peach and Professor now.

Gumdramon went to the Star Observatory and he saw Mario and Luigi

Luigi: Oh, Hi, Gumdramon.

Mario: Yeah. Hello, Somebody I don't know.

Rosalina appeared with Luna

Rosalina: told me Mario wasn't quite himself. I thought this might be just what the man needed.

Luma: Of course, it will make him feel better.

Then Yoshi took it

Rosalina: Yoshi! What are you doing! That's not yours!

Luma: Yoshi! Come back!

They went after him and they explained to him

Luigi: And you see, that Medicine isn't for you, is for Mario. He needs it.

Yoshi can't, he just jump

Yoshi: Yoshi.

Luigi: You think that Bouncing will make him remember?

Yoshi nodded

Luigi: Well, I don't think it's a good idea, but... Okay. Let's do it.

They are bouncing and they're done

Yoshi: Yoshi. Yoshi. Yoshi.

Mario: Well, that bouncing make me feel sick, Somebody I don't know.

Yoshi is look sad

Yoshi: Yoshi...

He throw the Bottle

Luigi: Yoshi, Be careful.

Yoshi: Yoshi...

Mario: Aw, Cheer up, Yoshi. I'm sure you can have some fun with me someday.

Yoshi heard his name, Mario said and he look happy

Yoshi: Yoshi! Yoshi! Yoshi!

Mario: Of course, I remember you. You're a good Dinosaur.

Yoshi: Yoshi!

That Night

Mario: Night, Luigi.

Luigi: Night, Mario.

Mario is Dreaming that he was on a Hill with his friends and he saw a Silhouettes

Mario: I wonder who it was? Maybe, I'll find out tomorrow.

Next Day

Gumdramon saw everyone in the Cave

Gumdramon: Hey, Everyone.

And he noticed Mario isn't here

Gumdramon: Hey... Where's Mario?

Daisy: He went over there.

Peach: He ran off to find someone.

Toadworth: We have no clue, why he ran off like that.

Luigi: Look we can't sit around, we need to find my brother.

Gumdramon: If you all worried about him, why don't we find him?

Luigi: That's right!

Daisy: Yeah, let's go!

Peach: But we have to make sure we don't get separated.

Rosalind: What do you think we should do, Gumdramon?

They went off to find Mario and they found him

Gumdramon: Mario! There you are! Hey... We looked everywhere for you.

Mario: I was just looking a friend of mine, that I remember i made a very important promise to.

Gumdramon: So did you find him?

Mario: No. I looked and looked. But he doesn't seem to be anywhere.

Luigi: Mario, you're okay!

Mario: Luigi, do you always have to worried about me?

Luigi: Sorry, I just thought that you get lost.

Mario: Oh, right. While I was looking for someone, I just got scared from a Monster roaring.

Rosalina: Now, try to remember, Mario. Isn't Gumdramon the one you're looking for?

They all heard something

Mario: (Gasp) The Monster.

Gumdramon: No, it's just you're tummy. Come on, Let's go back home for some Spaghetti.

Mario: That's Great, Gumdramon.

Gumdramon: Mario! You remember me!

Mario: Remember what, Gumdramon?

Gumdramon: Mario...

Mario: I like it when you're so cheerful to me.

Gumdramon: Yeah. Me too.

Mario: And for that, I really want to eat now.

Gumdramon: Okay, let's go home.

They went back to the Mushroom Kingdom

Gumdramon saw Mario who has his head stuck from a Pot

Mario: Oh no!

Gumdramon: Mario, I'll help you!

Mario: Gumdramon, is that you? Help me!

He got him out

Gumdramon: So Mario what are you doing out here?

Mario: I just want to make sure you can stay in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Gumdramon: Really?

Mario: Yes! Would there be such a thing as a way to make it so you don't go away again?

Gumdramon: Mario... Don't worry. I promises I'll come back and visit you now and then.

Mario: Could you make it "now and now" instead? It would make me happy. Gumdramon, if I go looking for you, Will I find you?

Gumdramon: I'll always be with you- right here. You don't have to go anywhere. Just stay here, and you can see me anytime you want.

Mario: You mean I just have to stay right here?

Gumdramon: Yes, that's all.

Mario: Would you promise?

Gumdramon: I will.

Luigi: I promise to.

Everyone is here

Rosalina: And so do Me and Luma.

Luma: We sure do.

Peach: You're welcome to visit us anytime, Gumdramon.

Gumdramon: Thank you.

Toadworth: After all, you made us so happy here in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Professor : And we're glad to have you.

Boo: Goodbye, Gumdramon.

Gumdramon: You too, Boo.

Yoshi: Yoshi.

Gumdramon: I will, Yoshi.

He's leaving

Mario: Going away?

Gumdramon: Yes, I have to go now.

Mario: It's okay. I won't be sad, because you're always be right here forever inside me. Right, Gumdramon?

Gumdramon: And all of you, are right here too. Bye.

He left the Mushroom Kingdom

And a New Logo of Mario has appeared with Mario and Gumdramon watching the Stars, after that they went to see Sephiroth

Sephiroth: What is Choas doing?

Shoutmon: No clue.

Sephiroth: Hmph... By the way... You eight... Who are you?

He point his sword to Shoutmon

Jibanyan: I dontd think we should tell you.

Sephiroth: Well... That's an interesting weapons you all have.

USApyon: They're the Digimon Warriors.

Sephiroth: I see... So that's how you have those power. And I supposed you were chosen to use it.

Shoutmon: So what if we are?

Sephiroth: I wonder if it won't change my mind- once I defeat you.

They defeated him

Gumdramon: How you like that?

Sephiroth: I admit you're very skilled... But apparently, Cloud is the only one who can eliminate me. Tell Chaos to come here. Tell him Sephiroth is here to settle this.

They went to see Chaos and they told him where he is

Chaos: So where's Sephiroth?

Damemon: At the Dark Depths.

Choas: I see, then it's time to settle this for Cloud.

He went off to Dark Depths

Damemon: Cloud...

They went off to see Sephiroth

Sephiroth: Did you bring him my message?

Damemon: Maybe.

Chaos: (Voice) Sorry for the wait, Sephiroth.

They saw him coming, Sephiroth is going to fight him

Sephiroth: Choas... Cloud will never let of the darkness.

Chaos: Enough!

Sephiroth: He'll never let go of his past...

Chaos: Enough!

They began to battle

Sephiroth: Absurd. Defeating me is meaningless. You know that more than anyone, Chaos. No matter how many times I fall, your darkness keeps calling me back!

Rouge: (Voice) Wrong!

They saw Rouge coming

Choas: No! Don't come any closer!

Rouge: So you think I'll steal your treasure from you?

Sephiroth look at Rouge

Sephiroth: You can't. He'll never let go of the darkness.

Rouge: He doesn't have to. He just needs someone to surround him with light.

Sephiroth point his sword to her

Rouge: The darkness will be there, Sephiroth-but in a place you can't reach.

Sephiroth: Let's see what this light of yours can do.

They began to fight, Chaos doesn't her to get kill

Chaos: No!

He began to fight Sephiroth Again and Rouge help him

Rouge: Chaos, you can use Tikal's Light.

Sephiroth: The light doesn't suit you.

Chaos: I just... Don't know.

He glowing

Sephiroth: Stop!

He and Cloud went up and they disappear

Whisper: Where did they go? Did they went to their worlds?

Shoutmon: They went somewhere else... Chaos went to fight a great battle. To defeat the darkness inside of his friend.

Rouge: So he's gone again?

Gumdramon: What will you do?

Rouge: I have to go find some treasure.

Damemon: Got any leads?

Rouge: Don't worry... Light is easy to find for him. I gotta go. Here. This is for helping me out.

She give them weapons for Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon

Shoutmon: What? When did we help you?

She left

 **To Be Continued...**


	27. Find the Organization Stronghold

They are at the Train Station

Whisper: Everyone I think we're almost there.

Gumdramon: What do you mean?

Whisper: Haven't you notice the picture we have.

He show them the Photo

Whisper: See, look at this.

USApyon: Oh, yeah! You're right!

Whisper: Come on! Let's go find the Mansion!

They went off to the Mansion and they Found Gabumon and his friends Unconscious

Shoutmon: Guys! Are you alright!

They get up

Gabumon: We're Okay. We came out looking for Taiki and the other. Then those White unknown Digimon attack us.

Jibanyan: You have to be careful, nyan.

Gumdramon: Yeah. We don't want you get hurt.

Gatomon: Of course, we have too! They were our friends?

Shoutmon: I see... you know. I never thought of it like that before.

Palmon: You know, this Mansion has some strange visitors.

Biyomon: We thought this place might be a gateway to some kind of alternate Digital Twilight Town?

Shoutmon: How come?

Gomamon: Um, Komasan. Can we see that Crystal and Pouch.

He show them

Biyomon: I made this pouch myself and I have it. But, there won't be two of them like that.

Gabumon: And this is Trophy that Gazimon gave you. The one you left it.

Tentomon: It's the only one of its kind. Same for the crystals- Red, blue, green, yellow, orange, purple, Turquoise, crimson, white, black, pink, brown- only one of each color. But you got you're own.

Gomamon: So... where did you get that?

Whisper: The Pouch is for Fuyunyan, when he gave the Munny for the Train ride he gave us the crystal too.

Patamon: But then... when did Fuyunyan get it?

Gabumon: See? There's gotta be another town there like this one. That can explain how Fuyunyan got that pouch and the Crystal. Everything makes sense.

Shoutmon: It does?

Tentomon: That other two must be where whatever's missing from here went!

Palmon: Like Taiki and his friends.

Damemon: I see now!

Then Nobodies appeared and Fuyunyan have saved them

Fuyunyan: Look out!

They are fighting them and they defeated them

Fuyunyan: Everyone. I got something to tell you. I found out where Wisemon is. A Partner to Ansem the Wise! He snuck into the Organization 15 Digimon's stronghold.

Shoutmon: And we've figured out where our Partners is. I'm pretty sure we're right.

Fuyunyan: But, why you came here?

Gumdramon: Someone, gave us a clue.

Fuyunyan: From who?

Whisper Well, Fuyunyan. Shoutmon think it might be Psychemon?

Shoutmon: I have a feeling.

Fuyunyan: Well, if that's what you think, then it's probably correct.

Shoutmon: You mean Psychemon and the others are okay?

Fuyunyan: If that's what you think...

Gumdramon: I have waited long enough, Fuyunyan! Tell me what you know.

Fuyunyan: My lips are sealed.

Damemon: But, why not?

Fuyunyan: I can't break my promise.

Gumdramon: You made a promise to Dracmon and the other?!

Fuyunyan smack his foreheads

Damemon: So their okay! We knew it!

Gabumon: Huh? Who's Dracmon?

Gumdramon: He's a friend of mine. And he's with Psychemon and Oppossumon.

Tentomon: That's it!

Biyomon: Fuyunyan? You got the Pouch with the crystal from Psychemon and his friends, didn't you? And you promise not to tell, was it?

Fuyunyan: Well, yeah.

USApyon: Look, we have no time for this! We have to go and save Keita and Inaho!

Shoutmon That's right. Let's go! Everyone. We're coming to find you.

They went inside the Mansion

Fuyunyan: There's gonna be a computer somewhere.

Tentomon: A Computer... Do you think it's connected to that other Digital Twilight Town?

Fuyunyan: It would be. And there should be a way into the realm of Darkness there.

Shoutmon: Psychemon and his friends told you that, didn't they!?

Fuyunyan: Shoutmon, please. I made a promise to them.

Gumdramon: Yes! I knew it!

Whisper: Hey! Stop pestering Fuyunyan!

Gumdramon: Okay. Sorry...

They went to the Basement and found the Computer

Fuyunyan: Look!

Shoutmon: We found it!

USApyon: How can it worked?

Tentomon: I'll do it.

He check the Computer

Tentomon: Let's see... Hm... Okay... what?... Impossible.

Patamon: Is something wrong?

Tentomon: Yes. I can't go any further without the password.

Damemon: Do you have some ideas what the password might be?

Shoutmon: Hmmm...

Whisper: Well, we got this photo...

Jibanyan: Oh! And the salty-sweet ice cream bar!

Gumdramon: That's right. The one Komasan nate up.

Jibanyan: It was in the box right next to the photo.

Fuyunyan: I got it! Wisemon like Ice cream.

Tentomon: Alright, what's the name of the flavour?

They guess the password and it worked

Tentomon: It worked!

Then that Machine is Glowing

Gabumon: We'll hold down the fort.

Biyomon: Say, hello to your partners for us.

Shoutmon:: We will.

They went to the Machine and they got teleported and they are back

Shoutmon: Huh? Are we back here?

USApyon: Not quite, Look!

They saw the Computer destroy

Gumdramon: Was this the...

Damemon: It's is...

Shoutmon: This is the other Digital Twilight Town. Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon's Twilight Town

Flashback

Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon are destroyed the Computer

Flashback has ended

Fuyunyan: There has to be an entrance to dark realm somewhere, come on! Let's split up!

They went to that room and saw a portal

Fuyunyan: Look!

They went to the Portal

They are in the Unknown World

Whisper: Where are we, whis?

USApyon: Now which way should we go, Dani?

Gumdramon: Dracmon! Taigiru! Ren!

Damemon: Yuu! Opossummon! Airu!

Shoutmon: Taiki! Psychemon! Ryouma!

Then Nobodies has appewred, they are fighting and their are many of them

Shoutmon: How can we stop them!?

Impmon: Don't stops or the darkness will overtake you!

It was Impmon and he defeat the Nobodies

Impmon: Hurry!

Gumdramon: But what About-

Impmon: Don't worried about me, just go!

Then the Nobodies attacked him, and Shoutmon saved him

Shoutmon: Are you alright?

Impmon I'm fine. I kidnapped Taiki and the others. But they got away from me. After that, Wizarmon caught them. He's a member of the Organization's 15 Digimon, Wizardmon.

The Nobodies is attacked them

Damemon: Go away!

Then more Nobodies is coming

Impmon: It would be cool, if they were on my side.

Shoutmon: So you feel, regret?

Impmon: Not really. I can have handle those guys. Watch this!

He use his power and the Nobodies are gone

Gumdramon: Wow!

They saw Impmon Fading away

Damemon: Oh no!

Gumdramon: You Dimwit!

Shoutmon: You're Fading away.

Impmon: Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. You know what I meant. Not that Nobodies actually HAVE beings.. right? Anyway, I digress. Go, find Taiki and the other. And, I forgot... I'm sorry for what I did to them.

Gumdramon: When we find them, you can tell them that yourself.

Impmon: Wherever. My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? If I have one.

Gumdramon: Impmon. Why would you do that for?

Impmon: I'm do this for Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon. They are... the only ones I liked... made me feel... like I have a heart. It's kind of... weird... You make me feel... the same... You're Partners in the Castle Dungeon. Now go.

He summon and Portal and he's gone, they look so sad

Shoutmon: Impmon...

They are going to the Portal

Gumdramon: This Portal will leads...

Jibanyan: Come on! Let's go, already, nyan!

They went to the Portal

Meanwhile

At the Round Room

Devimon: This place is looking a bit empty, right? I thought I'd get a little enjoyment watching Impmon throw one last tantrum. But he went a lot quicker than I thought.

Jokermon: Maybe he was ready for it. Maybe he put his existence on the line, and won that he'd been longing for.

Devimon: Hold on, how would that even be possible? We dont exist, right? What you're saying goes against the laws of nature.

Jokermon: Then, maybe he bet his NON-existence. Either way. He came out a winner. Oh, Impmon. A grifter till the end?

Wizardmon: That's insane. He won nothing, and IS nothing. He couldn't stand the emptiness of being without a heart. And THAT led to his demise. He was naive and weak.

Apocalymon: But weakness has the power to awaken that which is dormant. It is clear that through his actions, however foolish they made have been, Impmon has touched Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Heart. Maybe HE will soon awaken.

 **To Be Continued...**


	28. Into the Organization Digimon's Castle

**Digital World That Never Was**

They came out of the Portal and they saw the Castle and a heart shaped moon

Shoutmon: Impmon said that our partners in the dungeon.

Fuyunyan: Well, let's go!

Fuyunyan went off and our Heroes went off to follow him, and then Jibanyan and his friends has been blocked from the Nobodies

Jibanyan: Shoutmon!

USApyon: Gumdramon!

Komasan: Damemon!

Shoutmon: Guys!

Then everything have stopped and they saw 3 black coated person with a Sword, Rod and Shield

Shoutmon: Swords!?

Gumdramon: Rods!?

Damemon: Shields!?

They began to fight and they are in 3 Station of Awakening

Shoutmon: Who are you?

? 1: Someone from the dark.

Meanwhile

Gumdramon: You can't be Dracmon.

? 2: Dracmon? Me and my friends defeated them.

Gumdramon: What?

Meanwhile

? 1: Tell me... Tell me why they picked you?

They are fighting and the black coated person saw Damemon's station of Awakening

? 1: I get it.

They are fighting and Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon drop their Shield, Rings and Sword, they're gonna get it, but three Black Coated Person stop them, They know what they must do. Then the Shield, Rings and Sword has disappeared

? 1: What the?

? 2: huh?

? 3: Where did it?

Then They slash them and it was Veemon, Dorumon and Hawkmon

Flashback

Veemon and his friends is looking at the mansion and then Apocalymon appeared

Apocalymon: You seek for answer. You feel nothing. Nothing is real. I can give you purpose.

Veemon: Veemon.

Hawkmon: Hawkmon.

Armadillomon. Armadillomon.

Apocalymon: I see. Welcome to the Organization Digimon.

Years ago

They were sitting at the Tower

Impmon: Looks like you finally awake.

Veemon: Impmon.

Impmon: Or, maybe I have it wrong. Might be time to sleep. Soon, we won't be able to talk like this anymore.

Veemon: Does this mean... it's time for us to go back to where we belong?

Impmon. You know I've been thinking about something Taiga and his Friends said. Guys, are you really sure that you don't have a heart? Is it possible that we ALL have one? You, me and them... Or is that just wishful thinking?

Dorumon: I don't know. I can't... just look inside.

Impmon: Well, I guess not.

Hawkmon: But I feel, if there is working in there- inside us then we can feel it, can we? And if so... Who am I kidding, I don't know why.

Impmon: Come on, don't leave me hanging for this.

Veemon: Shoutmon and his friends will find the answer we're looking for. I know he will. Because Shoutmon is me.

Hawkmon: Gumdramon was also me.

Armadillomon: Even Damemon is, he's me too.

Impmon: True enough.

He give them an Ice Cream

Veemon: Thank you.

Impmon: Yeesh, I miss the old times. Still got it memorised? The day we met, when you and your friends work with us you guys and I sat right here and watching the sunset.

Armadillomon: Yes. This town is home. Me, my friends even Gabumon and the others. We shared alot of Adventures.

Impmon: You see them again. I know you will.

Hawkmon: We know. Well, we better go, Damemon and the others are waiting for us.

Impmon: I know, they will. (He eat the Ice Cream) Man, this is salty.

Then Veemon, Armadillomon and Hawkmon are disappeared into light

Veemon: We'll be back soon.

Impmon: Yeah. You will.

He got single tear coming from his eye

Back to Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon

They take off their hood and said to Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon

Veemon: You make a great others.

Then they has been teleported back to real world

Shoutmon: You make a great others.

Whisper: Are you okay?

Gumdramon: We're fine... and what happen?

Jibanyan: We were fight those Nobodies and you, Gumdramon and Damemon disappear.

Gumdramon: I see. They said... They defeat Dracmon and his friends.

USApyon: Who?

Damemon: Don't know. But a Digimon is.

Whisper: But, nobody could defeat them.

Shoutmon: What? How come?

Whisper: Well, they tricked you. Those Digimon who looks like a rookie likes to play pranks on Every Digimon. I guess, they just fooled you all.

Jibanyan: And after that, we didn't saw them. You must be tired, nyan.

Whisper: Come on, let's get to Castle right now.

Shoutmon: Sure.

USApyon: Let's go.

They went to the Castle

They made it to the Castle and path is gone

Fuyunyan: There must be a paths somewhere.

Meanwhile

Taiki and his friends are in the cell and then Wizardmon came

Yuu: What are you going to do with us?

Wizardmon: You're the one's who feed your Digimon anger.

He left

Taiki: Oh No... Shoutmon and the Others are in Danger because of us

Ryouma: It's not your fault.

Ren: He's right. We need to find a way out.

Airu: How can we do that? This place is scary.

Then a Portal has appeared behind them and it was Taiga, Takumi and Keisuke

Taiga: This way.

Taigiru: Who are you?

Keisuke: You have to believe us. Come on, hurry!

They touch their hand and it began to glow

Meanwhile

They saw a Light, and Gumdramon's hand is Glowing, he know what he must do. He created a path to the Castle

Fuyunyan: Great. Let's go!

Gumdramon: Everyone, we're coming for you.

They are heading to the Castle

Gumdramon: Dracmon! Taigiru! Ren!

Damemon: Opossummon! Yuu! Airu!

Shoutmon: Psychemon! Taiki! Ryouma!

Fuyunyan: Quite. We're in their stronghold. We have to be quiet.

Fuyunyan ran off

USApyon: Wait!

They heard Nobodies is coming

Whisper: We have to be careful. We have some company.

Meanwhile

Taiki and his friends are running then they stopped

Wizarmon: Taiga, Takumi, Keisuke.. there you are.

Taiki: Taiga?

Taigiru: Keisuke?

Yuu: Takumi

Wizardmon: Boys. I'm afraid leaving is not an option. I'll take you to see you're Digimons?

They doesn't want to

Wizardmon: You don't want that?

Taiki: We are. More than everyone. But except for you!

Wizardmon: If I had a heart, this would be where I die of laughter.

Then he's Nobodies has been Defeated, by three black coated person

Wizardmon: You... Didn't Veemon and his friends take care of you?

Taiga: You can hold them off. Psychemon, Dracmon, Opposummon.

Taiki & Ryouma: Psychemon...

Taigiru & Ren: Dracmon...

Yuu & Airu: Opposummon..

They know it was them, and they saw them fight Wizardmon and he disappeared

Ryouma: Psychemon! Is it really you?

They off their hoods and it was them, and they look like Laylamon, Lucemon and Quartzmon

Back to our Heroes

They made here, and they saw Wizarmon

Wizardmon: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon.. you've done well.

Shoutmon: Where's our Partners?

Wizardmon: Don't know? I expect they catching up with their friends from the darkness.

Shoutmon: What does that mean!?

Wizardmon: They doesn't need you anymore.

Gumdramon: Do we suppose to believe that?

Wizardmon Well, you don't have to... But you can believe this. Organization 15 Digimon has no further of using you. Just look there.

They saw a Heart shaped moon

Wizardmon: Our Partners gave us our Kingdom Hearts from the Real World... Thanks to you, we've collected countless hearts... Can you hear their euphoria? Now, all they need is one more stuff from the Digimon Warrior-!

He Summon the Heartless

USApyon: We have to right!

Shoutmon: But Kingdom Hearts...

Taiki: Shoutmon!

Yuu: Damemon!

Taigiru: Gumdramon!

They saw them up there

Taiki: You are okay!

Shoutmon: Taiki!

Damemon: Yuu!

Gumdramon: Taigiru!

Then the Heartless pile them up

Ryouma: Leave them alone!

They are gonna help them, but the Heartless pin them down

Taiki: Shoutmon...

Yuu: Damemon...

Taigiru: Gumdramon...

Then they has been saved from Dracmon, Opossummon and Psychemon. And Psychemon give Taiki and Ryouma a Sword, Opossummon give Yuu and Airu a Shield and Dracmon give Taigiru and Ren a Rod

Psychemon: Use these.

Taiki: This time, we'll fight! No matter what happens to them. So we have to help them, no matter what. Come on, you guys!

They are fighting them, Wizardmon saw Myotismon and DemiDevimon

Wizardmon: Well, well, well. Will the intrusions never end for this?

He disappeared

Myotismon: Well, DemiDevimon... this Castle is perfect for me. Maybe we should, have this.

DemiDevimon: Well, the setup is... good, I think, but... what about the Heartless? This in-between world- it's way to closed to the darkness! They will never listen to us!

Myotismon: Then again, you underestimate me.

Meanwhile

Fuyunyan are running and they saw the Heartless pile up DiZmon, he saved his life. And he take off he's bandana and it was Wisemon

Wisemon:It's been so long, my friend.

Fuyunyan: Wisemon. Why didn't you come to us before everything went wrong.

Wisemon: Apocalymon, the Organization Superior Digimon is the Nobody of Cherubimon, my former apprentice. The burden was mine to bear.

Fuyunyan: Was that it?

Wisemon: I would never deny that there is more. I was.. obsessed like my partner is with thoughts of revenge. My apprentice and his fitness stop everything precious to me and my friends- our research, and our pride. My partner and I created the Digimon to protect the Digital World from Bad Digimon created by the Heartless and the Nobodies. So, he and I created the Digivices for the Digidestined who has a Strong Heart. And after that, my apprentice turned the Digital World into a disaster and I will have my revenge for what he did.

Fuyunyan: I can't help you for a revenge.

Wisemon: I know. Psychemon and his friends told me a hundred times.

Fuyunyan But where are they?

Wisemon They must be with their friends and their Partner. Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon was a great help to me. I found them wandering the darkness, after you, lost them.

Fuyunyan: Oh great, we didn't each other exactly. Psychemon and his friends left... well, because Apocalymon's Heartless, even Laylamon and Quartzmon was still inside their Hearts troubling them. and I'm sure must've been suffering. But what I don't understand is why they looks like that now, when they're still them at heart...

Wisemon I am to blame. When I met them the first time they still had the appearance of a boy. Probably because they had such a strong heart. I asked him and his Friends to find 3 Digimon name Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon from the Organization 15 Digimon, and bring them to me. When I told them it would help Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon awaken from his slumber, Psychemon and his friends left without a word. He and his friends fought Veemon and his Friends. And I can only surmise Psychemon and his friends lost that fight. They must have realized then: to fight in the realm of darkness, he would have to immerse themselves in that same darkness. And when he did... you saw what became of them. Psychemon and his friends brought Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon back to me, they were introduced themselves... as Lucemon, Laylamon and Quartzmon. If that as what it took to awaken his finds, he was ready to live in darkness. They were the victim of my revenge... Oh, there is my heart ached. I could just laugh to hide my shame.

Fuyunyan: I guess it must have been after that when I saw them again. They said they wanted to help Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon. but they made us a promise. Promise that they wouldn't ever find out about what happened to him and his Friends, while they were out in the darkness.

Wisemon: My friend, the time has come. I just make amends to these young Digimon.

He carried the Machine and he and Fuyunyan went off

 **To Be Continued...**


	29. Reunited and defeat the Organization

The Heartless are still pile up on Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon

Shoutmon: Get off!

They get up with their own strength and he saw their Partner's with Bagramon, Quartzmon and Lucemon

Shoutmon: Huh?

Then Lasers has destroyed the Heartless

Devimon: Have you been a bad Digimon?

Gumdramon: Where are you!?

He appeared on the top

Devimon: Man, it sounds like you haven't. Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon! Veemon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon!

Damemon: What? Wait, did he call us Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon?

Whisper: Perhaps.

Devimon: You've really put Organization 15 Digimon in a pickle. I guess that must be why the power of Warrior, mystic and guardian chose you. But BOY, did it pick a Digimon this time. You don't look like your half the hero the others were.

Shoutmon: Are you did with your jokes?

Devimon: Jokes? Not really. I'm trying to tell you, traitors, is that your time is up!

He brings out his weapon

Komasan: Here he comes!

They are gonna fight him and they defeated him

Gumdramon: Why did you call us, Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon?

Devimon: Ha! How should I know about that?

He disappeared

Shoutmon: Wait!

Komajiro: Shoutmon! Taiki and the others are in trouble!

Taiki: Okay!

Meanwhile

Fuyunyan and Wisemon saw the Fight

Fuyunyan: Should we help them?

Wisemon: Shoutmon, Psychemon and their Friends are reunited. We have no part to play here.

Fuyunyan: Hmm, I wonder if Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon will ever change back...

Wisemon: They chose that form so they could use the power of darkness. It won't be easy.

They left

Back to our Heroes

Gumdramon: Everyone, we're coming any second!

Meanwhile

All the Heart has been transferred to the Real World

Apocalymon: Yes... Kingdom Hearts... Rejoice, and feast on these hearts our partners offer! Shine your pale light on this empty realm... Share your power with all Nobodies!

Then Wizardmon appeared

Wizardmon: Apocalymon. Is Kingdom Heart is ready to the Real World?

Apocalymon: Almost.

Wizardmon: Then, we can end this charade?

Apocalymon: Yes. My partner and his friend will create Kingdom Hearts from the Others Heroes.

Wizardmon: Yes. And how I've waited to hear this.

Back to our Heroes

They finish defeating the Heartless

Jibanyan: Wow, Taigiru. You and your friends. You finish them, quite good.

Taigiru: Ha! I have alot of practice.

They are finally reunited

Gumdramon: You and your Friends are different, Taigiru. but we're so glad you here.

Taigiru: You and the others never came home, so I came looking for you. Even though, you have new clothes even the same goggles like my old ones.

Shoutmon: We're sorry, we keep you waiting.

Taiki, Yuu and Taigiru hugged them

Yuu: This is for real.

Then they saw Laylamon, Lucemon and Quartzmon heading to the Dark Portal

Shoutmon Wait! We... never thought for a second that we'd ever see YOU again. Just thinking about all the stuff you did to the Digital World and the Human World makes us angry.

Damemon: But... But you save Taigiru and the other, right? I have to be grateful to you... Thanks.

They're gonna leave, but Ryouma and his friends stop them

Airu: Opossummon! Don't go!

Ren: Where are you going. Dracmon?

Ryouma: You can't leave me again! Psychemon!

All: Huh?

Shoutmon: What?

Taiki: It's Psychemon and his friends, Shoutmon. It's them.

Laylamon: We're no one- just castaway from the darkness.

Yuu: Damemon, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, come here. Say something to them.

Shoutmon: How can we do that?

They approached them and holding their heads

Taiki: You have to understand. Now close your eyes and see.

They closed their eye and they saw Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon again, they open their eye and they know who it was

Gumdramon: Dracmon...

Damemon: Opossummon...

Shoutmon: Psychemon... It's them! It's really them!... We really missed you!

He, Gumdramon and Damemon cry

Psychemon: Come on, Shoutmon. Pull yourself together.

Shoutmon: We look everywhere for you!

Dracmon: We didn't want you to find is.

Whisper: But it was them that was helping us, wasn't it?

Jibanyan: How come, nyan?

Komasan: Those clues we found. That must have been Psychemon.

Opossummon: We were started to worry you guys weren't even gonna catch on. Ace never did pick the brighter Youkai Friends.

USApyon: What do you mean? By that, Dani?

Gumdramon: Why didn't you tell us, you and your friends are okay?

Dracmon: Like I said, we doesn't want to be found. Not like this... We couldn't. We fought with Quartzmon, Lucemon and Laylamon.

Opossummon: With...Their Heartless- when it invaded our heart and data, and we won. But to use the power of darkness, we had to become like them.

Ryouma; You're saying... you can't change back?

Psychemon: Yes... Even the Xros Loader won't change us back. But this Battle isn't over yet. And until it is, We still need the Power of darkness.

Shoutmon: Well... let's finish this. You're still our Friends, no matter what. Well, let's go, you guys! Think we can handle one last battle together? Fuyunyan is waiting.

Jibanyan: Okay, let's go!

They went off

Wisemon and Fuyunyan are here from that spot

Wisemon: This one should do the Trick.

Fuyunyan: How can this thing do?

Wisemon: It's a device to reclaim Kingdom Hearts and encode it as data that my partner and his friend did.

Fuyunyan: Not sure I get it.

Wisemon:I do not claim to know the outcome of this ventures, either. After all... Hearts are unpredictable.

He aim the Machine to the Kingdom Heart

Meanwhile

They saw a Red Beam

Gumdramon: What's that?

Dracmon: That's Fuyunyan and DiZmon- I meant. Wisemon. They must be higher up. We better hurry.

They are gonna leave, But Jokermom stop them, then Cards has surrounded Gumdramon's Friends and they have disappeared

Gumdramon: You!

Jokermon: Let's get this game ready.

They fighting the Game and Gumdramon won, he punch, Jokermon

Jokermon: Why... Hawkmon.

Gumdramon: It's Gumdramon!

He Fading away, then his Friends has return after the Game

Taigiru: Gumdramon, are you alright?

Gumdramon: I'm okay, and I'm very good in Card games, let's go.

They off and they found Wizardmon

Wizardmon: Only you could have mid it this far in price... Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon.

Shoutmon: Seriously? We're getting annoyed with this.

Jibanyan They're names are, Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon!

He Summon his weapon

Wizardmon: Different names. Same Fate.

They blast Yuu, Taiki, Taigiru, Ryouma, Ren, Airu, Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon away and create a Force Field, they are fighting him and they defeated him, he got so weak and look at Kingdom Hearts

Wizardmon: Why... Kingdom Hearts... Where... is... my heart?

He is fading Away, and the Force Field is gone

Shoutmon: Hey, I don't get it. Why did they called us, Veemon, Armadillomon and Hawkmon?

Dracmon Because, Shoutmon. They... They're Nobodies to you, Gumdramon and Damemon.

Gumdramon: Our... Nobodies?! That's crazy! We don't remember we turned into a... Oh, right.

Taigiru: It was the first time, you save us. Remember?

Damemon: Yes.

Dracmon: Apocalymon just found them. He can use the Digimon Warriors to think that they were your Nobodies.

Opossummon: That's why Apocalymon brought them into the Organization Digimon- But Veemon andd his friends betrayed them.

Psychemon: After that me and my team fought them because we though it would help you wake up. We lost, but the next time we meet we made sure we were the strongest one.

Flashback has started

Psychemon and his team approach them, and Psychemon put the Oblivion Sword on the ground right next to Veemon, then Veemon and his Friends is getting up and continue fighting Psychemon and his team

Veemon: Why can't you quit?

Psychemon: Hmm... Come on, Shoutmon. I though you were a strongest Digimon.

Veemon: Oh, Yeah? I'll be Strong no matter what. Huh?

Armadillomon: Why do you say that?

Psychemon: So it was true. You really are his Nobody.

Opossummon: Even for you Friends, they were really are Gumdramon and Damemon's Nobodies.

Dracmon: I guess DiZmon was right after all.

Veemon: What do you mean by thst? We are us. Nobody else!

They attacked them

Veemon: How many times we have fight you.

Psychemon: Okay. You left us with no other choice.

Hawkmon: Huh?

Psychemon: We have to release the power in my heart- the dark power that we've been holding back. Even... if it changed us forever.

They is using all their darkness, and then they turned into Quartzmon, Laylamon and Lucemon. And then they grab them hard

Quartzmon: We have accepted it.

Then DiZmon shows up, Psychemon and his friends put on their hoods

Quartzmon: DiZmon... they could feel Shoutmon even his friends.

DiZmon: Oh, they told you how they "felt" did they? Pathetic. A Nobody can't feel anything.

Lucemon: If they had met them, things might have been different.

Flashback has ended

Dracmon: Maybe we don't fight them after all. I think they left the Organization Digimon's because... they really want to meet us.

Gumdramon: Hawkmon...

Damemon: Armadillomon...

Shoutmon: Veemon... I wish could we could meet them too...

Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon pointed at their chest, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon know what they mean, Veemon and his friends are in their hearts.

Psychemon: Okay, let's go.

They went off to find Fuyunyan and Wisemon

Wisemon is still aiming the Machine to Kingdom Heart

Fuyunyan: Wisemon?

Wisemon: (Laugh) I'm so Naive. I've spent years studying the workings of the Digimon, Digivices and the Heart. Yet it seems I still haven't learned a thing!

Fuyunyan: What does that mean?

Wisemon: The Process of encoding hears is incalculable. The inhabitants of my Twilight Town were data created from real hearts. I was covinced that they would think and behave the way I had envisioned- a heart is so much more than any system. I saw it when Veemon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, Taiki, Yuu and Taigiru crossed paths. I knew. But I was too stubborn to accept it. It's always the same. I try to wrap my mind around things my heart already knows, only to fail. While I was trying to bring Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon back, I had so many plans in store. But once they w ere an acting force, they fell apart. All my research amounted to nothing compared with that three digimon's heart.

Then the machine is sparkling

Fuyunyan: Wisemon. The machine.

Wisemon: All the more proof that hearts cannot be contain by data. Run, my friend! It's going to self-destruct, any anything could happen!

Fuyunyan: But what about...

Then our Heroes arrived

Keita: Fuyunyan!

Wisemon: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, the rest is up to you... And Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon- I doubt you can hear me- but... I am so sorry.

Fuyunyan: Wisemon!

Wisemon: My heart is telling me what I must do. Please allow me to do what it says.

Fuyunyan: I can't let you!

He was stop by Psychemon

Fuyunyan: Psychemon?

Psychemon: His heart decided. We can't change it.

Then Apocalymon appeared

Apocalymon I was wondering who would dare interfere with my Kingdom Hearts. And look, here you are. How convenient for me. Wisemon... you look terrible.

Wisemon: Have your laugh. I deserve as much for failing to see you for the root you are.

Apocalymon: Students do take after their teachers. Only a fool would be your apprentice. After all, none of this would have happened without you. YOU are the source of all Heartless. Like you're Friends. It was your research that inspired me to Go further than you ever dared.

Wisemon: I think I admit it... my disregard brought choas to more World's than one. But what were YOU seeking? You erased me from the world, only to take my name and continue research better left forgotten... Is that the answer you've been looking for?

Apocalymon: All that and more. I'm carrying on what you yourself began, and I'm creating a brand new world, one heart at a time. I though you'd praise me, but all you ever do is hold me back. I understand for that. Unlike me, you have a heart. And you're powerless to control it. Consumed, by the jealousy you feel toward the student who surpassed you.

Wisemon: Cherubimon Foolish apprentice of a foolish Digimon. You have surpassed nothing- only proved how little we both know. We may proceed to know the hearts, but it's essence is beyond our Reach. We're both ignorant- as oblivious as when we began. I'm arise that any world you try to create... Any world of yours... would be an empire of ignorance. That is why you and your creation are destined to fall! We have enough! Psychemon, Dracmon, Opossummon, you know what to do! Fuyunyan, my friend, forgive me! See ya!

Then the Machine has created a huge explosion of light, and then all heart has been released, our Heroes wake up

Shoutmon: Man, what a blast.

Then he saw Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon

Gumdramon: Dracmon!

Damemon: Opposummon!

Shoutmon: Psychemon!

They get up and they're back to normal

Ryouma: You change back!

Fuyunyan: Wisemon said that "anything could happen."

Damemon: Um, are you guys take those off?

They take off their, hood. sunglasses and Bandana on their eyes

Gumdramon: What was that?

Fuyunyan: Their eye couldn't lie.

Shoutmon: Lie? And just who were you trying to fool? Huh? Huh?

Psychemon: We are.

Gumdramon: Guys... come, on! Why did you try to do so much on your own with your team? You have friends... like us!

They look happy to them

Psychemon: Haven't you Realized? I'll tell you why. Because we're not a total fool like you.

Shoutmon: One more time.

They they saw hearts going to the Heart Shaped Moon that look destroy

USApyon: Oh no!

Then they saw Heartless coming up of the Castle

Shoutmon: What should we do now?

Psychemon: We have to defeat Apocalymon! He is the Last survivor of the Organization's 15 Digimon.

Gumdramon: Okay!

Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon take off their Black Coats and they got their new outfits and they went off to defeat Apocalymon

Taiki: Guys! Look!

Yuu: Heartless! They're coming!

They saw many Heartless coming

Dracmon: There's no way, we should stop them!

Shoutmon: They're no way we should give up.

Dracmon: Yep.

Then Myotismon and DemiDevimon appeared

Myotismon: Leave right now! We'll take care of those creatures to us!

DemiDevimon:But we don't know how to take them out!

Myotismon: I shall send them after Apocalymon. Or, maybe, you would rather fighting them on your own.

DemiDevimon: Maybe, I could run!

Myotismon: You been dismissed.

DemiDevimon look at Fuyunyan

DemiDevimon: Well, if it ain't that Yokai I know.

Fuyunyan: Hey. And your giving up?

DemiDevimon: What, like "giving up"? I don't think so!

Myotismon: Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon! "Fuyunyan"! Don't ever forget- when I destroyed them all, this Castle will be all mine!

DemiDevimon: And listen. Opportunities like this don't come along every day, you know...

He's gonna help Myotismon

DemiDevimon: Here we go!

They went off

Fuyunyan: Come on, let's go!

Damemon: But we can't..

Fuyunyan: They are doing what their hearts command. We can't interfere.

They went off and they found Apocalymon at the Top of the Castle

Apocalymon: My Kingdom Hearts and the Hearts are gone.. is ruined. All I have to start all over. Digimon Warriors! Go forth, and bring me more hearts to me.

All: No!

They bring out their weapons

Apocalymon: Are you saying that you hate the Darkness for this?

Fuyunyan: Come on. We don't hate the Darkness. It's... so scary. But the world's made of light AND darkness. You can't have one without the other because darkness is half of everything. Sort of making you wonder why we are scared from the dark.

Psychemon: It's because of who's lurking inside it.

Apocalymon: Then I have a question for you. You accept darkness, get choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing like my friend did? We who were turned away by both light and dark- Never given choice?

Dracmon: We got this. It's because you and your friends mess up our world's.

Apocalymon: That may be... However, what other choice might we have had?

Shoutmon: Just saved it. You're Nobodies! You don't exist for that! You cannot be sad about anything.

Apocalymon: (laugh) That's good. You don't miss a little. I cannot feel- sorrow... No matter what misery befalls the world's. No matter how you think what you feel, or how you exist.

Then Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon has teleported

All: Guys?

Then they are fighting Apocalymon and they defeated him

Taiki (Voice) Shoutmon

Taigiru: (Voice) Gumdramon!

Yuu: (Voice) Damemon! Where are you?!

They have been teleported

Back to the Castle

Opposummon: Guys! Speak to us!

Then they have return

Ryouma: Are you alright?

Gumdramon: We're fine. Where's Apocalymon?

They saw him up at the Heart Shaped Moon

Apocalymon: Hear my word, Kingdom Hearts. It seems we must begin anew. Ah, but know this: I will give to you as many hearts as it takes. Listen to me! You can no more be complete without me than I without you. Hear me, Kingdom Hearts! Give me your power, so that we may be complete! The power to erase the fools that hinder us.

Fuyunyan: Apocalymon, No!

Apocalymon: Hearts quivering with hatred...

Shoutmon: Apocalymon! Stop!

Apocalymon: Hearts burning with anger...

USApyon: You can't win, Dani!

Apocalymon: News scarred by envy... That fool Wisemon said the heart's true nature was beyond his understanding. But it's not beyond mine even for my friends! Hearts are the source of all power!

Then he has been vanished

Gumdramon: Apocalymon! You won't hide from us!

Fuyunyan: We can't get him away that easy!

Yuu: Look!

They saw a Huge Door

Komasan: What's happening?

Fuyunyan: Kingdom Hearts...

Psychemon: Come on. Apocalymon must be inside.

Damemon: Do you think he's in there?

Fuyunyan: Yes. The world's gave us the doorway. They want us to be the guardians of their destiny!

Dracmon: Once we're going in, there no turning back. Are you ready?

They are ready, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon and putting their Xros Loader togehter and all the Crest is Glowing, they aim it up and the Door has open

Shoutmon: Get ready, Apocalymon. It all ends here!

They went inside and they saw Apocalymon at the top of the Dragon

All: (Gasp)

Apocalymon: So... it seems your heart's have led you to obliteration. Maybe it doesn't pay to be too loyal one's heart. I will have to be sure and remember this.

Then a Building is coming after them, and then the Door is closed with Taiki, Yuu, Taigiru, Ryouma, Airu, Ren and Fuyunyan in

Psychemon: No!

Damemon: We can handle this!

They are heading off to defeat Apocalymon, they went to Dragon, went to the Core and defeated him

 **To Be Continued...**


	30. Ending

They are back at the Castle with their Friends and they look Apocalymon who look weak

Apocalymon: I need more hates... I need more hearts.

Damemon: Listen, Apocalymon. There's more enough hearts that doesn't need anger or rage, it's full of kinds of feelings. Didn't you believe that?

Apocalymon: Well, I didn't.

He Fading way and our Heroes is celebrating

Fuyunyan: Alright, we did it!

Shoutmon saw Psychemon who's not Cheering

Shoutmon: You're coming back home, right?

Psychemon: I had given it to the darkness.

Shoutmon: Psychemon?

Psychemon: How will I ever face everyone in the Digital World?

Shoutmon: Like this?

He show him a funny face

Psychemon: Hmm, I kinda like that.

Then the Castle is started to collapse

Fuyunyan: We have to leave!

Dracmon: We'll do it!

He, Opossummon and Dracmon gonna open a portal, but nothing's happen

Psychemon: Huh? But...

Fuyunyan You don't belong in the Darkness Realm anymore.

Jibanyan: How can we get out of here then?

Fuyunyan: I don't know.

Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Taiki, Yuu, Taigiru, Ryouma, Ren, Airu, Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon, saw Taiga, Takumi and Keisuke as an Illusion and then they summon a Portal and they disappeared

USApyon: Who did that?

Fuyunyan: I don't know, who did. But we have to leave right now.

Then Hidabat appeared and he went to the Portal

Komasan: Brother, come on!

Komajiro: Coming!

Whisper: Wait for me!

Jibanyan: Let's head back!

They went to the Portal

Jibanyan: Hurry!

USApyon: Let's go, Dani!

They went to Portal even Fuyunyan

USApyon: Come on, Dani!

He went to the Portal and then Taiga, Takumi and Keisuke appeared

Taiki: Thank you, boys.

Taiga: No Problem.. See. We meet again. Like you promise us.

Gumdramon: Huh?

Shoutmon: What?

Damemon: What do you mean?

Veemon: (Voice) You said you meet again, but when we did. We might not recognise each other.

Then Veemon, Armadillomon and Hawkmon came out of Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon

Keisuke: You did?

Hawkmon: Of course. But we know you.

Takumi: Well, it's so strange.

Armadillomon: I think we understand. We see ourselves the way we remember you. And you see ourselves the way we remember you, and you see ourselves that way you remember us.

Taiga: I always thought Nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness...

Veemon: Of course. But you and us didn't. We have to see our original Selfs.

Taiga: So, we can be partners, together!

Hawkmon: Yes. Anytime Gumdramon and his friends are Partners together.

Taiki: We will partners no matter what, right, Shoutmon?

Shoutmon: Well, yeah.

Taigiru: Even you, Gumdramon.

Gumdramon: Sure, Taigiru.

Yuu: Damemon will be my partner, right?

Damemon: Of course, Yuu

Then Taiga went to Taiki, Takumi went to Yuu and Keisuke went to Taigiru to be whole

Veemon: Look sharp, boys!

Veemon went into Shoutmon, Hawkmon went into Gumdramon and Armadillomon went to Damemon and they became whole

Shoutmon: What just happen?

Dracmon: It's okay, your just you now.

They're partners went to Portal

Yuu: Come on, let's go home.

Shoutmon: Guys, let's go.

They're going to the Portal and then it's gonna disappeared

Taiki: Shoutmon!

Taigiru: Gumdramon!

Yuu: Damemon!

Airu: Opossummon!

Ren: Dracmon!

Ryouma: Psychemon!

Then its too late, the Portal is gone

Dracmon: It's gone!

They saw they a Dragon again, then the Castle is now collapsing, Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossummon saw a Vehicles and they went for it

All: Guys!

They jump on it and they give them a ride

Psychemon: Hurry!

Dracmon: Jump on!

They jump on, and they are going for fight a dragon, then they have been teleported and saw Apocalymon with his Armor on, they are going to fight him, and they saw a Black Hole behind them

Shoutmon: Hey, Psychemon.

Psychemon: Yes?

Shoutmon: Me, Gumdramon and Damemon wanted to thank Taiga and his friends, but... I couldn't bring myself to say it, not until everything was back to the way it was before.

Dracmon: Don't worry, we'll make that happen.

Opossummon: Once we finish this battle. You can thank them for everything.

Shoutmon: Sure!

They fighting him and they defeated him and they got teleported

Apocalymon: Heroes from the realm of light... I will not allow it to end this way- not yet. It light and darkness are eternal, then surely we nothing must be the same... Eternal!

Psychemon: You're right, light and darkness are eternal. Nothing probably goes on forever, too. And guess what, Apocalymon.

Shoutmon: That doesn't mean YOU'RE eternal!

Apocalymon: (Laugh) No more eternal than that radiance of yours...

They fight him and they defeated him, and he's Fading away

Gumdramon: Alright!

Then Many Nobodies appeared

Dracmon: Um. What about them?

They are fighting many of them, and Psychemon collapse and so his friendd

Psychemon: Guys... I think is...

Damemon: Don't say it, it's not over. Not quite.

Shoutmon help him up

Psychemon: How can you say that, Damemon? Even if we could go on... look where we are.

Shoutmon: Aw, come on, Psychemon. You and you're Friends been to the Realm of Darkenss too. You gotta try and think positive!

Psychemon: Shoutmon.

Shoutmon: Yes?

Psychemon: You lead.

Shoutmon: Alright.

They are walking

Psychemon: You know... I always figured I was better at thing then you are.

Shoutmon: You're Serious?

Opossummon: Are you angry.

Shoutmon: Not really. I always thought Psychemon were better at everything.

Then they saw something

Gumdramon: Guys, Look. A light.

They went ahead and they are at the Dark Margin

Dracmon: End of the road.

Damemon: Yep.

Psychemon: Shoutmon. Put me down, I can walk

Shoutmon: Sure

He let go of him, and they look at the Water

Gumdramon: You know you guys... maybe the Darkness has gotten to me, too.

Then they saw Psychemon lying down

All: Psychemon!

He get up

Psychemon: That world is perfect for me. If this is the world really is... just that, then maybe I should fade back into the Darkness.

Gumdramon: Psychemon..

Psychemon: If the world was made of light and Darkness... We'll be the Darkness.

Shoutmon: Yes. The other side... the realm of light is safe. Taiki, Fuyunyan and the other are safe too.

Opossummon: That's what he means.

Psychemon: Hey, you guys. I want you to help me. I want to get down to the water.

They carried him

Psychemon: As least the waves of the sound look good.

They sat down on the waterside

Psychemon: Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, what we said back there... about thinking were better things then you... to tell the Truth, we were jealous of you.

Shoutmon: You are?

Dracmon: Of course we am. I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart. What about you Shoutmon? Are you jealous that Gumdramon is stronger then You?

Shoutmon: No, not really. But a Little.

Gumdramon: I am so Jealous of Him being so strong then me, but then... I'm not.

Damemon: Yep, Well, we share alot of problems, too.

Opposummon: How come?

Shoutmon: Well, wanted to be like you, Psychemon.

Psychemon: Well, there Is one advantage to being me... Something you could not imitate.

Shoutmon: Really? Like what?

Psychemon: Having you guys around.

Dracmon: Then I guess... Shoutmon is okay the way he was.

Shoutmon: Yeah. I've got something you could never imitated too.

They feel the winds come to them and they feel the breeze, And then Psychemon feel something on his feet and it was Bottle, he picked it up and open it and look at the Letter

Psychemon: Shoutmon.

Shoutmon: Yeah?

Psychemon: I think it's for you.

He give to him and Shoutmon read it

Shoutmon: Thinking of you, whever you are.

Shoutmon & Taiki: We brave to our sorrows to the end, and hope that our hearts will blends. Now I realize this wish.

Taiki: And who knows starting a new adventure may not be so hard or maybe it's already begun. There are many worlds, but they share to see the sky- one sky, one destiny.

Then they saw a light

Opossummon: Light...

Damemon: The Door to light.

Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon get up

Shoutmon: We'll go together!

Gumdramon: As a friend!

Opossummon: Okay.

Dracmon: Right.

Psychemon: Sure.

They get up and went to the Light and they became a shooting star and landed on the water, they rise up to the Surface and they look around

Taiki: Shoutmon!

Yuu: Damemon!

Taigiru: Gumdramon!

Ryouma: Psychemon!

Ren: Dracmon!

Airu: Opossummon!

They saw them waving to them, that means they are home and their friends are here, Cheering for their returns, they are Look happy, and Shoutmon show Taiki his Ring and the Xros Loader, Gumdramon show Taigiru his Necklace and the Xros Loader, Damemon show Yuu his Good Luck Charm and the Xros Loader, and they take form of Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon, and Taiki, Yuu, Taigiru take form of Taiga, Takumi and Keisuke and they change back

Shoutmon: We're... We're back.

Taiki: Welcome back.

They take their hands

Days Later

Psychemon and Shoutmon are looking at the Sun

Psychemon: Nothing's change, today, right?

Shoutmon: Yep. Same here in the Digital World.

Psychemon: What alot of worlds.

Shoutmon: But part of one, we'll be huge.

Psychemon: Yes.

Shoutmon: Hey, Psychemon... what do you think that was- the Door of light?

Psychemon: Well. This.

He pointed at his heart

Shoutmon: This?

Psychemon: Yes. It's always closer than you think.

He smiled, then Taigiru, Yuu, Ryouma, Ren and Airu have arrived with their Digimon

Taiki: Shoutmon!

Ryouma: Psychemon!

Shoutmon: Guys? What's happening?

Taigiru: Look at this.

He show him a Letter, and it has Fuyunyan Seal

Shoutmon: From Fuyunyan?

He open it and read it, even his friends are looking at the Letter

 **The End**


End file.
